Avengers Build Up
by CMXB
Summary: A new Build has been chosen to go to a world of Superheroes and Villains, there he will join a team of heroes that will avenge all the wrongs done by evil and he has the perfect formula to do it.
1. Chapter 1 Be The One

**Chapter 1 Be The One**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In japan was a young man with short black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a red jacket white shirt, he had blue pants and black shoes, his name was Ryo Akaba, he was in his room and it was filled with merchandise from his favorite show Kamen Rider Build, he had the drivers from the riders of the show along with all the Fullbottles and weapons, the figures along with the bikes and more.

He was now sitting on a desk doing math since he wants to be a scientist and is trying to solve a equation, he then thought of something.

"I wonder what it would be like to be Build and be a great genius like him."Ryo said.

Then a flash of light appeared blinding Ryo and then when he opened his eyes he saw he was outside in a city at night, he looked around he saw that he was in a alley and noticed a sign saying New York far away.

"I'm in America, but how did this happened it goes against the laws of physics."Ryo said and he was walking around.

He then looked down to see a duffle bag, he opened to see all his rider stuff along with clothes, he picks up the build driver and to his shock it felt real, then he saw a note and picked it up to read it.

"Dear Ryo you have been chosen to be the new Build, a new generation is emerging and a new Build is needed, so you are transported into this world where superheroes exist to start a new life, you will have the drivers from Build along with the riders of his world, so good luck."Ryo read the note.

Ryo couldn't believe it but a part him felt excited, he then noticed the genius and super bottles were blank which made him nervous since he saw the Hazzard Trigger there and without the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle he won't be able to control it.

"I need to find a way to get them to work again."Ryo said and he then heard something break and looks out to the street to see a big guy that was wearing clothes that looked like a wrestler wannabe that were black with yellow stripes.

He was throwing multiple police away, one tried to hit him but he got bounced back by his gut.

"Ha I'm Blob you think that will hurt me."Blob said.

"Well looks like it's going to need a hero."Ryo said then he got an idea.

He runs to get the build driver and puts it on, he then takes out the rabbit and tank fullbottles and smilled, he then starts to shaking the bottles and then twists the top part, then he inserts the bottles on the Driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Ryo smilled when the standby music started, he then spun the lever on the driver making the wheel part of it spin, then tubes came out of the driver forming the halfbodies of Rabbit and Tank with Rabbit in front while Tank behind him.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said said in a pose, then the halfs came towards him and attached themselves forming the suit transforming Ryo into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Build was happy and went to fight the villain.

Blob was feeling happy beating a bunch of humans then he heard someone whistle, he turns around to see Build and said:"who are you?"

"My name is Kamen Rider Build and I've found the winning formula."Build said.

"Really let see."Blob said and he charges at him, Blob tries to crush Build but then Build jumps up making Blob punch the ground."what!?"

Build then hits him in the head and then jumps to the other side.

"Your too slow."Build said.

Blob then tried it again but Build avoided each of his attacks and punched him in the face when he got the chance, Build then kicks Blob in the face and jumps above him giving him multiple kicks, he then kicks him away and lands on the ground.

"The laws of victory have been set."Build said and he then starts to spin the lever causing the music to play.

**READY! GO**!

Build then charges up his foot and then jumps to the air, Blob got up and saw Build hit the ground making a hole and went underground, then a white energy chart appeared that was in a angle and it trapped Blob, Build then comes out of hole and went on top of the chart.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build then goes into a flying kick position with the leg of tank pointing foward and slides through the lines hitting Blob causing a explosion to happen, Build then lands and looks back to see Blob on the ground in pain but he still lives.

"Great."Build said then he ran to avoid being caught by newsreporters or the police.

After that day a few people have been talking about the new hero that appeared while there wasn't any footage from the news there was few footage from peoples phones, at Stark Tower the famous billionaire playboy was in his lab and he heard the news from a paper.

"Kamen Rider Build interesting seems we got a new hero in town, Jarvis can you find in formation on this new guy?"Tony asked Jarvis.

"Right away sir."Jarvis said.

Then a screen appeared with the footage from someones phone, it showed Build fighting Blob and doing the rider kick.

Tony whistled and said:"not bad, I wonder how did he made that suit."

After some time later Ryo was now in a library reading a few books some having the history about the world, he wanted to know more about it as he could, he found stuff about soem villains and heroes along with organizatons like Hydra, he finished reading and goes to put the book back but he then bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry."Ryo said and he turns around to see a woman wearing a black suit, skirt and glasses.

"It's okay."She said with a smile.

"Still I should have looked better, sorry my bad I'm Ryo Akaba."Ryo said.

"Well nice to meet you Ryo my name is Jennifer Walters."Jennifer said and they shook hands."so what brings you here?"

"Oh I came here to learn more, since knowledge is strenght."Ryo said with a smile.

"So true, I came here to work on a case of mine."Jennifer said.

"Oh your a lawyer, that's interesting."Ryo said.

"Yeah, you know you actually cute up close."Jennifer said making Ryo blush, then she looks at her watch."oh well I need to go see you next time Ryo."

"Yeah see ya."Ryo said and she left the Library."man I never had that kinda of luck back home."

Ryo continued back to reading anopther book, after soem time later he felt the ground shake, he then puts the books back and goes running outside, he then saw someone fighting near the docks.

"Looks like I need to go help."Ryo said an he goes towards the docks.

When he arrived he found two people there looking atthe fight, one was a black man that he heard was Nick Fury while the other one was Ant Man a hero, he looks up to see the villain and he heard from them was Graviton, he saw him defeat two heroes one he knew was Iron man while the other was a female hero that had a wasp like dress, he sent Iron man into space.

"What are Graviton's upper limits?"Ant Man asked Fury.

"We studied him for years and as far as we can tell he doesn't have any, what do you think your going to do Pym, talk him down."Fury said.

"No it's too late for that."Ant Man said.

"Would you need any help?"they looked back to see Ryo smirking.

"This is no place for a civilian to be here."Fury warned him.

"I know, but I'm not exactly a normal civilian."Ryo said taking out the Build driver surprising them, he then puts it on his waist.

Graviton then noticed Ryo and Wasp saw him too and she said:"wait who is he?"

Ryo then takes out the rabbit and thanks bottles and said:"now shall we start the experiment."he then starts to shake them and inserts them on his driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Ryo smilled then he cranks the lever making the tubes appear along with the halfbodies.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said then they attached to him transforming him into Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Everyone got surprised and Fury said:"wait your Build."

"Yes now let's us deal with this Villain."Build said.

Ant Man nodded and he pressed the side of his belt and he became Giant Man, he then goes after Graviton but then Graviton sent a force wave at him sending Giant Man back but then Graviton got kicked in the head by Build who jumped back to the pier.

"You pest, you will pay for that."Graviton said.

Wasp came to build side and said:"well you got him mad."

"But there always a way."Build said taking out another bottle and switches Tank for it.

**ROCKET!**

Build then cranks the lever and said:"build up."then the tank part was replaced for Rocket.

"What, you can change like that."Wasp said.

"Yes, now let's do this."Build said and he the engine part of the arm started and he flies towards Graviton.

Graviton tried to send him down but Build flies around him and hits him from behind, Wasp shot a few beams at his face making get distracted, then from the water came Thor surprising Build and he hit Graviton away with his hammer, Graviton landed where the cranes were and he saw Wasp, Giant Man, Build and Thor going towards him.

He gets up and said:"This can't be I am the strongest there is."then something crashed behind him and he saw it was the Hulk.

"You sure about that."Hulk said and he charges at Graviton punching him away.

"is that the Hulk?"Giant Man said.

"Isn't he supposed to be a bad guy."Wasp said.

"Looks like appearances aren't everything."Build said taking another bottle and swapped rabbit for it.

**PANDA! BEST MATCH!**

Build then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and Panda halfbody swapped Rabbit.

**BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YEAHHH!**

Build was now using Rocket Panda and Giant Man said:"a panda how is that a best match for a rocket?"

"Later let's beat this guy first."Build said.

"Yes, let us vanquish this villain."Thor said and they charge at Graviton.

Graviton was fighting the Hulk who slammed him to the ground, then he got hit by a beam from Iron man who came back, Graviton then sent a shockwave sending them away, he then used his powers to send a container at Hulk but then it was cut down by Build with his claw.

"Your helping me?"Hulk asked confused.

"Of course, now let's take him down."Build said and Hulk smirked.

They charge at him with all the heroes coming closer to him, Thor and Iron man shot beams at making him defend himself but only for Hulk and Build to hit him.

"No."Graviton said and then he used his powers to bring Hulk and Build down to the floor.

"Take him down."Iron man said and they charged at him.

Graviton then points his hand at them bringing each of the heroes down to the floor with gravity.

"You fools I possess the power of the universe it self, I am power."Graviton said and he then flies up to the air and cloud surrounds them with everythign from the docks being brought in to it.

Build saw that one was able to move, he won't allow this guy to win, he struggle to move his left arm and he took out two bottles for Kujira and Jet, he then takes the two from his driver and puts the two in.

**KUJIRA! JET! BEST MATCH!**

Graviton looked down in shock and Build holding the lever for the driver, he then made more pressure trying to stop Build and then threw containers at him, the hulk then jumps in front of Build and throws the Containers away.

"No one is that powerful."Graviton said.

Hulk looked behind to see Build and smilled at him who nodded, then Build crank the lever slowly and then said:"build up."and the new armor pieces attached to him.

**AMAKAKERU BIG WAVE! KUJIRAJET! YEAHHH!**

**(Insert Be the One here.)**

Build then sent a small jet's from his chest piece that went towards Graviton, they were now in front of him and Graviton noticed them, they then shoot at him causing him to stop his power, then he saw Hulk tackle him to the ground and all of the heroes to strike, Hulk was smashing Graviton down but he sent him away, then he got hit from Iron man uni beam along with Wasp blasting him and before he could take them down Build sent a pillar of water undearneath him sending Graviton to the air and grab him with water stream from his right arm, then Giant Man punches him up and Thor made a thunder storm appear.

"This is the winning formula against you Graviton now to finish this."Build said and he cranks the lever.

**READY! GO!**

Build then surrounds the entire place with water and goes underwater, then a whale came out of the water with Build and shoots Build up with its blowhole, Build then did a rider kick and head towards Graviton.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build hit Graviton making him scream then Thor sent a giant thunder blast at him too cuasing a huge explosion, Build then lands on the floor and then saw Graviton crash in the same crater he was in before.

The heroes all regrouped to see Graviton schorched up and could barely move.

"Who's strongest now?"Hulk said to him.

"You had the power to do anything."Giant Man said then he turns back to normal."and you used to put millions of lives in risk."

"How sad."Build said.

"Agreed."Wasp said going to his side and sents a blast knocking Graviton down.

"Come, let us celebrate."Thor said putting his arms around Iron man, Build, Hulk and Ant man.

"Freeze."They look to see a whole army of Shield soldiers."step away from the Hulk, he's a fugitive from the cube."

Hulk got angry but then Iron man went in front of him and said:"you want the Hulk you get through me, the Hulk saved us all he's a hero, as sure as any of us."then all the heroes went in front of the Hulk to back him up.

"Stand down."Fury said going in front of his men."we got bigger problems than the Hulk, 74 supervillains are now on the loose all across the country maybe the world by now."

"How did this happened Fury?"Iron Man asked.

"I don't know, but we can find out together, come work for me as shield agents you can make a real difference."Fury said.

"No."Ant Man said and they all look at him."this is your fault isn't it, Shield created Graviton, whatever you had Hall doing, it changed him, you kept him under wraps and this happened."

"Fury's right."Iron man said shocking them.

"What, you of all people going to work for Shield."Wasp said.

"No, he's right about us making a difference together, one on one we can each take a villain or two but 74, none of us can do it alone, together we have a chance, what we did here can change things, the world needs us, but not as Shield agents as a team our own, together we cna avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."Iron man said.

"We can be Avengers."Wasp said.

"Huh, good name."Hulk said.

"Yeah, were the Avengers."Build said.

"That's the spirit."Iron man said.

And so on that day formed a new team was formed, Build will not have to face a world full of Villains and heroes but he won't do it alone as he is now a Avenger.

**Note:Hope you all enjoyed the start of Build, the battle was quick since Build in a way is a jack of all trades in a way so he had the perfect formula for this fight, if you can guess who that woman he met than you know your marvel history.**


	2. Chapter 2 Some Assembly Required

**Chapter 2 Some Assembly Required**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

After the battle Ryo was back in his appartment that he rented for the night, he was told by Ironman to meet him later at a mansion that he has for them.

"I wonder what Stark has planned for us?"Ryo said.

He prepares to go to bed but then he felt like he was being watched, he took a trunks that has his gear locked awayand brings it next to him, it had a lock that only he could unlock it, he looks around to see if they're is anyone watching, he then goes to bed with one eye watching and the build driver with him just in case, watching him from far away was a woman with long blond hair, she wars a green suit with a skirt.

"So he noticed me, I was curious about this new hero, now I wonder if he could be the one to replace Thor to fill that void."She said.

Next morning Build was at a mansion with his stuff waiting at the gate with Hulk there along with a woman called Pepper Potts.

"Well thank you both for actually being on time, unlike the others."Pepper said to them.

"Hey it's no problem, Kamen Rider Build."Build said shaking her hand and she smiled.

"Ho, Miss Potts."They saw Thor come down."Hulk and Build, tis good seeing you again, are you both ready to join for the upcoming battles?"

"You ready to get a watch?"Hulk said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah we got here on time."Build said.

Wasp then came flying and said:"were here, sorry were late I had to tear Hank away from his lab."Then Ant man grew to his normal size.

"It was an important experiment."Ant Man said.

"Hey Wasp."Build said.

"Oh hey Build."Wasp said and she grows to her normal size."so what have been doing?"

"You know working here and there."Build said.

"Friend Pym I expected you to be, giant."Thor said.

"Really why?"Ant Man asked and Hulk was getting irritated.

"Thy giant self seems more useful."Thor said.

"Where's Stark?"Hulk said.

"Sorry, sorry everyone."They saw Iron man come down."I got caught up in a meeting."he then saw Pepper and too his helmet off."Actually I missed that meeting too, anyway thanks for coming and welcome to Avengers mansion."he introduced the place."this was my."but then Hulk knocks the gate off and goes in."you know that was really rude."

They were inside the mansion and Thor was looking at a scanner and a voice said:"greeting Thor Odinson, may I offer you a drink?"

"What manner of palace is this?"Thor asked.

"This was a museum for the Maria Stark Foundation, my mothers home, I've had it upgraded since the breakout, I thought this could be our headquarters."Tony said.

"Pretty cool."Build said.

"The mansion is runned by Jarvis my personal artificial intellingence, anything you need will provide, say hi Jarvis."Tony said.

"Indeed."Jarvis said.

Tony then showed them the place, they went to a kitchen."We got a full kitche chef on call."

Build saw attacking the fridge and eating the food.

"Hope he saves some for us."Build said.

"There are 12 bedrooms, maid service, laundry, room service, a theather/lounge."Tony said while showing them the place.

Build and Wasp were sitting together on a couch and Wasp turns on the tv.

"Satellite TV and movies, every form of video entertainment on planet."Tony said.

"Are you serious Stark this is what you spent a week preparing."Ant Man said.

"I don't see a flaw."Build said reaching for the remote but then Wasp also did the same and they touched hands, they blushed and pulled away.

"Uh no I havent got to the good stuff yet, your going to need these."Tony said.

Pepper then gives them a card with they're names and picture with the Avenger symbol on it.

"These ID cards are linked to the Stark entry Satellite Network and will keep us in audio and Video communication anywhere in the world, they also give us access and control of the mansion."Tony said.

"Interesting but for my room I will have to keep some security measures."Build said.

"Really, why go some stuff we don't know?"Tony asked.

"You could say that."Build said.

"Well okay better safe than sorry."Tony said.

"I can show you."Pepper was talking to the Hulk.

"You think I can't figure it out."Hulk said angry.

"I'm sure you can."Pepper said.

"Okay how about we continue the tour."Build saifd trying to avoud a conflict.

"Yeah good idea."Tony said and he walk to a terminal, he puts his ID to it and the fire place opened up revealing a elevator.

Wasp shrinks and flies to the elevator."nifty."

Team went inside the elevator and went down, they arrived at a underground chamber and they saw a black pyramid like structure.

"Voila the sub levels."Tony said.

He showed them the place which includes a lab that made Build excited to see, a Plane called the Quinjet, a training room with a bunch of dangerous machines that they had to train on, they then arrived at a meeting room with a table in the middle of it.

"And this is the assembly hall."Tony said.

"All the money you thrown into this is very impressive Tony, where you bored, are we your new pet project, why are we here?"Ant Man said and he goes foward.

"That's a good question kinda angry but that okay."Tony said and they walked foward while Hulk stood behind."Jarvis bring out the most wanted list."then the table made a hologram showing different supervillains."74 supervillains escaped the day of the break out, Graviton is being held by Shield, we got Mandrill but we got more work to do."

Build looks at the villains but he had that feeling again, he looks around and Wasp noticed it and said:"hey are you okay?"

"Did you have that feeling that your being watched?"Build asked.

"Sometimes but what started this?"Wasp said.

"I had this feeling last night now it's back."Build said.

"Maybe it's just nerves."Wasp said then they look at Hulk and waved at him.

"I know many of these villains, the Wrecker and his crew are formidable his weapon is off unearthly might."Thor said.

"If we do recapture them all where do we put them, the big house is destroyed, the Vault is destroyed, we haven't heard anything about the Cube"Ant Man said.

"I'm working with a colleague on something now, Reed Richards has proposed a prison that's actually outside this dimension in a place he calls the Negative Zone."Tony said.

"Too much talking we should just go get these guys."Hulk said.

´"We don't even know what caused the Break out in the first place what's to stop it from happening there."Ant Man said.

"Yes but we can't just let them go."Build said.

"You know maybe we should call it a day, then concentrate on beating up bad guys tomorrow."Wasp said.

"At least two of you knows what they're doing."Hulk said.

"I've had enough of you creature."Thor said and he goes towards the Hulk.

"Wow wait a minute."Build said.

"Your insults end here."Thor said making Hulk look at him.

"You wanna go blondie."Hulk said.

Build then goes in between them and said:"okay that's enough, look how about we take a good night rest and focus on the true enemy not fighting each other."

Hulk grunts and goes to his room and Tony said:"yeah I think it's best we go."He then puts his helmet on, his scanners then checked Build's suit and found a strange source of energy, he wondered what it is but he'll ask later.

Ryo was in the lab to check it out, he decided to make sure the blank bottles were able to be used again, he needed them not only the Sparkling Fullbottle but also the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle since that is what he needs to control Hazard Trigger if not he was in trouble when he uses it, he wrote down notes while looking at the fullbottles for Rabbit and Tank.

He then heard a whisper saying:"be mine."he then stopped to look around, he then saw a ghostly image of a green woman, she then goes up to him while he walks back and gets pinned to the table, she then grabs his face and tries to kiss him, he then breaks free in time and the ghost vanished.

"What was what?"Ryo said still surprised and then he heard a crash near the Mansion, he grabs the driver and the bottles then he runs to the elevator.

He goes out and sees Hulk going on a rampage, he was fighting Thor and they went towards Central Park.

"Something happened to Hulk."Ryo said.

He then puts the driver on and takes the fullbottles and starts to shake them, he then puts them on the driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Ryo then starts to crank the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo then transforms into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Build then runs towards them, he then saw Wasp fly at his side and said:"Build did you know what happened?"

"If you mean the Hulk attacking Thor I'm not certain but I might have a clue."Build said.

They found Hulk fighting Thor, he punched through many trees and pins him to the ground.

"Hulk stop."Wasp said flying up to him."why are you doing this you need to calm down."

"Yes were friends."Build said going up to them."What made you act like this?"Thor then punches Hulk away."now I might know."he then glares at Thor.

Hulk get sup and walks towards them, Iron Man then files down and tries to push Thor but he continued walking.

"Hulk, Hulk stop you have to listen."Iron man said then Jarvis scanned something strange about Hulk."Hulk wait theres something."but then Hulk grabs his head and slammed him to the ground.

Build changes Tank for another bottle.

**SYOUBOUSYA!**

He cranks the lever and said:"build up."then then Syoubousya halfbody swapped Tank, then he shoots water with Wasp's neuro shock blast throwing him away.

Thor helps Iron Man up and Iron man said:"There's some kinda of weird energy around Hulk, Thor it's similar to what your hammer gives off."

Thor got surprised and said:"tis dark magic, Hulk has been enchanted."

"So someones is controlling the Hulk, it's must be the same as that ghost."Build said.

"What ghost?"Iron man asked.

"I was at the lab and then a female ghost appeared trying to get close to me."Build said.

Hulk then goes charging at them but then a hand slammed on top of him, they then saw Giant man stopping Hulk.

"I'm gessing this isn't a team trust building exercise."Giant Man said.

Giant Man then got thrown to the other side of the heroes and they saw Hulk getting up charging at them, Build shoots fire but Hulk then punches him away, Build crashes through many trees, he gets up to see Hulk taking down the Avengers with ease, Thor tries to hit Hulk with his hammer but he dodged and throws him away, Iron Man got beaten down, Wasp got slammed away, Build tries to swap the bottles but then crashes on top of him and then grabs his by his neck, he then goes to punch him but then Bruce Banner got free and stopped the Hulk, he drops Build who then holds his neck in pain, Hulk looks at what he has done in guilt and thne jumps away.

"Hulk."Build said.

"That went well is everyone."Iron man then got hit by an axe.

"The Avengers how unimpressive."A female voice was heard and Thor got hit by a yellow bolt.

Build looks up and sees a woman and a big guy with her.

"How dare you attack us Enchantress."Thor said.

"Wait you know them."Build said.

"Aye the Enchantress and her executioner, they're Asgardians."Thor said with anger."why have you come here Amora?"

"You loved Midgard so much so we thought we would come and all the fuss was about."Enchantress said and she blasts him away."now I found someone that caught my interest."she then walks to the down Build and puts a spell stopping him from moving, she then kneels down to looks at his visor."your friend has a interesting thing about him so I'll be taking him for myself."

"No."Wasp said and she tries to blast Enchantress and Skurge.

Giant Man helps her by trying to crush Skurge, he dodges it and shoots a fireball from his axe hitting Giant Man in the face and he turned back to normal, Enchanctress then traps Wasp and Thor too while Skurge pinned Ant man.

"Giant Man first his head will make a good trophy but don't hurt the one I chosen."Enchantress said.

Skurge lifts his axe up making them worried, then Hulk crashes down making Enchantress break her spell, Build was free and he gets up, Thor then gets his hammer back and Wasp was free too.

Thor then sends a ligthing Bolt down and Enchantress said:"I do not fear your lightining Odin son your magic is nothing against mine."

"You are not my target witch."Thor said and Iron Man got up since he got hi energy back from the bolt of lighting.

"Now my turn."Build said taking out the Rose and Helicopter and bottles, he shakes them and swaps the ones on the driver for them.

**ROSE! HELICOPTER! BEST MATCH!**

Build then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then the halfbodies attached to his body.

**JOUNETSU NO SEPUKI! ROSECOPTER! YEAHHH!**

Iron Man saw it and said:"okay are you trying to fight her or seduce her."

"Hey."Build said.

Enchantress giggled and said:"flatterer."but then she made a shield to block Wasp's blast since she got jealous.

"This will help trust me since I found the winning formula."Build said and he goes to help Hulk against Skurge.

Skurge slams his axe down making ice go towards them, Build flies up using the Batrotor Blade while Hulk got frozen, he then shoots a rose whip from his shoulder hitting Skurge multiple times, Hulk then gets out of the ice and hits Skurge multiple times, the rest were dealing with Enchantress as she tries to block they're attacks, she then tries ti mind control Hulk again.

"Oh no, I need to finish this guy now."Build said and he then cranks the lever.

**READY! GO!**

Build puts the blade on his left hand it got covered by the the whip, he then charges at Skurge while it was spinning.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He then hits Skurge causing him to explode and he got sent away injured but he stood up, Hulk then breaks out of the control and said:"no one controls the Hulk."he then slams the ground making a shockwave sending her away, Thor and Iron Man then blast her knocking her to the ground, they saw her on the ground and the Skurge goes to her side and picks her up, he then makes a portal and walks in.

"They're gone."Build then saw Hulk about to leave."hey were are you going?"

"I'm done."Hulk said and he jumps far away.

They saw him leave and they got sad, they then returned back to the mansion to recover and they were being watched by a man dressed in a black panther suit, Enchantress may have been defeated by her desire for Build didn't end since she still wants him for her.

They were at the lab with Ryo out of his suit and Tony asked:"okay Ryo I scanned your suit and there was soemthing off about it, like a strange energy source, can you tell us what it is?"

He looks at them waiting for answer and Ryo said:"okay you see the suit is made from the Build Driver and Fullbottles and the bottles are made from a gas called the Nebula gas."

"Nebula Gas?"Ant Man said.

"It's a gas from another dimension that has a negative effect."Ryo said.

"What kind?"Tony asked.

"It turns human into monsters."Ryo said shocking them while Ant Man was both shocked and interested.

"Monsters!"Thor said.

"Yes, they're called Smash when a human doesn't have enough resistance to it they die and turn into them, but ones with enough Hazard level can surpress it, I'm at a level 3 with 5 being the max."Ryo said.

"Okay, did you make these bottles?"Tony asked.

"No, I was granted them to be a hero, I want to make sure they won't harm anyone."Ryo said."the drivers help to control the effects but since I'm still not enough level I can't use them without harming myself maybe dying."Wasp gasped and Ryo showed the other drivers.

"Okay last question which one of these can you use without any harm?"Tony asked.

"These ones."Ryo said pointing at Build driver and Transteam Gun.

"Thank you."Tony said.

"Ryo just promisse me that you don't do anything stupid."Wasp said.

"I promisse I want to increase my Hazard levels to use them better in the future."Ryo said.

"Okay I'll have to see more about this Nebula Gas effects since it could be very close to Gamma radiation, now let's take the night off and Ryo I'll be helping you to make a safe that only you can open it."Tony said and they all nodded.

Wasp goes up to Ryo and said:"be safe."and Ryo nodded.

They then returned to they're homes and rooms to rest for the night.

**Note:Enchantress got interested in Build, the avengers now know about Nebula Gas and I might not say he's from a different world since theres no need for it now, to answer the guest reviews:"he will use the kaiser and Transteam Gun gun and he might fight Taskmaset as Bloodstalker.**


	3. Chapter 3 Living Legend

**Chapter 3 Living Legend**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

The Avengers were in the quinjet flying to the artic with Ironman and Thor outside, they were trying to find the Hulk to get him back, Build was next to Wasp in the front seat while she drives.

"This is the coolest thing I ever done, I'm driving a jet."Wasp said.

"It's actually on auto-pilot, sorry Wasp."Iron man said making her pout.

"Well I can turn it off."Build said making her happy.

"Please don't, we need that in the air not crashed."Iron man said.

They then arrived at the place that the fishermen said where a crater was.

"What is that, Ant Man a meteor hit?"Iron man asked.

"No, that's the Hulk throwing a tantrum."Ant man said and that caused Wasp and Build to chuckle.

They landed the Quinjet near the site and Thor said:"tell me Iron man how do you intend to convince him to come back with us?"

"I have no idea Thor, Jarvis scan for lifeforms."Iron man said.

"Mortal technology, you would do better to trust your eyes and ears."Thor said.

"I'm picking something up, it's a life sign but it's faint, that's so weird though since I can't see or hear it."Iron man said.

Wasp and Build go towards together and Wasp said:"okay if this is some kind of evil snow monster I'm going to be."then she hits a block of ice.

"Wasp."Build said and he runs up to her and they looked to see a shield with a star on it.

Thor and Iron Man came and Wasp said:"Tony, that's, that's."they saw a men wearing a american themed suit and he was frozen.

"Captain America and according to my armor he's alive."Iron man said.

They then break the ice around him and took him to the ship, they put him on a table and melt the ice around him with heat, after that the ice was off and his was starting to gain collor, Wasp was in the pilot seat while the others were around him.

"It's amazing that he could still be alive even after being frozen."Build said.

"Look it's incredible, he's waking up."Ant Man said since the captain's eyes were moving.

"Is his brain okay?"Wasp asked.

"Captain are you alright?"Ant Man said.

Captain jumps up and said:"Bucky."he then hits Ant Man with his shield and kicks Thor, Build steps back and he jumps off the table.

"whoa whoa, wait."Iron man said and then Captain pushed the table toward him trapping Iron man to the wall."okay Captain, your safe, your with friends."

"What are you, some kinda Hydra automaton?"Captain America questions him.

"Listen you've been frozen in ice for decades."Iron man said.

"You're creative I'll give you that, where have you taken me, wheres Bucky?"Captain America said.

"It's the truth please just calm yourself."Build said while walking towards.

"Yes like they said you are among friends."Thor said and puts a hand on his shoulder

Captain then hits him with his shield and throws Thor at Build sending them to the controls, then jet then falls down while the hatch opened and Captain America jumps off from it and they were near the the statue of liberty.

At the Avengers Mansion someone wearing a phanther costume was able to infiltrate the mansiona and shut off the security system he went to Builds room and finds a wall safe with a computer on it screen on it, he then types the computer.

"Insert rider name."Computer said surprising him, he then types Build."Build is not available denied."he then tries put the same usb on it but then it spat it out shocking him."intruder, intruder initiate defense program."

Then a hologram of Build appaeared and punches at Panther and to his surprise it was real despite being a hologram, he then avoids it and when he turned around he got grabbed by his throat, he looks in shock and the one that caught him was a hologram of Evol.

"Ciao."Evol said and he then punched him out of the room and the Holograms then vanished.

Panther gets up and decided to leave to go to the underground base for the avengers files, he couldn't understand the first one he could take out since it wasn't as strong but the other he didn't even stood a chance he wondered what it was and how strong is the real one.

Captain American climbs up to the floor of the Statue and then Iron man above him."Captain America stand down, you really need to come with us."

Captain America then responded by throwing his shield at him knocking Iron man out of the sky and it then came back by ricocheting from the statue back to him.

Wasp flies up to him and said:"hey we don't want to fight you, were trying to help you."

"What are you lady, one of Zemo's experiment?"Captain America said.

"What, no I'm, well it's complicated."Wasp said.

"Stand aside Wasp."Thor yelled out and he comes down with his hammer.

Captain America blocks it with his shield, he then trips Thor,

Giant man appears from the ocean and said:"sir we need to take you to a hospital."

Captain America then sees a cruise and sees a asian man in the middle of it surprising him.

"Okay enough."Iron man said flying in front of him."you have to come with us, you don't understand this is not 1943."

"He's a warrior Stark, he will not yield."Thor said.

"You got that right buddy."Captain America said and he throws his shield and Iron Man dodged it but it hit the cruise and Build got shocked since that would have hit civilians, he then comes back hitting Thor and then he jumps at Iron Man hitting to the ground, Iron man then shoots repulsor blasts but Captain America grabbed his arm making them hit Giant Man.

Build walks behind him and takes out the magnet bottle and swaps tank for it.

**MAGNET!**

Captain America looks back and sees Build turning the lever."Build up."then Tank halfbody got replaced with magnet.

Captain America then throws his shield but the magnet on Build left arm points foward and he points his arm at it, then the shield got stuck on it shocking Captain.

"Now if you would listen."Build said and then he had to duck from Captain America's fist, he then backs away and then used his own shield to block it, Build looks at it and then did the same thing he did to his friends he hits him with his own shield."as I was saying listen for once, were trying to help you."

"Sorry but this soldier doesn't listen to Hydra agents, he just takes them down."Captain America said.

"Fine, you don't want to listen to me then follow me."Build said and he then walks up the stairs with him following, then they saw a statue of him and Bucky in honor of them.

The Avengers walk behind him and Iron man said:"you've been gone a long time Captain, welcome back."

After that they went back to the mansion in the Quinjet, they then walk towards the main computer and they told him what happened after he was gone.

"So we won the war."Captain America said.

"Thanks some part to you."Tony said.

"So Hydra's gone."Captain America said.

"Huh, it's uh complicated, I had Jarvis prepare a room for you until we get everything sorted out, you've been gone a long time capt."Tony said.

"Welcome back sir."Jarvis said and Captain America got confused.

"The building has it's own voice, tis very disconcerting."Thor said.

Tony then puts his card on the table and said:"theres something I have to show you, my dad used to tell me stories about you when I was a kid."then a image of a old newspaper about Captain America appeared."you were a inspiritation to me."

"That's, some poor reporting but if I survived maybe Bucky."Captain America said with some hope.

Tony then put a hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry cap, every kid in school learns that Captain America and Bucky sacrificed they're lives to stop the Red Skull, it's a miracle you survived."

"Bucky's gone, everyone I ever knew, my whole world, it's all gone isn't it."Captain America said he then puts the shield on the table and leaves.

"Cap."Wasp said sad for him.

"We just need to give him some time."Build said.

"Alert."Jarvis said and he then showed them the Statue of Liberty being covered by some kind of slime."reports of giant monsters are coming from Ellis Island."

"Avengers assemble."Iron man said.

"Were all right here."Ant Man said.

Iron man gave him a look and they went to help while Build and Wasp stayed behind, they then walked up stairs and Build changed back and went to his room, he looks at the computer and sees something weird about it, he decided to make a check list and put a code on it.

"Access aprove."then it opened the safe revealing the drivers making him calm, he takes out the Transteam gun and the Bat Fullbottle.

"It would have been a problem if someone got any of you, but my security measure is flawless since they can't beat even in weaker forms."Ryo said.

He then closes the safe and walks to Captain America's room, he sees Wasp there already and they opened the door.

"Steve."Wasp called out.

They saw him sitting on his bed without his mask and his room was made to be like it was back in his time.

"Iron man tried to make it feel as much as the 40's as he could."Wasp said.

They heard a beep from the radio and from it came a small device:"excuse me miss Wasp and Build, there appears to be a guest at the main gate."

"As much as the 40's expect for the talking computer."Wasp said and she get serious."Are you okay?"

"I should have never woken up, I'm a soldier, not some future man, but I can't imagine a world that changed so much still needs Captain America."Steve said.

They got worried and then the ground shook, they went out with Steven putting back his mask.

"I need my shield."Captain America said.

"Come on were almost there."Wasp said and she flies further.

"Wasp wait."Captain America said.

They then saw Doughboy coming towards them and Wasp got sick from seeing it go through the pillars.

"What is that thing?"Ryo said.

Then missiles came out of the floor and they got shot towards it, they hit it and they explode but it then buldged and and burped.

"Okay your fat and disgusting and lucky for me slow."Wasp said she then shoots at it, it caused it pain but then went after her."okay I take it back, it's not slow."

"Get away from it."Ryo said and he shoots at it with the gun causing some damage.

Wasp dodges it as he flies foward, Captain America jumps over it but then it trapped it on the wall, Wasp then shoots it getting it's attention and it goes after leaving Captain America alone.

Ryo helps him up and they went to help Wasp, then they saw it eat her."no!"they said and Ryo got angry, it then turns to them then they saw light scoming out of it and then it started to bulge until it exploded, they got covered by bits of it, Ryo takes some of it out and he then runs foward after seeing small object rising up, he picks it up and sees Wasp covered in slime.

"Okay that was disturbing."Wasp said.

He wipes some of it off and said:"I'm glad your okay."that made her smile.

Captain America saw that smiled at they're interaction, then they dodged a shot and saw Zemo there holding a gun."Captain America , it's been a long time."

"Zemo."Captain America said angry to see him.

Ryu glares at him too, then they saw another doughboy coming to his side.

"I brought a second since I need to distract your friends."Zemo said.

"I'll take care of the other blob."Ryo said taking out the bat fullbottle and shakes it, Wasp noticed that it was different and he then twists the caps and inserts it on the Transteam gun.

**BAT!**

Then a rock music was heard and they look at him with Zemo getting interested."Jouketsu"he then pulls the trigger getting covered in mist.

**MISTMATCH! BAT! BAT! BAT! FIRE!**

Then steam came out of the suit and lighting then fireworks came, the mist vanished and he was now Night Rogue.

"Wait that's not Build."Wasp said surprised.

"I am now Night Rogue."Night Rogue said.

"Interesting, you have a another armor, I might just take it for me."Zemo said.

"Over my dead body."Captain America said and he charges at Zemo and begins to fight him.

Night Rogue then shoots at doughboy causing it damage, he avoids it as it tries to grab him."you have to do better than that."he then takes out the Steam blade and attaches it to the gun.

**RIFLE MODE!**

He then shoots him multiple times making Doughboy grunt."now for the finisher."he then inserts Bat again.

**BAT!**

He then charges at the rifle while pointing at it at the doughboy he then pulls the trigger.

**STEAM SHOT! BAT!**

Then it sent energy of shot of a bat's head screeching hitting doughboy and then it exploded like the other one.

Night Rogue looks to his right and sees Captain America with his shield blocking Zemo's blade, he then shoots the blade away and Zemo sees Night Rogue walking towards him.

"We got you outnumbered, so what are you going to do now?"Night Rogue said.

Captain then kicks Zemo away."give up Zemo."

"Never, this is my world and you don't belong in it."Zemo said.

"I may not know about the future but I know one thing about the past, you lost the war, you'll always lose whether I'm here or not."Captain America said.

Zemo then throws a bomb at them making Captain America jump infront of Night Rogue and blocks the blast, they then saw that he was gone.

Wasp flies up to them and said:"what I missed, also this must the other suits you mentioned."

"Yes."Night Rogue said.

"We need to go, your team is in trouble."Captain America said.

They then went to the Quinjet and piloted towards the island, the team was cornered by them and then something happened.

**STEAM SHOT! BAT!**

Another shot hits the Doughboys away, they then saw the Quinjet with Captain America, Wasp and Night Rogue there at the hatch.

They then jumped down with Wasp and Night Rogue shooting at them giving them some space, Captain America then gets Iron Man out of them.

"Thanks."Iron man said and he flies them to a safe spot.

"Were not done yet soldier, this is one of Arnim Zola's genetic freaks."Captain America said.

"Zola of course, I should have recognized his work, that's why Wasp stings are so effective along with the others guys shots they're bio energy."Ant Man said.

"You know that mad man?"Captain America asked.

"I studied some of his creatures before they all had a weakness also judging by the weapon that must be Ryo."Ant Man said.

"Looks he used a different suit."Iron Man said.

"Well these things have the same weakness instability."Ant Man said and he then uses his helmet to send a sound wave causing the blobs to go back, Iron man then flies up."Iron man, modulate the repulsor, match the energy signal signature my helmet is putting out."

"Jarvis, what he said."Iron Man said.

"Indeed."Jarvis said and he then did it, then he shoots his repulsors at them then he charges one final unibeam along with Night Rogue finisher.

**STEAM SHOT! BAT!**

Then the combined attacks destroyed the doughboys, they all got covered in the slime and Night Rogue said:"yay we won."but with sarcasm.

They then saw the people the were there cheering for them and Captain America smiled, after that they returned back to Avengers Mansion and Captain America decided to join them.

They were now all in the living room and Tony while sitting on the couch asked:"okay Ryo we saw another of your gadgets so what that form called?"

Ryo goes in front with transteam gun and said:"that is called Night Rogue, which is possible with the Night rogue system."then he made a scary face."using this transteam gun."

"Okay stop stop stop."Tony said stopping him."what's with the scary face."and Wasp got creeped out.

"Oh sorry I was too in the mood, well using the transteam gun, but let show you, a live demonstration."Ryo got his scary face again while shaking the bottle.

"Your doing it again, are you trying to creep us out."Wasp said.

"Maybe, now watch."Ryo then inserts the bat on the gun.

**BAT!**

Then the music started."jouketsu."then he got covered by the steam and became Night Rogue.

**MISTMATCH! BAT! BAT! BAT! FIRE!**

He then shows them the form."this is what Night Rogue functions."

"Yeah it's way different from Build, also you said Jouketsu, that's Steam Blood and not henshin."Ant Man said.

"Oh well the transteam gun has a different transformation sound so it's functions differently."

"Okay, now I wonder what the others you have."Tony said.

"Maybe in the future in battles since I like to keep surprises."Night Rogue said.

**Note: Captain america appeared and Night Rogue as well, another bottle that wasn't used in the show appeared being Magnet since it's useful since it got Cap's shield from him, now to answer the reviews: he will some the other combos that weren't used, he will use the evol driver just not yet since his hazard level is still low, Ryo is in his 20's, Bobby Jenkins I won't reveal anything and to the toher guest yes all the forms and riders are here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Web Heroes

**Chapter 4 Web Heroes**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

It was morning and Ryu getting up from his bed, he goes to get dress and then he heard Jarvis."Good morning Ryo."

"Good morning Jarvis, hows the others doing?"Ryu asked.

"They all have decided to leave the mansion while you sleept."Jarvis said.

"Really, well I might go for a walk as well."Ryo then got dressed and goes to get some stuff before leaving.

He was then walking outside and he was texting Wasp and she was having a good time at the beach, he smiled since he enjoyed meeting her and spending time with her, he then bumps into someone."oh I'm sorry."he then sees it was Jennifer.

"Well Ryo, it's nice to see you again."Jennifer smiled at him.

"Yeah, we haven't seen in like a few weeks."Ryo said.

"Yeah, you know we should hang out more times together."Jennifer said.

"Well that might be fun."Ryo said.

They then exchanged numbers with a phone that Ryo had extra just in case, she even gave him a wink making Ryo nervous and he then walks away, he to the middle of the city and then he saw a explosion happening, he looks to see a big guy in a Rhino looking body and he was running away while throwing cars away.

Ryo then founds a empty alley and takes out the build driver putting on his waist."now shall we start the experiment."he then takes out rabbit and tanks and starts to shake them and he inserts them on the driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Ryo smiled then he cranks the lever making the tubes appear along with the halfbodies.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said then they attached to him transforming him into Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Build then goes after Rhino, he then sees a hero in a spider costume that he heard about being Spider-man, he heard he was a hero but the news from a certain guy didn't like him, he then sees him web sling brom buildings going after him and he got an idea.

"Well I have a idea how to stop him but first to catch them."Build then takes out the Build Phone, he then transforms into to the bike mode by inserting the Lion fullbottle, he then gets on and he follows them.

Spider-man then stops in front of Rhino and shoots webs at him trapping his arms."hey Rhino head why don't you chill before you I send you to the zoo."

He then breaks the off and said:"I will crush, Spider."

He then charges at Spider-man and tries to crush him but he jumps out of the way while dodging his punches, Rhino then picks up a mail box and throws it at Spider-man who grabbed it with his webs and throws it back at him.

They then heard a bike and saw Build jumping over him and lands next to Spider-man."well isn't this a interesting morning."

"Hey your Build."Spider-man said.

"Yes, it seems your going to need some help."Build then takes out the Spider and Reizoko fullbottles and swaps them ones on the driver for them.

**SPIDER! REIZOKO! BEST MATCH!**

Build then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Buid up." and the halfbodies attached to him.

**REIKYAKU NO TRAP MASTER! SPIDERCOOLER! YEAHHH!**

Spider-man stares at it and said:"wait what was that one called?"

Build then jumps into the air and from his right shoulder pad he shoots purple webs trapping Rhino and he then kicks him away.

"Hey no fair, Web slinging is my thing, you better have a good lawyer because I'm taking you to court."Spider-man said angry.

"Not now, and if your so angry how about this."When Rhino got up Build uses his left arm to shoot a blizzard form his hand blowing Rhino away.

"Okay, well, that's way better."Spider-man said.

Then they heard a scream and saw a guy wearing a vulture armor with a green helmet and red eyes, he was holding a hostage being a girl with long red hair.

"Mary Jane."Spider-man said in shock.

"You know her?"Build asked.

"Another time."Spider-man tried to avoid the question.

Vulture then goes to Rhino and said:"we need to go you idiot."

"Okay."they then run away with her.

"We need to stop them."Spider-man said.

"Hop on."Build then goes to his bike and Spider-man jumps on to the drive, they then drive off chasing after the two villains.

They then got close to them and then Spider-man jumps off and shoots two webs on two buldings, then like a sling shot he flings himself at Vulture hitting him down but Mary Jane was failing, Build then jumps off and grabs her bridal style then he lands on the floor."Are you okay?"

"I am now."Mary said smiling at him.

"That's great."Build then puts her down."now you better go hide."she nodded and runs.

Spider-man then goes to his side and they look at the two villains.

"Now shall we take care of them?"Build said.

"Yeah, let's stop them and bring them to jail."Spider-man said and they then fist bumped.

Spider-man faced vulture while Build dealt with Rhino, Spider-man was web slinging while Vulture flies towards him, he then dodges a kick and Spider-man then kicks him from behind and then webs him, he then spins him around and sends him failing down.

Build was dodging Rhino while he tries to crash into him, Build then makes another cold wind to blind him and he then jumps over him, then Vulture crashes into Rhino sending them to the ground.

"Now to finish this."Build then spins the crank.

**READY! GO**!

Build then shoots a huge blizzard that freezes them together in a block of ice, then he shoots his webs to spin them around.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build then slams them on the ground creating a explosion, then both villains were knocked out.

Spider-man then jumps next to Build and said:"hey we make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, with us both having web powers."Build said.

"Okay, fine maybe there can be two web users in the city."Spider-man said.

After that they brought them to jail and they were now on top of a building.

"You know your a pretty good hero and you use your powers for the right reasons."Build said.

"Yeah I know, with great power comes great responsibility."Spider-man said.

"Wise words."Build said.

"Yeah, someone that was important in my life told them to me."Spider-man said a sad tone.

"You lost him didn't you?"Build asked.

"Yeah."Spider-man said looking down.

"I know how you feel."Build said surprising him."long a go I lost someone that was important in my life, he inspired me to do the things I love."

He then has a flashback of when he was a kid with his father who looked like a older version of him."but then he got taken away from me."he then has another flashback of his father telling him to run and then his house exploded making his younger self yelled"father."

Back in the present Spider-man said:"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."Build then extends his hand at him."if you need any help, just call me."

"Yeah."Spider-man then shakes his hand forming a new friendship between heroes.

They then went they're seperate ways, Ryo was now back in his casual form and was walking down the streets, he then sees the girl Mary Jane again walking towards his direction and he then sees that she dropped her wallet.

He then picks it up and said:"hey."she then looks back and sees him giving it back."you dropped this."

"Oh thank you."Mary said.

"Your welcome."Ryo said and he then starts leaving.

"Hey can I know your name?"She asked him.

Ryo stops and said:"It's Ryo Akaba."

"Well Ryo, I'm Mary Jane."Mary said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you and take care."Ryo then walks away and she then walks away too.

Ryo then gets bumped by a young man with brown hair."Oh sorry."

"Hey it's okay."He then sees the camera."your a reporter?"

"Yeah I work at the Daily Bugle, I'm Peter Parker."Peter raises his hand and Ryo shakes it.

"Well I'm Ryo, isn't that the place that's been saying all that slander about Spider-man?"Ryo asked.

"Well yeah but I don't see him as such, it's just my job I try to take pictures of his heroic deeds."Peter said.

"Well that's good to hear, keep up the good work."Ryo then leaves.

"Hey thanks, bye."Peter then goes running to another place.

Ryo smiles and he then gets a message from Wasp, he looks at his phone to see that she stopped a bad guy with Thor making him smile, he told her that he did the same and she said it was great, she then asked if he had spare time so they could go out and he said yes making her happy.

**Note:Build met Spider-man sooner and he got to use Spidercooler form, Mary Jane appear and she gets a small crush on Build and before you say she's too young she's close to his age by like two years and for Spider-man he can have Gwen Stacy now to answer the reviews:"for the first Guest the reason Black Panther tried to break into Ryo's safe was because he wanted to study the bottles to see what they are made off but Ryo's tech saved them, Is Ryo immune to gamma rays well that's not something I can say just wait and Zero One no since I'm doing Heisei riders first and after they're all finished I might do Zero One and Ryo does have the Evol Trigger he just can't use it yet.**


	5. Chapter 5 Panther's Quest

**Chapter 5 Panther's Quest**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

The Avengers minus Thor were in the base looking at a footage of Captain America fighting Zemo, they then see a shadow jump from a pillar and Tony stopped the footage.

"That's him."Captain America said.

"What am I looking for again, a giant cat?"Wasp asked.

"It's a man in a cat suit Jan."Build said.

"Can the projectionist make this brighter?"Captain America asked and that made him get some weird looks.

"Uh, sure, Jarvis run a full spectrum analysis, will you? And make it brighter."Tony said and they saw the image of the Panther guy.

"Look at that, whatever he's wearing, it's absorbent to all energy spectra.."Hank said making Build wonder."And what he did to Jarvis, the system still doesn't register there having been another person there."Hank uses the computer to check the records.

"Okay, fine, I'll admit it. Whoever this intruder is, he's got some okay technology."Tony said.

"But not as good as mine."Build said and they looked at him.

"Really?"Hank asked and Build showed them a footage from a camera in front of his room.

They then saw him get kicked out and that caused Tony to chuckle."play it again."then they saw him get kicked out multiple times.

"Okay that's enough."Wasp said.

"All I know is that this man in black saved my life, He's an ally, not an enemy."Captain America said.

"Intruder alert."Jarvis said sounding the alarm.

Then everyone ran to the entrance and saw him on top of the gate then he jumps to the ground.

"So he's not an avenger?"Captain America said.

Definitely not."Tony said and Panther goes towards them with his claws ready.

Tony flies towards him and said:"I got."then he got slashed in the chest making him crash into the wall.

"I got Armor hardware damaged, Shield generators offline."Jarvis said.

Panther then takes out two purple knives that glowed in some kind of energy.

Wasp then flies towards in her smaller form:"You think you're fast? Dodge these."she then shoots at him but he didn't feel them but looked like the suit absorbed them.

She then stopped and said:"what happened?"

"Well he didn't dodge them."Hank flies up to her with a flying ant."I did mention that his suit seemed to be absorbent to Watch out!"the two heroes avoided the blasts from the Panthers daggers.

Then he looks at Build who was charging at him, he had the Drill Crusher and fights him using it, they hit against each other and then Build's drill spins and he hits Panther back with it, he then switched the crusher to gun mode and puts the Lock Fullbottle on the slot.

**READY! GO!**

He then charges it and then presses the trigger.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Then the energy turned to chains binding the Panther's arms. Hank then flies to his side and said:"now are you ready to talk about this?"

Panther then presses a button on his wrist that sends a sound wave breaking the chains and Hank got pushed back.

Hank turned back to his normal size and said:"That sound, that's vibranium."

Captain America throws his shield at him but Panther leans back making it pass over him, the shield ricochet of a corner stone of the gate and flies back at Captain America who was able to catch it.

Build then takes out two fullbottles and shakes them, he then twists the caps and inserts them on the driver.

**NINJYA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes forms.

**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAHHH!**

Panther looks at him and Build summons his sword.

**4KOMA NINPOUTOU!**

Build then charges at him and they clash weapons again, then Build jumps away and presses the trigger.

**BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Then four clones appeared around Panther surprising him, everyone got surprised too and Tony said:"okay when will he stop surprising us."

"Hey I'm not complaining, I think it's pretty cool."Wasp said.

Then all the Builds run around Panther and he waits for what they would do, then they start to attack him one by one while he blocks they're attacks with his knives, they try to slash at him and some even slashed at his back, then all the Builds stopped and they pressed the trigger on the sword again twice.

**KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

They're blades got covered in fire and then they charge at him, they then slash at him causing a explosion and then Panther jumps out landing on one knee.

Then the clones vanished leaving the real one and everyone now surrounds the Panther, Tony points one of his blasters at him and said:" Don't even think about it."

"Enough."Panther said with a relaxed posture.

"What's your game, mister? You save my life and then attack us."Captain America asked him and he was angry."And now you expect us to believe you're just going to surrender?"

" I am not surrendering, captain. I have simply seen enough."Panther said.

"What?"Build said.

"I wanted to asses your abilities firsthand."Panther said and he looks at Build."you certainly have impressive abilities."then he takes out his mask."I am T'challa."

"The prince of wakanda."Hank said.

"What, what are you doing?"Build asked.

"I need your help."Panther said.

They then went back to the base and Wasp asked."What do you need our help for? You kind of mopped the floor with all four of us except for Build."

"Yeah, well, for the record, I was holding back, but Jane's right, We're kind of busy with an army of escaped super-villains."Tony said.

"My country has been overthrown by such a villain. A brutal fiend called M'Baku, the man-ape."Panther said." need your help to get past the wakandan people so I can restore the throne."

"Get past the wakandan people? If your people are following this man-ape of their own free will, that's the end of the story, that's what the people want."Captain America said.

" You do not understand."Panther turns around and walks towards the wall."The people are the problem, they follow the old ways, Man-ape won the throne in combat, they feel they must follow him, no matter if he destroys everything and the Man-ape will destroy everything."

"I don't get it."Wasp said."How can he destroy everything?"

"Wait, Vibranium."Build said."that thing is very dangerous."

"And Wakanda sitting on a moutain of it."Tony said.

"The vibranium mound."Panther said and he looks at them."It is our treasure and our responsibility, for centuries we have defended it against any who would exploit it."

"That kind of resource should belong to everyone."Hank said thinking many ideas with the metal."Vibranium has the potential to change the world."

"I agree, but not necessarily for the better."Panther said.

"Well that we can agree."Build said.

"Your equipment."Panther said.

"Yes, I wonder why did you try to rob me?"Build asked.

"I was only trying to study your device but your defense system seemed to surpass my kingdoms."Panther said.

"Well congratulations Ryo, you outsmarted Wakanda."Tony said.

"My people tried to deal with king T'chaka."Panther said.

"Where is he now?"Wasp asked.

Panther lowered his head and they got the message and Captain said:"If this man-ape is going to put lives in danger, we have to do something."

"Lives are in danger, Avengers but not only my people but also my sister."Panther said making them surprised and a tear fell out of his eye.

"What's going to happen to her?"Build asked.

"If we do not act soon then my sister will be forced to marry Man-ape."Panther said shocking them.

"Can you tell us the way?"Build asked and he nodded."okay guys I think it's time we go, I don't like when a young lady is forced to marry someone."

"Count me in."Wasp said.

"Allow me to show you Wakanda."Panther then goes to the computer and puts a hard drive on it."Computer satelite on Wakanda."then they saw a projection of Afirca."Zoom in."and they saw the famous city.

They watched a team load Vibranium in containers to a ship and to they're surprised it was a very familiar group.

"HYDRA!"Captain America said angry.

Then they saw duo making a deal and Tony said:"that's Grim Reaper, one of Strucker's guys but who's Abe Lincoln there?"thye looked at the safari looking guy with the strange device.

"I've met him."Hank said."Ulysses klaw."

"Well let's go."Build said.

Everyone was now in the Quinjet with Tony piloting it and Wasp in the cop pilot seat, Panther chose to stand up and Build looked at him.

"Thor still isn't responding to his to ID card, probably taking a trip to fantasy land."Tony said.

"Say about this marriage thing, how was it even made if she doesn't like him?"Build asked.

"The king gets the right to marry an heir from the former ruler if they are not by blood, so he will force her to marry him unless I stop him."Panther said and he hands were gripping hard.

Wasp was looking at the map and said:"So we need to go through torment forest, past piranha cove, but we have to avoid the chasm of What was it? Icy clouds?"

"Chilling mists."Panther said.

"Right."Wasp said.

After an hour of travel they arrive at the place flying over the jungle.

"This is not the path I laid out."Panther said."You should avoid this area. The jungle here is too well protected."

"Don't worry, the quinjet has the best cloaking tech there is. Mine."Tony said.

Then the jets got shot from the jungle and they start to lose control.

"Wakanda defense tech is better."Panther said.

"I hate you Stark."Build said.

Then the Quinjet crashes through many trees but then it stopped by multiple vines hanging it in the air.

Then everyone was down to the floor and Tony said:"You owe me a jet."

"You chose not to listen to me, Stark, it was a mistake."Panther said.

Tony then goes up to him and said."You and me need to have a little talk, kitty."

Wasp then flies in the middle of them."Hey, would you look at the time? Shouldn't we be somewhere? Like in a big fight against hydra?"

"Yeah so what's the plan?"Build asked.

"We take down Hydra and protect the vibranium mound, then we deal with Man-ape."Tony said.

"Don't underestimate the Wakandan army which is heading this way."Panther warned them."I wish you well, but I will deal with man-ape myself."he then jumps through the trees.

"I'll go after him."Build said and uses the ninjya powers to follow him.

"Hey cap how about you follow them too."Tony said.

"Alright."Captain said and he goes after them.

Black Panther jumps through many trees and then stops on the floor, then both Captain and Build landed behind him.

"Your tenacity is admirable, but both of you are very out of place in the jungle."Panther said.

"You came to us for help, so here we are."Captain said.

"Yeah, we stick together."Build said.

"This is my burden to bear alone."Panther said.

"So the avengers were what? A distraction? You're just using us to get past your own people?"Captain said.

"Man-ape is mine."Panther said and he turns around to look at them.

"You can't just go attack an enemy that you don't know if your strong enough to face him."Build said.

"Besides, I owe you one. You saved my life, remember? So you can let me help you, or we can go another round?"Captain said and Panther relaxes.

"Man-ape took my father and I did nothing. I failed him.."Panther said.

"But what about your sister, are you thinking that you can just defeat him and she can be free."Build said.

"No, even if I do beat him I cannot break the engagement since I'm her blood."Panther said.

"Than what are you."Build then got the idea."you want to kill him."that shocked Captain America.

"That would just turn you into a monster."Captain said.

"Please, I need to do this for my family."Panther then leaves them.

"He's going to go on a dark path, so the only way to stop the wedding is by someone else to defeat Man-ape is a second fight."Build said.

"We need to find away to stop him."Captain said.

Build nodded and then he heard a sound from a distance."I need to go see something, it might be important."Captain nodded and Build jumps to another side of the forest.

Build jumps through the trees and then stops on a branch, he then sees a couple of guards take a girl that was his age that had her hair tied in a bun with some failing down and she was wearing a wakanda wedding dress.

Build knew who she was so he runs towards them, the guards looked behind only to get knocked out.

The girl got surprised and said:"who are you?"

"I am Build, a member of the Avengers."Build said.

"The Avengers?"She said.

"Yes, may I know your name?"Build asked.

"I am Shuri, the daughter of the former king."Shuri said with a sad look.

"Well Shuri I came to help you, your brother asked for our help."Build said surprising her.

"T'challa."Shuri said.

"Yes, he's going after Man-ape in order to free not only the people but you as well, but he's going to kill him."Build said making her gasp.

"What, there has to be another way to stop him."Shuri said.

"You might be able to help, so princess how about I help you."Build said.

She nodded and they ran to where Panther went, while they were running the ground started to shake and then came a machine that looked liked a giant snake.

"Great, it had to robots."Build said and he takes out his sword.

He then charges at it and it blocks his attacks and then throws it away, then it brings it's tail up that had a blade and tries to stab him but Build jumps out to avoid it, he then brings two fullbottles out."time to take it up to the air."then he shakes them.

**TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes form.

**TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATLING! YEAHH!**

Build's wings got bigger and he said:""The laws of victory have been set!"then he summons his weapon.

**HAWK GATLINGER!**

He then flies into the air and starts to shoot at the snake making it get damage, the snake then tries to slash the area which made Build grabs Shuri out of there carrying her bridal style, he then flies to the air and she got surprised being this close to him.

"Are you okay?"Build asked.

"Yes."Shuri said with a small blush.

The snake then makes jet boosters appears from it's side and flies to go after them, then it sends drones after Build by spitting out of it's mouth making him fly away, he then puts Shuri on a tree and said:"stay here."then he flies to the air.

Build sees them going after him so he starts to spin the barrel.

**10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90!**

Then everyone got trapped in a white spherical graph and Build spins one last time.

**100! FULL BULLET!**

Build then starts to shoot at them while spinning around, the snake screams in pain and then a explosion happened with the sound of a hawk at the end, Build then goes to Shuri and picks her up again.

"Now let's go."Build said and they fly towards where Panther is."by the way, where did that snake appear?"

"It's not a wakanda creation so it must be Man-ape's allies."Shuri said.

They then arrive to see Panther fight two female guards while Man-ape was in his throne with a old man, he got pinned down by them making Shuri worried but then they spears were broken by Captain America's shield which came back to him.

"Well good thing he's there."Build said and they fly towards the arena.

Captain was fighting the guards and Panther was facing Man-Ape and was doing fine but then he used a device to send a sound wave to push panther back but then it got shot destroying it.

Everyone stopped and then saw Build land at the entrance with Shuri in his arms before putting her down.

"Shuri!"Panther said.

"What, she was supposed to be with the guards."Man-ape said angry.

"I saved her, now I will make sure you won't touch her."Build said.

"Fool, once I defeat him I will make sure she's mine."Man-ape yelled and that scares Shuri.

"I don't think so, Panther I know that you want to fight him for your people but it won't save her so I challenge him to stop the wedding."Build said shocking them.

"Then it would be the king facing both T'challa and the stranger."elder said.

"This is my fight."Panther said.

"I know, but your sister doesn't want you to kill him."Build said and Panther looks at her and she shakes her head to confirm it."so I'll make him see what he has awakened."Build then takes out the dragon fullbottle.

Everyone heard a roar and see the Cross-Z Dragon flying towards Build and he catches it making it fold up, then he inserts the fullbottle inside it.

**WAKE UP!**

Build walks foward and takes out the fullbottles for the Cross-Z Dragon.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Build then rotates the driver making dragon roars be heard as well and the half bodies appear.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Build said and they attached to him with a dragon armor appearing on his back making the complete suit.

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Build was now Kamen Rider Cross-Z, most of them got surprised and Captain smirked."let's see how the soldier will do."

Cross-Z stands next to Panther and said:"now let's get him as a team."

"Right."Panther said and they charge at him.

Man-ape tries to hit them but Panther jumps over him while Cross-Z catches the punch and punches him away with fire coming out of his fist, then both Panther and Cross-Z start to attack Man-ape pushing him, then Panther kicks him away.

"Now it's my turn."Cross-Z said and he goes in front of Panther while Man-ape get's up."you'll face the fury of a dragon."he then rotates the lever and then a energy dragon appears behind him surprising everyone.

**READY, GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

Cross-Z jumps up and the dragon shoots a fireball sending him towards Man-ape, he got scared and crosses his arm but Cross-Z kicks him creating a explosion and he got sent to the floor covered in bruises.

Man-ape opens one eye to see Cross-Z glaring at him and he sees a image of a angry dragon behind him staring down at him."no!"then he get's knocked out.

Panther goes next to Cross-Z while his people come out."This is the man who has brought catastrophe to our land. The one who took your king through cowardice and dishonor."

"T'challa."Elder said.

"T'challa! T'challa! T'challa! T'challa! T'challa! T'challa! T'challa! T'challa! T'challa!"everyone cheered.

"Well looks like your the king now your highness."Cross-Z said and his sister gives her brother a hug.

"Yes, but your not without a prize."Panther said.

"What do you mean?"Cross-Z asked.

"As rules of Wakanda since you have defeated her groom you are now the one to marry princess Shuri."Elder said shocking him.

"WHAT?!"Cross-Z said.

"Looks like were going to be brothers."Panther said.

"My husband."Shuri hugs Cross-Z.

"Wait, hang on."Cross-Z said.

"This day will mark the first step of the union between a dragon and a panther."Elder said and the people cheered.

"Well congratulations."Captain America said going up to him.

"Don't you start, how about we check on the others."Cross-Z said.

"Good idea."Captain America said.

Then they heard a sonic boom making everyone cover they're ears, Cross-Z looks at the source and said:"it's coming out of where the others are."

Then it stopped and they got confused."they better have stopped it."

Then after a while the entire group came and Tony sees Cross-Z."okay you have another suit."

"This is Cross-Z."Cross-Z said.

"It looks cool."Wasp said flying around him.

"Thanks."Cross-Z said."now I'll just need to kick Panther's butt."

"Why?"Hank asked.

"You wanna know why? That guy tricked me into marrying his sister."Cross-Z said shocking them.

"Well your one lucky guy."Tony said making Cross-Z glare at him.

Wasp face got shocked and she got jealous, she then crosses her arms and turns around.

Tony and Hank saw that and Tony said to him."is it me, or does Jan seem jealous."

"I think she might like him."Hank said.

"Lucky son of a gun."Tony said.

While Panther was talking to his people Shuri was talking to Cross-Z with a smile.

"Okay, I wonder why are you so happy to know were getting married?"Cross-Z asked.

"It's simple my love, you have shown me a pure heart and courage to face anything, I wanted a man like you."Shuri said.

"Hey Cross-Z."Wasp said getting his attention."can we talk?"

He then goes up to her and she said:"your not actually going to marry her are you?"

"No, I was tricked I don't even know her, I'm still trying to figure out not to hurt her since because of him."Cross-Z points a Panther talking to his people.

"Well I hope so."Wasp said to herself and he didn't hear her since he was still looking at Panther.

Then Black Panther made the council run the country to change the ways of Wakanda while he joined the Avengers, Tony agreed which was mostly because they needed a ride home, Shuri said goodbye to her brother and Cross-Z and that he would stay safe for her.

**Note:Cross-Z appeared along with two best matches, I had Ryo go around to find Shuri so that she can be a reason for Panther not to kill Man-ape too, yes I added Shuri to the story since I thought it would have been interesting to have her be around and now Ryo is engaged to her, now to answer the reviews:"Guest I would say good luck with that since Ryo ain't gonna let that happen, this chapters answers the other question, FlameFireZero X here they are and no unless it's from Another Build there are no Smash in this story since they are not needed, now Guest that's been asking in my other stories I will not make Zero One this is Heisei not Reiwa and I won't do him, I will not give any spoilers and the team up I already have everything planned so I don't need ideas and I'm sticking what I had thought about which I'm not telling since no spoilers.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Task for a Cobra

**Chapter 6 A Task for a Cobra**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Ryo was watching tv in the living room and he then sees Wasp come in."hey Jan."

"Oh hey."Wasp said looking a bit down.

"Is there something wrong?"Ryo asked.

"No, I'm just a bit tired that's all."Wasp said.

"If you say so."Ryo said but he knew something was up.

He then gets up turning the tv off, he then goes towards the hall and sees Tony come in."oh hey Tony."

"Hey Ryo, so what's on the news today?"Tony asked.

"Nothing for now, just a couple of small thieves that get stopped with ease."Ryo said."say is something wrong with Jan?"

"Let's say she's having some problems that she needs to figure it out alone."Tony said since he shouldn't tell that she has a crush on Ryo.

"Okay, well I'm going for a walk, call me if something happens."Ryo then leaves.

"Will do."Tony said.

Tony then looks at Wasp who was looking outside a window."you know, you have to tell him one day."

"Why, he has a fiance now."Wasp said.

"Come on, you know that Ryo wouldn't get himself proposed like that, he didn't know."Tony said.

"But still, would he even like me."Wasp said.

"Are you crazy, your the girl that turned down Hank and you think you can't even get a chance with Ryo of all people."Tony said.

"I'll think about it."Wasp said and she flies outside in her smaller form.

Ryo was walking down the streets of New York looking around if trouble happens, you may never know where a villain might appear, he then felt like he was being watched, he didn't want to alert the one watching him so he walks foward going through a crowed of people, he then goes through a alley and sees that he was out of the stalker's sight, he then goes to the other side and was outside again.

"Someone is after me, I need to get out here before they harm anyone."Ryo then runs to another place.

He then reaches near a pier and then hears a sound making him duck, he then sees a bullet hole on the ground, he then looks up to see a guy wearing a black suit, with white gloves, boots and a white cape with a hood but his most defining feature was the metal skull mask on his face.

"Impressive that you were able to dodge it."he said.

"Wait, I know,your Taskmaster."Ryo said.

He read the files of the villains that escaped and he was one of them, he's a villain that was also a mercenary, his most deadly thing was that he could copy any physical fighting moves.

"Yes, and I know who you are, Build."Taskmaster said shocking him.

"What?!"Ryo said.

"I did my research on the member of the Avengers and you caught my attention, the forms you take in that suit of yours makes it a prize I must have."Taskmaster said and he then jumps down to the floor.

"I won't allow you to take my driver."Ryo said and he goes to take out the Build Driver, but then Taskmaster charges at him taking out his sword, Ryo then dodges the first attack and tries to dodge while he tries to fight back.

Ryo tries to punch him but Taskmaster blocks the punch and then kicks him away, Ryo falls to the floor and the driver gets sent away on the pier, they then look at it and go running towards it, Taskmask goes to get it but Ryo tackles him to the ground making them wrestler for a but but then he kicks him off.

Ryo was on the floor and Taskmaster puts it foot on his chest pinning him to the ground."now without that armor, you can't even fight me."he then brings his sword up making Ryo nervous but then he got shot i the head by a blast making him step back.

"Leave him alone."Ryo looks up to see Wasp in the sky flying towards them.

"Wasp."Ryo said happy to see her.

"That little insect."Taskmaster said.

Ryo saw that the driver was far away so he takes the Transteam Gun and shoots him away from him, Taskmaster then looks to see Ryo with the gun and said:"where did you get that?"

Ryo then takes out the lost cobra fullbottle and inserts it on the gun.

**COBRA!**

Then music started and Ryo said:"Jouketsu" he then pulls the trigger getting covered in mist.

**MISTMATCH! CO-COBRA, COBRA, FIRE!**

Ryo then transformed into Blood Stalk surprising Taskmaster."that form."

""I am Blood Stalk..."He then clears his throat changing the voice."...or do you prefer this voice better?"

"I don't think the voice matters here."Wasp said going to his side.

"Well I'm glad to have you here, this freak was trying to get my driver."Blood Stalk then goes to pick up the driver."now you'll face this instead."

"I wonder what this form will do."Taskmaster said and he charges at him.

He tries to slash him but Blood Stalk blocks it with the Steam Blade and they start to clash blades together, Blood Stalk then breaks up the attacks and shoots Taskmaster point blank throwing him off, Taskmaster then takes out his shield and charges at him, he then starts to avoid the shoots and starts to push back Blood Stalk.

Wasp then shoots at Taskmaster and he blocks them with the shield, then he throws it at her making it hit her shocking Blood Stalk, she then falls to the ground and the shield goes back to him."now that insect is taken care off."

Blood Stalk got angry and charges at him, he then starts to slash at him while he tries to block the attacks but Blood Stalk rotates the wheel.

**ELEK STEAM!**

He then charges it with electricity and slashes Taskmaster making him scream and he gets sent through a warehouse, Blood Stalk then walks towards the place to find him, he sees he was gone and looks around at the dark place.

"I must say that was impressive, the gear you have would have stun me but my suit was able to protect my nerves from it, this form seems the most interesting."Taskmaster's voice was heard.

"Then come and get it."Blood Stalk said.

Then something lands next to him to see a grenade and it then explodes throwing him to the side, he then gets up to see Taskmaster moving around the shadows.

"That won't work."Blood Stalk said and he tries to shoot him but Taskmaster avoided all of his shots."how about a new tactic."he then combines Steam Blade with the gun.

**RIFFLE MODE!**

Then he rotates the wheel.

**ICE STEAM!**

He then charges the shot and shoots at a place that Taskmaster was freezing the wall and he then jumps over the shot landing in front of him.

"Impressive your weapon has many different modes to use different attacks."Taskmaster said.

Taskmaster then charges at him and tries to slash him while Blood Stalk avoids it by jumping back and shooting him, Taskmaster blocked the shots with his shield and then adapted to his attacks and was close to him again, Blood Stalk then leams back avoidig a slash and then slashes at him with the blade of the gun and then spin kicks him away.

Taskmaster holds his face and looks at Blood Stalk with a smirk."well I didn't see that one coming, the moves I keep getting from you give me the edge but then you find new ones."

"I have more tricks."Blood Stalk takes out a fullbottle being Tank and inserts it.

**FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK!**

He then shoots a missile at him made of blue energy shocking Taskmaster and then he blown away sending him to a wall, Taskmaste then gets off the wall and looks at Blood Stalk.

"Now for the finisher."Blood Stalk then summons two cobra from his suit and they wrapped around him trapping Taskmaster, Blood Stalk then puts the cobra bottle on the riffle.

**COBRA! STEAM SHOT!**

He then fires a purple cobra of energy that hit Taskmaster making him explode, he then lands ont he floor damaged and looks at Blood Stalk in both amazement and fear, amazed because of his power and fear of his strenght.

"Well now that was easy, you think I wouldn't have a plan to take you done, I might not be the best fighter in the group but I am a genius."Blood Stalk said.

"Yes, it seems I underestimated you, but next time."he then throws a grenade that made a blinding light and Blood Stalk covers his eyes.

Blood Stalk then recovered his vision to see that he was gone."darn it, well now I need to check on Wasp."he then goes outside.

He then picks her up gently and she starts to wake up to see him."are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know that suit would have creeped me out but I guess since it's you I can deal with it."Wasp said.

"You know I saw the way you acted when you saw me in danger, I must now what got into you?"Blood Stalk asked.

She got nervous and said:"alright, look I like, like really much, and when i saw that you got engaged to Panther's sister, it really hurt me."

"Jan I didn't know that you felt that way."Blood Stalk said and he then rests his forehead against her smaller one making her smile.

Back at the avengers mansion the rest of the guys were at the living room and Tony said:"I swear, Jan was getting worse when I saw her."

"When ones feelings are kept within they start to cause pain."Thor said.

"Ryo is engaged to my sister as the laws of Wakanda."Panther said since he let that one be since his sister did like him.

"But he met Jan a long time before he even met your sister, so they have more of a connection."Hank said.

"We will just have to wait until they return."Captain said.

Then they heard someone walking in and they saw Ryo and Wasp smiling and they were holding hands.

"Well look at that."Tony said.

Thor got happy and said:"friends, this is a moment of joy."he then hugs the couple.

"Well thanks."Wasp said.

Ryo then looks at Panther who was glaring at him."look I know this looks bad, but Janet was very close to me, I don't even know your sister that well."

"All I can say is she won't give up on you."Panther said.

"Wait, even when he's dating Jan."Hank said and he nodded.

"Well looks like you got yoru hands full my friend."Tony said to Ryo and chuckled.

Ryo frowned looks like it won't be that easy to explain to Suri.

**Unkown Place**

With Taskmaster he was in his base looking at the computer, he was watching the footage he was able to get about Blood Stalk and seeing the different abilities he did,

"With that power, I could be able not only to copy the moves but also the powers of everyone and become the strongest being."Taskmaster said.

"Then maybe we can help."he then takes out his guns and turned around, he then saw a green light and from it came Baron Zemo, Enchantress and Executioner.

"We are in need of yourservices mercenary."Zemo said."we can offer you what you most desire."

Taskmaster thinks about it and then chuckles.

**Note:Blood Stalk appeared and Ryo and Wasp are now a real couple, Taskmaster was added since I wanted a rival to Build like the others so he was picked since he could adapt and learn to many fighting styles and he would want the Build Driver, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins no spoilers, QueStarter it's if Build would let him get get taken over by a symbiote in the first place.**


	7. Chapter 7 Gamma World Part 1

**Chapter 7 Gamma World Part 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In the middle of the night the Avengers were after Hawkeye the archer who was jumping through the roofs of buildings.

"Stay on him."Tony said to everyone.

Panther was jumping through the buildings, Captain America was ridding a motorcycle along with Build who rode his, Iron Man and Wasp were flying scanning for him.

Captain lands a few meters away from Hawkeye and said:"I've got visual, This joker's fast, I'll give him that."

"Well we need to be faster."Build said jumping next to him.

Tony flies up and sees him jump off the building."Cap, Build, Panther, he just disappeared off my grid, do you have him?"

Wasp then flies next to him."Wow, HYDRA agents are getting good, He doesn't even have any powers."she then saw him in a alley."There he is."she then flies towards him.

She goes in front of him but he points a arrow at her scaring Wasp.

"Hi there."Hawkeye said.

"Give it up, Hawkeye."Tony said and they surround him."You can't win."

But then a spotlight appeared on them blinding everyone, they looked up to see a SHIELD aircraft."Attention, Avengers."

Build then looks back to see Hawkeye but he vanished."he's gone."

"No sign of him, great."Tony scanned to find him.

They then saw the entrance open to see Coulson with two soldiers next to him.

Tony then flies up to them and said:"You just let your own traitor get away, Next time SHIELD wants to help, don't."

"Let him go for now, we didn't come for Hawkeye, Iron-Man."Coulson said surprising them.

"What?"Build said.

"We came for you and your team, we need your help."Coulson said.

Later the Avengers except Ant man flew over the desert with Coulson's jet ahead of them, they were inside the Quinjet but Tony flew by himself on the outside.

"I'm getting impatient here, your not telling us where Fury is, your not telling us what's going on."Tony said.

"Even if I knew where Nick Fury was, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be at liberty to tell you, Iron-Man."Coulson said.

Build was next to Wasp on the drivers seat and Coulson said:"As for what's going on, it's simpler if you just see it yourself."

"Look, on the horizon."Build said.

They saw a ginat green dome of energy surrounding a building, it was the cube a prison for all radioactive villains.

They then landed on the outside and exited the jet to get a good look.

"What manner of sorcery is this?"Thor said.

Tony scans it and said:"wow it's pure gamma radiation, man I bet Hank is sorry he stayed behind in Wakanda now."

"No kidding, this is way cooler than studying vibranium."Wasp said and she then looks at Panther."Uh, no offense."

Build examins it and said."well good thing I came prepared."

"Where is Bruce Banner?"they looked to see a big guy with long green hair."I was told he was on your team."

"Why does that man have green hair?"Captain asked.

"I have no idea."Tony said and he looks at the guy."You're Dr. Leonard Samson, right? Hulk is on a vacation."and he and Coulson get surprised."Now, does some one to tell us what's going on."

They then took them to a lab to show them footage of what happened, they saw a few shield soldiers inside of the cube."This is video from SHIELD's incursion into the Cube, after the breakout, the staff and SHIELD personnel were all accounted for, but the prisoners, now, they were another matter."they then saw a hand grab one and they saw the soldiers shooting at something but then a green light came making them footage end.

"What was that?"Wasp said.

"Emil Blonsky, the Abomination, strong as the Hulk, twice as mean, and with military training."Samson said showing them a image of it."He's not the problem, though."

Coulson then shows them footage of a few shield members outside of the cube."The energy dome exploded outward from the Cube and the SHIELD was caught inside it."then they saw them mutate because of the dome shocking them."And then this happened."

"It is similar."Build said to himself.

"The dome is expanding with no sign of stopping, at this rate, it will hit a town in the next six hours, a major city in eight."Coulson said.

"Who is responsible for this?"Captain asked.

"Samuel Sterns, the Leader, a gamma irradiated villain, as strong as the Hulk is, the Leader is intelligent."Samson said and he showed a image of the guy.

"As far as we know, the Leader's inside, most likely with a mess of gamma villains, The Abomination, the Absorbing Man, Zzzax."Coulson said."They were all inside the Cube when the breakout occurred."

"This doesn't sound good."Build said.

"Yeah."Wasp agreed.

"We want you to go into the Cube."Coulson said.

Wasp then laughs a bit nervous, then she saw the serious look on his face."Oh, wait, you're serious."

"Yes."Coulson said.

"Not to harp on this one particular little point, but how are gonna get into the Cube without, you know, getting all gamma-ed up?"Wasp asked.

"This is how, Wasp."Samson then presses a button on a wall to show bunch of radiation suits making her frown.

"I've modified this SHIELD radiation plating to protect you, Wearing these, you should be immune to the effects of the Gamma Dome."Samson said and Wasp, Captain America and Panther were holding some of the suits.

A agent offers Thor one and he said:"An Asgardian needs no such protection."

"Well I don't need one."Build said and they look at him.

He then takes out a watch like device that was green and he puts it on his right wrist, he then turns it on to make a barrier around him."this creates a barrier around my suit allowing me to be safe."

"Well that's good for you but were these even tested."Tony asked.

"Uh, no, it hasn't been tested yet."Samson said making them worried.

"Okay rookie move, always test it."Build said.

"But I'm confident it will work."Samson said putting his own.

"Okay but if Wasp gets mutated your getting beaten up by me."Build said and she hugs him.

"Okay."Samson then walks out a bit scared.

They then suited up with Tony activating the gamma mode of his armor to protect him, then the group walked outside standing in front of the dome.

"So who wants to go first? Panther?"Tony asked

Panther goes foward but Captain America stopped him and said."Leaders lead."

"Thanks, Cap."Tony said.

Tony steps foward and stops a few feet away from the dome, he then looks back to see Captin America giving him a thumbs up, then the dome passes through him and he was fine.

"Damn, I wanted his stuff so I can have better research."Build said.

They then walked foward and stood by him, they went towards the prison and Tony said:"Iron-Man to SHIELD base camp, respond, ugh, communications are down."

"SHIELD's down, too, I got nothing."Coulson said.

Wasp flies around to see the wreckage and said:"Man, look at this place."

Someone was watching them from behind the airships, it was a woman she smiled, then she follows them from behind.

Then a monster sppears behind Wasp and Build said:"Wasp look out!"

She then flies away from it, it was a rock monster and then came two others being a ogre looking one and a harpy.

"Quartermain?"Tony said.

"It's them, It's my men."Coulson said.

Then they charged at them, Build fought the rock guy while the other fought the rest, he takes out Drill Crusher and starts to slash at it while drilling it's body, the monster then knocks him away and he lands on the floor.

"Okay a new plan."Build takes out two fullbottles and shakes them.

**GORILLA! GATLING!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."the he changed form.

**HAWK GATLINGER!**

The guns appears and he starts to shoot at the monsters making it roar, it then charges at him but Build punches with his right fist making it fly back and crash into a piece oe metal knocking it out.

"That's one down."He then looks back to see Samson slam the harpy to the ground surprising him and sees the rest take out the ogre.

"Okay that was impressive."Build said to Samson."your could be a avenger."

"Look around, this is all my fault, Bruce warned me and I didn't listen, My only concern right now is making this right."Samson said.

"The dome has to have some kind of power source like a gamma generator."Tony said.

"If the Leader truly is as brilliant as Samson says, then this is no doubt a trap."Panther said."He would be prepared for SHIELD at the very least, and the Hulk at the very most."

Wasp gasped and said:"I forgot you talked." that made Build chuckle.

"If this is a trap, warriors, then so be it."Thor said.

"Okay, Thor goes in first."Tony said.

Build goes behind him and said:"get inside."he then kicks him foward causing some of them to laugh.

"Okay, not cool."Tony said and he goes inside with the other following him.

They were inside the building with Build and Wasp next to each other but she was flying, they then heard a scream and saw one of the guys get dragged away.

"What just happened?"Coulson said.

"The gamma radiation is messing with my systems, I've got multiple contacts, but I can't lock them down."Tony said.

"Then everyone be on your guard."Build said.

"If anyone is completely terrified, I can escort you out."Wasp said Samson then gets pushed back."Doc?"

"Show yourself, coward."Thor said and he gets grabbed from behind.

"The U-Foes."Coulson said then a skeleton one appears above him and shock him.

Then a smoke woman goes around Build and she holds his helmet."Give Vapor a kiss."she then kisses him making Wasp mad but then Vapor felt a reaction from his body making her get push back.

Wasp then tries to shoot her but she gets slammed to a wall.

"Welcome to the cube."Vector said.

"Vector, that's, I created those devices to drain gamma energy."Samson said.

"The Leader has other plans for them."Vector said."Our powers are increased to level you can't"but then Panther knocks him down.

"You all talk too much."Panther said.

Build then puts a fullbottle on the driver.

**DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever."build up."then the half body appeared.

**KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAHHH!**

Build then punches Ironclad away allowing Thor to spin his hammer making Vapor get blown away, Build then raises his left arm making diamods come out and rotates the lever.

**READY! GO**!

He then punches the diamonds at Ironclad making see them surround him.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Then Build charges at him and punches him with his right hand making him explode, he then gets knocked down.

"Well that was easy."Build said.

"The Leader will have to do much better."Thor said.

"No."they looked up to see Panther on the walls."The agents outside, the U-Foes, it is all a distraction."

Then X-ray shocks Coulson and Wasp.

"Wasp!"Build goes to her and sees X-ray come out of her.

Thor then charges at it and hits him with the hammer making it explode, Wasp then screaemed and she starts to mutate becoming a mutant Wasp.

"Wasp."Build's hands were shaking and then she tries to go after but she gets hit away by a rock.

Everyone looks back to see a woman, Build got surprised to see it was Jennifer wearing her suit and she was fine."well it looks like I should have come sooner."

"Jennifer!"Build and Samson said.

"You know her?"Tony asked."wait a minute how isn't she affected."

She smirked and her eyes start to glow green and she starts to change, her skin turned green and her body got bigger, her suit starts to get ripped and her hair longer, then she was now wearing a white and purple leotard with shoes.

"This is how."She then winks at them.

"She-Hulk!"Vector said shocked.

"Wait She-Hulk, are you kidding me?"Tony said.

"I'm glad to see you here."Samson said.

"Yeah I came to help a friend."She-Hulk said and she punches Vector knocking him out.

"Uh Jennifer are you related?"Build said.

"Yeah the Hulk's my cousin."She-Hulk said.

"Okay, well we could just muscle now."Tony said.

Wsp then goes towards them but She-Hulk grabbed her by the neck and said:"sorry but this will only hurt a bit."she then slams her to the ground.

"Is she okay?"Build runs to her side.

"Yeah, just sleeping, we need to turn off the generator and then she'll be fine."She-Hulk said and they went towards it while a few of them stayed behind.

They then found the place and found a group called the Wrecking Crew there.

"Hey look, they have She-Hulk with them."One of them said.

"Well boys looks like you have to get use to me."She-Hulk gets ready.

They then put the gamma boosters to transform, then the heroes start to fight them off and She-Hulk strenght was enough to hold them off since she punched many of them away, Build punches many of them away along with Samson and Thor.

She then goes back to back with Build and said:"you know this a hell of a second meeting."

"Well yeah, but I'm glad to have you here to help us."Build said making her smile.

They then saw Panther jump towards the generator and throws a bomb making it explode, the shock caused all the mutants to turn back to normal.

Panther goes up to them with his mask destroyed and said:"it was good that you were able to hold them off while I took out the generator."

"Well good thing it work now let's get these guys arrested."Build points at the knocked out Wrecking Crew.

They arrested them and were outside with everyone getting a check to see if they're alright from the doctors.

Build and She-Hulk were together and she said:"well looks like were done."

"Yeah, I'm surrpised you have the same powers as Hulk."Build said.

She then wraps a arm around him to bring Build up and she said:"yeah, but you know what they say the female is the deadlier species."

"Okay."Build said a little surprised and she smiles like looking into his visor.

Then a green light appered from the cube surprising them, they didn't know what happened but something bad is going to come and Build might be force to do something to protect his friends.

**Note:She-Hulk appeared and the first part is over, she made the battle easier since she's about the same strenght as the Hulk so with the extra muscle made it easier for them, the She-Hulk here is based on the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes version so she can transform back, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins not spoilers and Guest yes I do mind since I don't go to Wattpad so no."**


	8. Chapter 8 Gamma World Part 2

**Chapter 8 Gamma World Part 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Last time the Avengers arrived at the Cube to stop the dome of Gamma radiation from getting to the city, they faced the U-foes who gave them trouble but they were able to defeat them along with the Wrecking Crew thanks to She-Hulk's help, they were outside resting but then a light came out of Cube surprising them causing something to happen.

The dome was back and everyone was starting to mutate, She-Hulk and Build watched this and saw they're friends mutate in gamma mutants of themselves.

"No!"Build said.

"Damn it, I should I have known he would try to do something like this."She-Hulk said.

Thor then gets attacked while he fights them off, Samson them gets tackled by Panther and Build said:"Samson."

"No friend Build, we need to escape."Thor said but he gets tackled by a group of them.

Build then sees his device sparking and making him nervous.

"Your device, get back I'll hold them off."She-Hulk then charges at them punching each of them away, but then two SHIELD members grabbed her arms and Captain America pushes her to the ground.

Build steps back and sees them coming towards him.

The Leader watched the fight from affar with the Absorbing Man and Abomination by his side.

"Now there is only one, when he gets mutates, he will serve me as well."Leader said.

Build was scared but he didn't have a choice, he looks at She-Hulk and said:"Jennifer."she then looks at him."if something happens, stop me."

"What!?"She got surprised.

He then takes out the Hazard trigger, he opens the case and presses the button.

**HAZARD ON!**

His hand was shaking and he inserts it on the driver, he then takes out Rabbit and Tank and inserts them.

**RABBIT! TANK! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

**DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN!**

Everyone watches him and the Leader said:"what is he planning?"

Build then rotates the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He then makes two platform molds on both sides of him.

**ARE YOU READY?**

He then looks down and said:"build up."then they closed in on him, then they opened with a ding.

**UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

They saw Build in his Hazard form and he looks at them while the watch falls down and breaks.

"I don't know what he did but now he'll be under my control."Leader said but then got surprised."what, he's not mutating."that surprised his men.

Build then charges at them and could feel the Gamma Radiation trying to go inside of him but the Neubula Gas's power was pushing it away, the Gamma monsters tried to fight him but he starts to punch and kick them away, Panther then tries to pounce him but Build turns around and punches him in the face, Wasp charges at him but he dodges her attack and slams her away, Tony goes towards but he gets kicked away.

"I command you to."Leader tries to control Build but he then turns around to glare at him making the Leader get scared and he falls to the ground.

"What happened?"Abomination said.

"He pushed me away."Leader was sweating.

Build was still fighting off many of the Gamma monsters while trying to control himself, She-Hulk was free and stands up since they left her to fight him.

"What happened to Build?"She-Hulk said.

Leader was getting angry and said:"forget him, Avengers take Thor and Samson while the rest take care of the other one."

The Gamma Avengers get up and picked up Thor dragging him away, Build saw them and tries to go after them but the other Gamma mutants hold on to him, then he saw them leave and that made him angry, then something snapped inside of him and he growls, he then pushes them away and starts to beat them all up.

She-Hulk got shocked the way he's fighting now, he lost all sense who he is now just like her cousin.

Coulson tries to get him but Build grabs him by his head and presses the button on his trigger.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

His foot then charges up with black energy.

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He then kicks Coulson away making him crash on the outside of the dome

**YABEI!**

She-Hulk then sees that he turned back to normal shocking her and she could see he was still alive.

"That energy, it ate away the gamma radiation, so that's why he was safe that made him immune but now he lost control."She then runs outside of the dome."theres only one person I know can help."

Build was punching many of the mutants and they were getting beaten up, they were all failing down like flies getting knocked out from each of Build's attacks and she hoped she can stop the leader so she can save Build.

She-Hulk runs through the desert and then sees the dome on the city making her shock, she then sees the people mutating."no, I have to stop, I gotta find Bruce."she then sees Hawkeye from a distance and follows him.

She then walks towards a forest and a hears a explosion happen, she then walks towards the source and then finds Hulk talking to Hawkeye.

"Bruce."she gets they're attention and runs towards him.

"She-Hulk."Hulk said looking at her.

"I'm glad I was able to find you, I need your help Leader has turned everyone into Gamma Mutants and Ryo, he lost control over his form."She-Hulk said surprising him on the last part.

"You see, that guy is fighting a whole army of Gamma Mutants and they need your help not only to stop them but to stop him as well so we need Bruce."Hawkeye said since he's been trying to convince him to come help.

"Why should I?"Hulk said.

"Come on, your not just going to let them go."She-Hulk said.

"Listen, Bigfoot! If you don't give me Bruce Banner in the next three seconds, bottom line? I will take you down."Hawkeye said and then Hulk starts to laugh making them smile.

Then he transforms back and Bruce said:"okay. You have to give me a minute, he hasn't let me out in weeks, also nice seeing you again Jen."

"Yeah."She-Hulk said.

Build was standing on top of the defeated mutants, they were still alive but were knocked out, then he looks at the city and walks towards it since he could feel where the Leader is, while walking down the streets many mutants go after him but he punches them away knocking them out without even stopping.

Jennifer, Bruce and Hawkeye were in a cabin that Bruce had has a safe house, he was typing on a computer and asked Jennifer:"so what happened to Ryo?"

"He used a device to give him a new form but then it changed him, after some time he lost control, but when he attacked one of the mutants he changed it back to normal."Jennifer said.

"Yeah I saw that, he did a kick and boom Coulson was normal."Hawkeye said.

"It must be that Nebula Gas that his bottles use, they are a counter part to gamma energy in a way, so both of them ate each other negating them."Bruce said.

He then takes out a injector gun and gives Hawkeye a shot.

"Hey!"Hawkeye rubbed his arm.

"Oh don't be a big baby."Jennifer said.

"That will temporarily protect you from the Leader's gamma energy."Bruce then goes to the computer."I've located the epicenter of the dome, that's where the Leader will be with the Gamma Energy Generator. That's what we have to destroy."

"Well, you've just got all the answers, don't you? So how are we going to get to the Leader?"

"The direct route."Bruce's eye glowed along with Jennifer's and they transformed.

**Las Vegas**

In a building Thor was fighting both Absorbing Man and Abomination with the Leader watching for his amusement, but then the roof behind the leader got destroyed and from it came She-Hulk and Hawkeye.

"You with the head, freeze!"Hawkeye points his bow at him.

Hulk then lands next to them and Leader said:" I knew you would come eventually, my old enemy and you even brought your cousin. But you of all people must realize this is for the best. In Gamma World, no one will hunt you. No one will try and cure you. You'll be a king. Everyone who hated you, who attacked you, they will be you. Are you really going to try and stop me?"

"I think the word we'll looking for is."She-Hulk said.

"Smash you."Hulk and She-Hulk said.

"Disappointing, but not unexpected. Abomination."Leader said and Abomination goes to face them.

You ready, animal? With the Leader's tech, I'm stronger than you."Abomination said and he grapples with Hulk.

"I'm smarter than you."Hulk then kicks him through the roof and goes after him.

Then the door exploded and they looked towards it, they then saw Build walk in and he look at the Leader with a glare.

"Absorbing Man."Leader said and he goes after him.

"Your mine."Absorbing Man got grabbed by the throat stopping him, the Leader got shocked and Build presses the switch.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

His arm then sparks.

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He then shocks Absorbing Man making him scream and he got stunned.

**YABEI!**

Build then rotates the driver again.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

His right foot gets charged up and he then kicks Absorbing Man out of the building.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

"Impossible!"Leader said.

The Avengers go to face him but Hawkeye shoots arrows at them making them turn back to normal.

"A little something Bruce Banner made to help."Hawkeye said.

Thor gets up and said:"what happened to friend Build?"

"He got changed, that device on his belt changed him."She-Hulk said and Thor looks at the hazard trigger.

Hulk and Abomination were fight against each other on the roof and then Build looks up to see Abomination, he then presses the button.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

His arm then sparks.

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He then speeds up appearing in the roof and strikes Abomination multiple times and then punches him away to the generator, then he rotates the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then jumps into the air and does a flying kick.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

Abomination then sees him and said:"I'll get you Hulk along with your friend."and then he got kicked causing an explosion sending him flying away, the generator got destroyed too making the leader scream in pain and his head got too big, then he falls to the ground.

Hulk stares at Build knowing he was planning something, then Build jumps next to the Leader and grabs him by the mouth, Leader screams and Build lifts him up, he stares into his face and Leader was scared, he then sees Build going towards the button making him scared.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

Everyone got shocked, he was planning to kill the Leader.

"Dude that's enough."Hawkeye said and grabs him from behind but Build throws him off.

"Stop at once friend Build."Thor then charges at him with his hammer and knocks Build away from Leader.

Build then sees them group up against him, then he charges at them, She-Hulk then blocks his punches but she was getting pushed back but then Hulk punches him to a wall.

"I'll stop him."Hulk said.

Build gets out and charges at Hulk, they then start to clash punches together, Hulk gets stronger and starts to punch Build multiple times and then punches him away.

"We need to get the belt off of him."She-Hulk said and Thor nodded.

Hulk then punches Build multiple times making him get pushed back, then She-Hulk and Thor grabbed him from behind and she said:"get the belt."

Hulk looks at it and then grabs it, then starts to pull it off and then the belt comes off, Build's form got canceled and he goes back to normal, Ryo then falls into they're arms getting knocked out.

"It's okay, he's just knocked out."She-Hulk said.

"Well good that he's alright."Hawkeye said.

Later the Avengers recovered and were at the Quinjet with Ryo holding his head looking down while Hawkeye and She-Hulk were there as well.

"I can't believe it, I attacked you guys."he was sad.

"What happened, how did you lose control?"Tony asked.

"The Hazard Trigger, it makes me stronger and raises my hazard level but it also makes me lose sight of who I am after some time."Ryo said.

"It's not your fault."Wasp holds him."you used it to fight them off."

"But I attacked you guys, even when it was over I tried to kill someone."Ryo said.

Hulk goes behind and puts a hand on his shoulder."I know how that feels."Ryo get's surprised.

"Yes, Ryo you did it to protect us, you just need to find a way to control it."She-Hulk said.

"That's right, even the most dangerous weapons can be mastered."Captain America said.

"But until then, refrain from using it as much."Tony said.

Thor looks at Hulk and said:"are you planning to leave Hulk, you showed more honor and even helped our friend."

"I'll stay if Cupid stays."Hulk said making Hawkeye angry.

"Oh you wanna go jade jaw."Hawkeye said.

She-hulk chuckled and said:"say can I join too?"

"Well it might be good to have some extra muscle."Tony said."but now let's head back, we need to rest up."

The Avengers returned back to the mansion and Ryo went to his room and analyzed his Hazard level, he used a small handheld device and scanned him and sees the level.

"4.4, I should have known so much time with the trigger, which means I can use the other driver but when I don't know."Ryo said.

**Note:Hazard form appeared and Ryo lost control after being so long, his level increased so much since he was too much in that form, She-Hulk and Hawkeye joined the Avengers and Ryo's hazard level is enough for another driver. now to answer the reviews:"Guest I will ignore it but I'll say I don't want a reading story in Wattpad it must be in Fanction only and they must have my premission."**


	9. Chapter 9 Duo Pool

**Chapter 9 Duo Pool**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

"In the middle of the night, there is only one hero that can protect the city from the criminal scum that roam the streets."

Wait a minute who's narrating.

Then it showed Deadpool on top of a building:"that's me, Deadpool, it rhymes with no school, too cool, ain't no fool and."he then puts a wolverine mask."I'm the best there is what I do ool."

What are you doing this is my story.

"Oh I know I just thought I drop in and see the big man of the story Build and see if he's really that cool, before she comes."Deadpool said.

Who?

Then a portal opened from above and from it came Gwenpool and she lands on a alley.

Wait seriosly, Gwenpool.

"I know right, she thought she was going to the actual marvel universe not realizing she's in a fanfiction story, so I'll stick around and see what Junior would do while getting some prizes."Deadpool then jumps down.

Wait what?

Gwenpool looks around and said:"yes I got here."

"Yeah."she looks back to see Deadpool."it must so cool to be in this world copycat."

"Wait Deadpool."Gwenpool got surprised.

"Yeah, I just came here to have a little fun but then you just had to come."Deadpool said.

"Well I wanted to have fun too, so I can't wait to meet the main marvel hero of this story."Gwenpool said but then she saw Deadpool chuckle."what?"

"Oh you'll see."He then vanishes confusing her.

Next day Ryo was walking down the streets with a tablet and he was doing research on new items to help him in the future."hard work but I am a great genius."he then looks inside his jacket to see a gun that he picked up on a hurry being the Nebulasteam Gun which made him wonder why he brought it."still it can still help."

He then sees Mary Jane making him smile and he goes up to her."hey Mary."

She looks at him and smiled."Ryo."

"So how's it been going since last time?"Ryo asked.

"I've doing great, what about mister scientist?"Mary asked.

"Oh it's going great, since I am the smartest guy around."Ryo said making her chuckle.

Gwen Poole was walking around in her civilian clothes and then sees Mary jane."it's Mary Jane."but then she got confused seeing Ryu."who is he? That's not Peter or even Eddie, why is she talking to him?"

She then sees Deadpool sneaking up to Ryo and then passes by him."yoink."

"Hey!"Ryo then looks at his jacket and said:"he stole from me."

"What did he take?"Mary asked.

"Later, now excuse me."Ryo then runs towards Deadpool.

Mary follows him from behind with Gwen doing the same but she went to change.

Deadpool then goes inside a warehouse with Ryo following him, when he got inside Ryo said:"okay thief come back here and give that back."

Deadpool then appears next to him and said:"why would I even do that?"he surprised him.

"Did you just teleport?"Ryo said.

"Yeah, teleportation belt."Deadpool then shows him the Nebulasteam Gun."you know this gun is so cool when I went to find about it."

"Wait what?"Ryo got confused.

"Oh you see I have my ways."Deadpool then winks to the readers."now how about we cut to the chase and just transform already."

"Alright you asked for it."Ryo takes out his driver and puts it on his waist.

Gwenpool then comes near a crate and watches them, she then hears a dragon roar and then Cross-Z Dragon goes towards Ryo who catches it and folds it up, he then takes out the fullbottle and shakes it then inserts it.

**WAKE UP!**

Ryo then puts the Dragon on the driver

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Ryo then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo then transforms.

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Ryo then transforms into Cross-Z and looks at Deadpool who was smirking while Gwenpool was shocked.

"Oh so Cross-Z."Deadpool said.

"Well of course you would know this form, so I guess you got hired by someone?"Cross-Z said.

"Well yes, a few guys wants me to kill an Avenger, so I went after you, so make this easy and stand still."Deadpool then shoots him with the gun making Cross-Z jump to the side.

"What?!"They looked to see Gwenpool.

"Who's this girl?"Cross-Z asked.

"Oh her, she's just a copycat of me, see since I'm so famous everyone wants to be Deadpool."Deadpool said.

"But how are you an Avenger, I never seen you in the movies or comics."Gwenpool said.

"What?"Cross-Z said."I'm Build and Cross-Z in this form, I was one of the founding Avengers."

"No, this doesn't make any sense."Gwenpool said.

"Yeah, yeah, now where were we?"Deadpool looks at Cross-Z who then summons his sword.

**BEAT CLOSER!**

He then charges at Deadpool who takes out his katanas and they starts to clash with each other while Deadpool jumps and shoots making Cross-Z block them with his sword, then he pulls the bottom of the handle.

**HIPPARE! SMASH HIT!**

Cross-Z then hits Deadpool sending him through the wall, Deadpool then gets up and said:"ow, my kidneys."then Cross-Z pulls it again.

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

He then puts the blades on Deadpool's chest."now you're going to burn."

**MILLION HIT!**

Then he does a slash sending him away.

Gwenpool goes to his side and said:"how is this even possible, you shouldn't exist in this universe, there isn't any Power Ranger knock off's here."

"Hmm."He looks at her and she said Power rangers making him wonder how does she know that name."oi I'm a Kamen Rider, if you have a problem fine but I have a day to save."He then runs after Deadpool.

"Hey don't just leave."Gwenpool chases after him.

Cross-Z was now outside and sees Deadpool getting up and said:"you know, I was expecting some big dragon coming and you making the kick but you're no fun."

"Hey I have more than just the rider kick."Cross-Z said.

"Oh very true so let's try this baby out."Deadpool takes ut a red gear bottle.

"Don't tell you took that from me too."Cross-Z said.

"Yeah, thank you plot."Deadpool then inserts it on the gun.

**GEAR ENGINE!**

Then standby music started and then Deadpool starts to dance around making Cross-Z sweatdrop then he presses the trigger.

**FUNKY!**

Then smoke came out and went around Deadpool. then red gears appear and attach to him and he transformed into Kaiser Reverse.

**ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!**

Gwenpool saw that and said:"what?!"

Mary Jane arrived and saw it too."he transformed."

"I know what this one is called but call me now Gearpool."Gearpool said.

"Gearpool?"Cross-Z said.

"Now let's go."Gearpool then shoots at Cross-Z making him run around to dodge the shots, then Gearpool puts the bottle back in.

**GEAR ENGINE! FUNKY DRIVE!**

He then charges red shot and shoots it, Cross-Z then looks where it was going and sees Mary jane, he then jumps foward and takes the blast making him transform back, then he falls to the floor and Mary got shocked."Ryo."

"Wow, this thing is so awesome."Gearpool said.

"Hey."Gwenpool charges at him with her katanas and he stops them with his arm."you freak, I thought you didn't need any more toys."

"Who said that, plus with this new one will make me very rich."Gearpool said and he then makes gears hit her away.

He then prepares to shoot her but then Ryo tackles her away from the shot.

"Why did you save me?"Gwenpool asked.

"Because I'm a hero, I don't care if you don't want to accept me as appart of the Avengers but I won't let anyone get hurt."Ryo then stands up determined making her amazed.

"So what are you going to do, that other form didn't work."Gearpool said.

Ryo then takes out the Sclash Driver making Gearpool surprised."Wait a minute."then Ryo puts it on his waist.

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

He then takes out the Dragon Sclashjelly and twists the cap before inserting it.

**DRAGON JELLY!**

The standby music started and he said:"henshin."then he pulls down the lever crushing the bottle, then a glass container covered in the liquid appeared transforming Ryo.

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BURAA!**

Then Ryo transformed into Cross-Z Charge, everyone was surprised and Gearpool said."oh no."

Cross-Z then charges at Gearpool who shoots at him but he dodged the shots and then punches him in the chest sending him back.

"Twin Breaker."Cross-Z called out.

**TWIN BREAKER!**

Then it appeared on his hand and he then shoots at Gearpool who then fires back but overpowered him, then he switches the mode.

**ATTACK MODE!**

Then he charges at Gearpool stabbing him with the blade making him say."ow."he then inserts the Dragon bottle in the twin breaker.

**SINGLE!**

Then he charges up and hits Gearpool sending him away with a shockwave.

**SINGLE BREAK!**

Then Gearpool lands on the ground and sees Cross-Z put the Dragon Sclashjelly on the breaker.

**TWIN!**

He then charges up and then shoots a fireball hitting Gearpool.

**TWIN BREAK!**

Gearpool then goes far away and drops the gun, Cross-Z picks it up and shoots him with it when he got up, then he puts the cross-z dragon adapter on the breaker.

**READY, GO!**

He then charges up with stream spinning around the blade, Gearpool then tries to run but Cross-Z attacks.

**LET'S BREAK!**

He then his Gearpool causing an explosion and he was lying on the ground, then Cross-Z jumps up making Gearpool scared."hey wait."then Cross-Z did his rider kick with his foot charged up and he hits him causing Gearpool to explode, then he chaged back to normal.

Cross-Z then looks at him and Deadpool got up."okay fine, you win, but next time I'm going to keep that gun."then he teleports away.

Cross-Z looks at Mary and said:"well now you know?"

"You're a hero."Mary goes up to him.

"Yeah, looks like my secret is out."Cross-Z said.

"No."Mary shakes her head."I'll keep it a secret."that surprised him.

"Really?"Cross-Z said.

"Yes, were friends so I won't tell."Mary smiles at him.

"Thanks."He then looks at Gwenpool who stood up."so what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going home, meeting you made me interested to see more about this place so see ya."She then teleports away.

"That's one cooky girl."Cross-Z said and Mary nodded.

Gwenpool arrived in her pink room and goes to her normal clothes, she then lies down on her bed and said:"Ryo, you might not be one of the official Marvel heroes but he is pretty cool."

**Note:Cross-Z came back and used one of the upgraded forms, the Nebulasteam Gun was there because Ryo got it by accident and decided to test it out but then Deadpool swiped it, now to answer the review:"Winghunter no he won't."**


	10. Chapter 10 The Princess returns

**Chapter 10 The Princess returns**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Ryo was working on his lab trying to unlock the power of one of Build's forms, he needs to get them so he would avoid using the hazard trigger, that one use made him scared of it even more, he attacked his own friends, he needs the next form that Sento made before he was even ready to tame the trigger, he then hears someone come in and it was Jan."Ryo."

"Oh hey Jan."Ryo said.

"Look you've been working too hard on you're stuff."Wasp said.

"I know, it's just."Ryo then got a flashback on Build hazard."I just don't want to hurt you guys again."

She then hugs him from behind and said:"looks I know, but you shouldn't work try to kill yourself doing it, have a break for me."

Ryo thinks about it and said:"Alright."that made her smile.

"There, now you're better than Hank since he has troubles getting out of his lab."Wasp said.

They then went outside with Jennifer watching them from a window in her normal form and said:"well they're going out in a date."she then thinks of something."I better go see them."

On another part of the city at the docks a ship arrived, then someone comes out of it, it was Shuri wearing a white dress and she was looking at a phone."okay now."she then calls someone."hey T'Challa, I just arrived here in New York, yes and I was wondering where my fiance is."there was a silent moment."oh he's out well I'll find him."she then turns off the phone and goes to find Ryo.

T'Challa was at the living room and he goes to get his costume, Tony saw him and said:"hey where's the fire."

"My sister is in New York."T'Challa said.

"Oh so she came to visit you."Tony said.

"No she came to see her fiance."T'Challa said.

"Oh."Tony said."so she didn't care about you."he then sees the glare from T'Challa."hey just joking, but still she would have found out sooner or later."

"Yes, but she has been waiting to marry Ryo after they have met, so I have to stop her before she get's her heart broken."T'Challa said and he goes to get his costume.

Tony then thinks of something and saw Hulk walking around."Hey Hulk, where's a you're cousin."he simply shrugs.

At the city Ryo and Wasp who was in her normal clothes were at a cafe together drinking coffee while having fun.

"You should have seen Hank when he tried to test his suit, he once activated it but then he got stuck in his own lab."Jan said.

"That is why you practice in bigger spaces."Ryo said.

"So what have you been working on?"Jan asked.

"Something that would make Build stronger, a super form you would say."Ryo said.

"Oh cool would it surpass hazard?"Jan said.

"No."Ryo said making her disappointed."that would take more time, this form is bellow that but I would be able to control it."

"Well that's good."Jan said.

Jennifer then walks up to them and said:"hey."they got surprised.

"Jennifer wha are you doing here?"Jan asked.

"Well I was tyring to see something about Ryo's problem with T'Challa's sister and I found something."Jennifer said making them curious.

"What is it?"Ryo said.

Before she could say they heard a voice."Ryo."they then saw Shuri running towards them making them surprised.

"Shuri."Ryo said.

He got up and she hugged him."it's so nice to see you again my dragon."

Jan got jealous and said:"he's also a rabbit."

Shuri looks at her and said:"I know, I prefer the dragon."

"So, what brings you here?"Ryo asked.

"Well I wanted to see my fiance, a girl needs some time with her man."Shuri said and she looks at the two women."are they in you're team?"

"Yes."Jennifer looks around."we are."

"well it's good to meet his friends but I was expecting to spend some time alone with him."Shuri said.

Ryo looks at Jan who was glaring at her so he has to say it."look Shuri."but then they heard a explosion from a building and saw someone come out of it, they saw it was the mutant Juggernaut."oh great."

"I'll crush all the humans."he then picks up a car and throws it to them.

Ryo takes out the rabbit fullbottle and shakes it, he then picks up Shuri and Jan and jumps away thanks to the extra power while Jennifer does the same.

After they landed Shuri asked:"how did you do that, you jumped like my brother."

"The rabbit fullbottle by it self gives me a extra boost in jumping."Ryo said.

Juggernaut was about to charge but then Panther comes from above and lands on his back.

"Brother."Shuri said surprised and saw him slashing at Juggernaut who was trying to throw him off.

"We have a chance."Ryo said and they went to change while he takes Shuri to a safe spot.

Ryo goes to an alley and puts Shuri down, he then takes out the build driver and puts it on his waist, then he puts Rabbit and Tank.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said then the halfbodies attached to him transforming Ryo into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

"Stay here."he then runs off while she watches.

"I should have brought my gadgets."Shuri said.

Panther then gets thrown off."I don't think so human."then Build catches Panther.

"Are you okay?"Build asked.

"Yes, he's much stronger than Man Ape."Panther said.

"Yeah, I heard that he and Hulk once fought."Build said.

"I will crush you."Juggernaut said and then She Hulk and Wasp came to they're side.

"Okay we need to work together in order to stop him."Build said.

"Let's go."She Hulk said and they charged at him.

Build tries to kick at him but he grabs him and slams him against Panther sending them back, She Hulk then goes foward and tries to punch at him multiple times keeping with with Juggernaut as they're fists clashed, Juggernaut then pushed her away and tackles her to the ground, Wasp then flies around and shoots at him but they didn't have any effect.

Build and Panther got up and saw Wasp trying to fight but she avoided being squashed.

"We need to stop him."Build then takes out two fullbottles and puts them on the driver.

**KAIZOKU! DENSYA! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."then he changed.

**TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKURESSYA! YEAHHH!**

He then summons his weapon.

**KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

Then they charged at him, Juggernaut saw them and they start to slash at him at both of his sides making him grunt, he then punches at them making both heroes jump back and Build pulls the arrow back.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA!**

He then charges up and fires two shots.

**SHUPPATSU!**

Juggernaut got hit and Panther slashes at him, She Hulk then charges at him and punches his face multiple times then Build charges another shot.

**KYUUKOU DENSYA!**

Then he fires three shots.

**SHUPPATSU!**

Then he charges another shot.

**KAISOKU DENSYA!**

He then fires four shots.

**SHUPPATSU!**

Then he did the finisher.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA! KYUUKOU DENSYA! KAISOKU DENSYA!**

He charges up with blue and green energy.

**KAIZOKU DENSYA! HASSHA!**

He then fires a train that rams Juggernaut while shooting discs at him, then he crashed at him making Juggernaut get blown up, they waited and then to they're shock he comes out and hits Build to the ground.

"He was able to take that."Panther said and he got hit again.

"You will pay for that."Juggernaut then hits She Hulk multiple times and punches her away.

Build got up and saw Wasp running away with him trying to crush her, she was almost hit a few times making him worried, he doesn't have a choice, he gets up and takes out the trigger.

Shuri saw that and said."what does that do?"

Then Build presses the button.

**HAZARD ON!**

Everyone heard the music making the heroes worried, they saw Build put it on the driver and he then replaces the fullbottles for taka and gatling.

**TAKA! GATLING! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

**DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN!**

"Build no!"Wasp said but he turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

He then looks down and said:"build up."then they closed in and opened up.

**UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

They saw him in Hawkgatling but in Hazard form, he then summons the gun and shoots at Juggernaut who roared, he then charges at him and punches at Build but he blocked it with his other hand shocking him."what?!"

Build then presses the button.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

His wings grew and he flies up.

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He then shoots at Juggernaut multiple times making him scream.

**YABEI!**

Build then goes down and kicks him up and pulls the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then sends a black cloud that trapped Juggernaut.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

He then shoots at him and Juggernaut exploded and this time he fell to the floor, he was badly hurt and knocked out, Build looks at Juggernaut and then points the gun at him but then She Hulk grabbed him from behind and Panther took the driver out canceling the form, he went to sleep with the heroes taking him away so he wasn't found out.

They were at the park with Ryo sitting on a chair and T'Challa said:"I cannot believe you used that trigger."

"I didn't have a choice, we wouldn't been able to defeat him."Ryo said.

"Yes, but that was still dangerous."Wasp said.

"But we're glad we were able to stop you this time."Jennifer said.

Shuri looks a thim and said:"well there has to be a way, like a limiter on the effects."

"That is what I'm trying to do."Ryo said.

"Well we could always work together on that."Shuri said.

Wasp had enough and said:"okay that's it, Ryo is my boyfriend."that surprised her.

"What?"Shuri said.

"Yeah, it's true."Ryo said.

"But you're my fiance, you won the trial."Shuri said.

"Yes he did."T'Challa said looking at Build.

"I have an idea."Jennifer said and they look at her."doesn't your people have a certain rule involving multiple women."

"Like what a harem."Shuri said and she then got the idea with a smile."oh now I get it, we'll share him."

Wasp gasped and said:"are you serious?"while Ryo was speechless.

"Why not, this way we can both have him."Shuri said.

Wasp then looks at Jennifer and asked:"is there a reason for this?"

"Yes, I want in."Jennifer said with a smirk making them surprised.

"You liked me too."Ryo said.

"Of course, so we can all be happy."Jennifer said.

Wasp sighs and said:"I give up, fine."

"What?"Ryo gets up and looks at her.

"They're not going to give up and you're way to nice."Wasp said.

They then hugged him and he was still stunned, Panther on the other hand said:"to think my own sister would be in a harem."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss."Shuri said.

Later back at the mansion, Tony, Steve, Hawkeye and Thor watched as Ryo as the three girls around him.

"So what happened?"Tony asked T'Challa.

"They decided to be a harem for him."T'Challa said.

"Lucky bastard."Tony said.

"Well it's makes them happy."Steve said.

"Yes, it's a great moment for love."Thor said.

Ryo was still trying to get used to this since never in his life he expected to have a harem with three beautiful women."this is something that not even a genius like me expected."

**Note:A new form has appeared and Hazard came back since Juggernaut is a strong foe to rival the Hulk, the harem is now official with it having Wasp, She hulk and Shuri, now to answer a review:"Red Sparkling well here it is."**


	11. Chapter 11 Law of Victory

**Chapter 11 Law of Victory**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In the middle of the night a ship arrived at the docks, then someone jump out of it and run towards the city, the figure looked like a girl with pigtails, then something comes out of the water being a giant robot.

Next day Ryo was walking down the streets checking his phone for any formulas he has to do, he then bumps into someone and saw a jock with short brown hair and was bigger than others, he wa swearing a blue shirt with SF on it.

"Hey sorry man."he said.

"It's okay, so what are you doing here?"Ryo asked.

"Just going to hang out with my team, we just won the big game, names Grant."Grant puts his hand foward.

"Ryo."Ryo shakes his hand."strong grip."

"Thanks."Grant smiled."so what's a shrink like you doing here?"

"I was on the way home doing some formulas."Ryo said.

"Oh, cool."Grant said.

Then they saw a guy with a white shirt bump into them and Grant said:"hey watch it."Ryo saw him and he also had short brown hair and he has a tatoo on his shoulder.

"The purifiers."Ryo said.

"Purifiers, aren't those the guys that hate mutants."Grant said.

"Yes, they're a group of racists that think that the mutants are a danger to the world."Ryo said with a glare.

"Man, some people."Grant said but Ryo saw he was a bit nervous.

Then a girl with pigtails with her face being covered by a scarf rans past them.

"What's the fire with her?"Grant said and the ground shook. they then saw a giant robot known as the Sentinel land in the streets.

Everyone runs away and it scans the area, then it saw Grant."mutant entity detected."it then shoots it arm at him making Ryo push him away which made the machine miss.

"Run."Ryo said and they ran away from it."you're a mutant."

"Yeah, surprised."Grant said.

"Idiot."Ryo said and they saw the purifier still walking and they pass by him."don't stand there run."

"What?"He said confused.

"Mutant detected."He then got grabbed by Sentinel surprising them.

"Wait, he's one too, but why is he with those guys."Grant said.

Then the Sentinel got blasted in the head letting the guy go and the girl grabbed him and took him to the duo."we need to go."they then ran together while dragging the guy.

"Leave me alone you mutants."he said.

"Oh yeah, that's coming from one too."Grant said.

"I'm not a mutant."he said.

"Whya re you so against you're kind, also my name is Aimi Yoshida."Aimi said.

"First we need to hide."Ryo said.

They went inside a warehouse that looked deserted and Ryo looks out to see the Sentinel searching for them.

"Okay first off what's you're name?"Ryo asked the guy.

"Why should I tell you mutant."he said.

"First off I'm not a mutant."that surprises him."second do you have ny idea what's happening right now, so stop being stupid and answer the question."

"It's Adrian."He finally said while he sits on a crate.

"Okay Adrian, tell me this, why are you with the purifiers?"Ryo asked.

"Because my father was one."Adrian said shocking them.

"What?"Grant said.

"That's insane, but why, why so hateful of you're own kind?"Ryo asked.

"Because my father was killed by a mutant."Adrian said making them surprised again."I was raised by his friends, they showed me the way."

"But going against you're kind, people like that made me get seperated by my own parents."Aimi said making them surprised.

Ryo looks at them and said:"look, I know this is hard but Adrian you have to look at that machine and think."they look at the Sentinel destroying the buildings to find them."that was made by a group that hates mutants like the purifiers and want to get rid of experiment on them, do you honestly think that they would still accept you after knowing what you are."that made him think."you want to make you father proud, I can understand that but doing this and hurt others won't help, no one is the same, like theres the X-men and the Brotherhood they might want to protect the mutants but they're ways are different, so wait here while I'll deal with that thing and think what I said."he then takes out his build driver surprising them.

He puts it on his waist and takes out his fullbottles, he shakes them and inserts them on the driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said then the halfbodies attached to him transforming Ryo into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

They got surprised and Grant said:"that's so cool, you're Build a member of the Avengers."

"Thanks, now I need to go."Build then runs foward.

Aimi looks at Adrian and said:"are you still going to sit there and let people get hurt."

"Yeah, even if you're dad was a big mutant hater you shouldn't try to ignore what you are and just say that you'll be okay."Grant said.

Adrian looks at them and then at Build then he made his decision.

Build goes up to Sentinel and it looks a thim."Target analyzing, subject non human but is he mutant?"

"You'll never get a chance."Build then goes into a stance.

"Wait."Build looks back to see the others going towards him with Adrian covering his tatoo with a piece of cloth, they stand next to him and Grant said:"you're going to need some muscle to take that thing down."

"We're you're team now."Aimi said.

"Yeah, so let's get that thing."Adrian said.

Build chuckles and said:"I'm surrounded by idiots, let's go."they then charge at it.

**(Insert Law of the Victory here.)**

Setinel shoots a energy blast from it's mouth making them jump away, Aimi then shoots energy blasts making it block with arm, then it sees Adrian and shoots many drones making him telerport using shadows and he said:"wow I have to get used to this."

"Then make it fast."Grant then tackles Sentinel back and Build hits it with the drill crusher, then it changes it to the gun mode and shoots it's face.

Aimi then shoots blasts too with Adrian appearing next to Sentinel and hits it with a shadow wave making it stumble back, then Build and Grant jump towards it hitting it int he face with a kick and punch.

"Threat level hight, engance barrier."then Sentinel makes a shield cover the group.

Grant tries to break it but he gets pushed back."it's too strong."

Build thinks of a best match but then a stone appears in front of him surprising the group, it was a gold one and he grabs it.

"What's that?"Adrian asked.

"Something that might help."he then throws it and it transformed.

Sentinel saw the light and from it came Power Tool Dragon."Subjeck unkown, machine but more."

"Wow a robot dragon."Grant said with a smile.

"It's perfect, get him Power Tool Dragon."Build said and he charges at the shiled.

The jackhammer on it's arm starts it up and he hits the shield making a clash, then he breaks it sending the Sentinel back.

"Now without the shield."Build then puts two different fullbottles.

**PHOENIX! ROBOT! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build then gets the new form.

**FUJIMI NO HEIKI! PHOENIXROBO! YEAHHH!**

"The laws of victory have been set!"Build said and they charge at it.

Power Tool Dragon clashes with Sentinel then it seesm the group charging at him, they hit him back and Build punches at it with fire coming out of them, Grant then throws a piece of the ground making it stunned, Aimi shoots more blasts while Adrian sends more of the shadows, Power Tool hits it with both of it's tools, Build then rotates the lever.

**READY! GO**!

He then flies at the Sentinel while being covered in flames, then he rams agains tthe machine multiple times making cracks start to appear."alert, alert."

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build then goes through it's chest and then it explodes into little pieces.

The group then were together in a line with Power Tool Dragon behind them, then Power Tool went back to being the stone and Build grabs it.

"Did you see that we rocked."Grant said.

"Yes, it was pretty exciting."Aimi said.

"So that dragon wasn't even yours before?"Adrian asked Build.

"No, but today you three showed me the true heart of a hero, maybe you can do more good by helping others."Build said making them think about it.

"What about me?"Aimi asked.

"I'll find a way to see about you're parents and what I can do to help."Build said and she nodded, he looks at Grant."you're might not be the smartest but you're heart is in the right place."he smiled, then Build looks at Adrian."even when you had a chance and me telling you to stay you went foward and helped."

"But my father would hate me for what I did."Adrian said.

"Maybe but following an example isn't always following they're orders, what did you admire him?"Build asked.

"His courage, his determination to do what he thought was right no matter what it cost him."Adrian said.

"Then he lives on in his on, remember today you became heroes so."Build then offers him special cards with his symbol."I can't make you Avengers but instead you'll be my own team."

"Alright Team Build."Grant said.

"Exactly."Build said, he looks at Aimi nodded and then looks at Adrian."what do you think?"

Adrian looks at the card and said:"alright."he puts his hand foward."team Build."they put they're hands together as a sign of a new team was formed.

"While we faced a threat today I'm afraid more will come, when the time is needed I'll call you all since there might be villains that might be too much for the Avengers but never for Team Build."Build said and they smiled.

**Note:yes the mutants here are form the game X-men destiny, I decided for them to be in the story as Build's own team, Power Tool Dragon is Build's own summon and is like a member as well, when the Avengers are in trouble they will be called to help out since Adrian is still getting used to his powers along with the rest so they need training.**


	12. Chapter 12 Star player

**Chapter 12 Star player**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In the morning Ryo was with Wasp and they were at the mansion having breakfast together, they were eating bacon and eggs and Wasp said:"Say Ryo I see you've been hanging out a lot more outside while still going to the lab."

"Oh well I just found some friends."Ryo said.

"Really, so when can we all meet them?"Wasp asked.

"Later, they're still a little shy."Ryo said since he wants to keep his team as a surprise, he then looks at his watch."well look at the time."

"Let me guess work?"Wasp asked.

"Yes, but we'll see each other again."he then kisses her and runs off.

Tony was with Steve and they saw Ryo leave the mansion.

"You know I have been seeing him go out more instead being in his lab like Hnak."Tony said.

"Maybe he found something that made him focus his attention."Steve said.

Ryo then arrives at a old warehouse and walks behind a crate to see a trap door, he opens it and does down, he arrives at a room that has a couch and a computer with his team there, Grant was punching a punching bag, Aimi was practicing her powers by shooting a few targets and Adrian was practicing his teleportation.

"Well you're getting better."Ryo said getting they're attention.

"Hey Ryo."Grant said and they go up to him."so what's the game plan?"

"Well I was thinking we go out in patrol."Ryo said.

"So were just going to walk around the city."Adrian said.

"Theres crime anywhere, so we have to be there when we need to be."Ryo said.

"He has a point."Aimi said.

"Also cool that you were able to get this place for us to go."Grant said.

"Yes, I thought we should our own base since the Avengers mansion is just of the Avengers."Ryo said.

"Still it has comfort and a few stuff to train with."Adrian said.

"Yes, now let's go."Ryo said.

They were now in the city together walking around, they look around and Ryo said:"keep you're eyes peeled since you never know what might happen."then they heard a alarm and saw a criminal wearing a ski mask running away with a bag of money."like that."

The crook goes to an alley while the group chased after him but then he hits someone, they stopped surprised and saw a man weaing football gear and the crook said:"Superpro?!"

"Wait that's the football hero himself."Grant said.

"It's nice to be recognized by you're fans isn't it?"Superpro then punches him."how about a personal autograph?"that knocks the guy and he was on the floor.

He then looks at the group and said:"this isn't a place for kids."

"We're not kids."Adrian said.

"He is correct, they have as much right as you do."Ryo said.

"Really, the job of a hero is dangerous."Superpro said."I might not be part of a big group like the Avengers but I know the risks."

"Maybe so."Ryo said and they heard a scream, they then see a woman wearing cowgirl gear with long blonde hair running away from a group that were the purifiers who wore they're red shirts and scarfs.

"Those are the purifiers."Adrian said.

"Well looks like it's time to help her."Ryo then takes out his driver.

"Wait a minute."Superpro said since he saw that device before.

Ryo puts it on his waist and shakes the fullbottles.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said then the halfbodies attached to him transforming Ryo into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Superpro got surprised and said:"wait you're Build."

"Yes, seems I have more experience let's go."Build said and he goes with his group to save her.

The woman was surrounded by the group in a construction site.

"Looks like we found another of those freaks."one of the members said.

"Hey."they then saw Team Build jumping in front of her and Build said:"how about you pick on someone you're own size."

"Build."she got surprised.

"Well what do we have here, more of those freaks and that rabbit of the Avengers."purifier leader said.

"Well this rabbit hero is going to kick you."Build said.

"Let's get them."Grant said and they charged at them.

Build starts to doge some of the prods they had and punches three of them in the face, Grant smashes the ground with his arms covered in stone sending many of them away with a shockwave, Adrian then makes a shadow tornado around him with blade that sends many of them flying away while Aimi shoots many energy blasts hitting most of them and breaking they're weapons.

The woman was watching and then one came up behind her, he goes to attack but gets tackled by Superpro surprising them, after the last one was knocked out he said:"well I must say, you guys are a lot better than me."

"Hey at least you tried."Build said and he goes up to the woman."sorry about what happened miss?"

"Inez Temple, but you can call me Outlaw."Outlaw said.

"Wait so you're a hero, are you with the X-men?"Aimi asked.

"No, I work a lone, I came to New York just now and I was chased by these guys, also thanks."Outlaw said.

"You're welcomed, so the fact they chased after you means you're like us."Adrian said and she nodded.

"Yes, I could have beaten them by myself but they were too much for me and they seem like they were prepared."Outlaw said.

"Yes, the Purifiers are known to fight a lot of mutants."Adrian said.

"To think people like the can just get away."Superpro said.

Then a pink portal opened and then from it came the hero Pixie who has short pink hair and with wings along with wearing the X-men costume."no worries, the X-men are here."she then got surprised to see the purifiers are all defeated.

"Yeah, it's kinda been done."Outlaw said.

Pixie then saw Build and said:"hey you're one of the Avengers."

"Yes I am Build, you must be a X-men."Build said seeing her costume.

"Yes, my name is Pixie, I came to save the mutant that was in trouble but looks like you beat me to it."she then sees his team."hey you're the same too."

"Yeah."Adrian said.

"That's so cool, not only I met Build but also more mutants."Pixie smiled.

They then heard a sound and saw a big guy in a robot suit stop in front of them.(it's the same ones from X men destiny.)

"Looks like they got a main star."Superpro said.

The mech charges at them and they jump to the sides, Pixie flies up and shoots a dust at it but the guy blasts her away, Outlaw then jumps up with Grant and they punched it making the guy block with his arms, he then throws them off and Build charges at him with Superpro and they tackle him back, Aimi then shoots energy blasts while Adrian teleports around him striking when he had the chance, the guy then sends a shockwave that sends the group back.

"Looks like we're going to need some extra muscle."Build sees that the suit is too much for a simple best match so he decided to try something else.

He takes out the Build driver for the sclash driver.

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

He then takes out the robot jelly and inserts it.

**ROBOT JELLY!**

He then presses the lever down.

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAA!**

He then transformed into Kamen Rider Grease surprising the group.

"Now this should even thinks out, twin breaker."Grease said.

**TWIN BREAKER! BEAM MODE!**

He then got the weapon and charges at it, he then shoots at it making some damage happen, it then makes a barrier and Grease then takes out a fullbottle being rocket and he inserts it on the breaker.

**SINGLE!**

He then charges up and fires.

**SINGLE BREAK!**

He then shoots a missile that destroys the barrier, the group then attacked him making more damage happen to the suit and Grease takes out the jelly and inserts it while taking out the rocket and put helicopter instead.

**TWIN!**

He then charges up and fires.

**TWIN BREAK!**

He shoots a gold helicopter blade that hits the guy and he explodes, then he lands on the ground with his suit in pieces.

They regrouped and Grant said:"dude when did you get another suit."

"This one I had a long time."Grease said.

"Still it's pretty cool."Aimi said.

"Yeah, you were a nice shot partner."Outlaw said.

"Yeah, I must say it was pretty cool seeing you out there."Pixie said and she looks at the four mutants."you know I could talk to Charles Xavier and he could make you all X-men."

"That's nice and all but we're team Build."Adrian said.

"Yeah we already have our own team."Grant said.

"Sorry."Aimi said.

"Well that's too bad."Pixie said."but still we could work together later."

Superpro then walks off but Grease said:"wait, you showed you're determination and really wanted to help, so how about this."Grease offers him a team Build ard surpising him."I can't make you an Avenger but you can my team, Team Build."

Superpro takes it and looks at it for a moment and said:"looks like you're the team captain now."he smiled.

"Say room for one more?"Outlaw asked surprising them.

"Really?"Grease said.

"Yeah, I could have a new crew and you guys are interesting ones."Outlaw said.

"Well it's time I go now, but I hope we can work together again Build."Pixie said.

"In this form I'm called Grease."he then puts the helicopter on the driver.

**DISCHARGE BOTTLE!**

He then gets a helicopter blade on his back and he flies away with his team following him, Pixie watches them leave and smiled before going inside a portal.

Later the team was on top of a building with Build back in his rider form and the his three first members wearing black costumes with red and blue lines.(they're X-men outfits from the game but with Build's symbol instead.)

Superpro also had the Team Build symbol and Outlaw was still in her normal gear.

"Soon the entire world will know a new group of heroes known as Team Build."Build then poses.

**Note:Superpro and Outlaw joined Team Build and Pixie made an appearance, the purifiers are more closer to the game here and Pixie now got interesed in our Rabbit hero and they're will be more x men coming in the future.**


	13. Chapter 13 Devil of the night

**Chapter 13 Devil of the night**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Ryo was with his team at the base talking about what to do next.

"Alright team we have been getting some good progress."Ryo said.

"Hey Ryo why have we been kept hidden to most of the world and even you're team?"Grant asked.

"Well I have been thinking and both my head and gut tells me that trouble might appear so it's best for now we keep ourselves a secret."Ryo said.

"I see, you want to keep it safe for now."Outlaw said.

"Yes, but now maybe we should check some trouble during the night time, that time is were a lot of criminals tend to go."Ryo said.

"Got that right."Adrian said.

"So we have to wait."Aimi said.

"Yes, but until then."Ryo then goes to a table and puts a box on top of it."I have a few things that can help two of you."that made them curious.

Later at night the team were in they're hero forms on top of a building watching the city, Ryo was on the phone with Wasp talking to him."Ryo are you sure you're okay there alone, don't you want me to come?"

"I'll be fine, I have the winning formular for anything."Ryo said.

"Alright but be careful."Wasp said.

"I will, love you."Ryo said.

"Love you too."Wasp said.

He ends the call and Superpro said:"seems like she's really caring about you."

"Well she, Shuri and Jennifer are very caring to me."Ryo said and he takes out the transteam gun and then bat fullbottle.

**BAT!**

Then the music started and he said:"jouketsu."then he got covered by the steam.

**MISTMATCH! BAT! BAT! BAT! FIRE!**

He then became Night Rogue and said:"this form will do for now."

They then saw a group of assassins going inside a van and Grant said:"showtime."

They then jump through the buildings and they followed the guys, they then saw someone on another side jumping too and they saw the guy land on the car making them lose control.

"Hey what is he doing?"Adrian said.

"Looks like we have another hero."Night Rogue said.

They went to an alley and they followed them, they then jumped down and saw a shadow beating up many of the assassins using a Billy Club, he then jumps over one and lands on a dumpster, a assassin pulls out a gun but he throws the club and hits the gun away, then he does a flying kick sending the guy to Team Build's feet.

They then saw the shadow on the floor and walks towards him, they then saw the moon light reveal his costume which was a red devil looking one with two DD on the chest and his eyes were covered up.

"Who are you?"Night Rogue said.

"I am Daredevil, and who are you some group of wannabe Avengers?"Daredevil said.

Night Rogue chuckled and said:"that's funny because I am one."

Daredevil got surprised and tried to sense for any lies but he didn't."I see you're telling the truth."

"How does he know?"Superpro asked.

"He's blind."Outlaw said.

"Yes, some have been able to increase they're senses with the lack of sight, I have heard of rumors about a masked vigilante wearing a demon costume, looks like you're the one."Night Rouge said.

"Yes."Daredevil said.

"So what's the reason of attacking them?"Adrian asked.

"They are working for Kingpin."Daredevil said.

"The Kingpin."Night Rogue got surprised.

"Yes, he sent these assassins to try to kill a important figure that was going after him."Daredevil said."and I came to not only to stop them but also to find more about him."

"Then let us help you."Night Rogue said.

"Yeah a bunch of second rate heroes with the leader being an Avenger."Daredevil said.

"Hey we saved the city a lot."Grant said.

"Yes we have proven ourselves many times."Aimi said.

"Plus you're just a vigilante like how we were all once so that would mean you're a second rate too."Superpro said.

Daredevil grunted but then heard a gunshot."get down."they ducked from the shot and they looked up to see a man with a bullseye on his forehead along with wearing a black and white costume."I miss, I never miss."

"It's Bullseye."Daredevil said.

"This guy was one of the villains that escaped."Night Rogue said remembering the list.

"Get him."Aimi said and she shoots at him but he ducks and runs.

They then went up and chased after him, he throws a smoke grenade making them blinded but Daredevil and Nigh Rogue continued, then he stops to avoid a slash and they saw a woman weaing a black top, black pants with a x-men symbol on the waist like a belt and she has two claws on her hands and one on her feet while having long black hair.

"She's an X-men."Night Rogue said.

"But why is she here?"Daredevil said.

She then tries to slash at him while he dodges her attacks, he then jumps back and throws a shuriken and it cuts her face, she then looks at him with a glare and the wound healed.

"So regeneration, I know you, you're X-23."Bullseye said.

"Yeah, now I'm going to mess you're face."She has her claws ready.

"I don't think so."he then throws a device that sends a sonic scream making her and Daredevil hold they're ears, then he runs away while Night Rogue goes to the device and shoots it making it stop.

She then looks around and said:"he's gone."she then looks at Night Rogue."and who are you, Bat gun."

"Night Rogue, you must be in the same team as Pixie."Night Rogue said.

"Wait how do you know Pixie?"she said and then got her answer."wait are you Build?"

"Yes, this is just one of my many suits I use."Night Rogue said.

"Great Ironman rip off."X-23 said.

"Actually."Adrian appears next to him along with the group."He's a cooler than him."

Dardevil goes to they're side and said:"Bullseye gone, but we have to get to the Kingpin."

"Yes, but still why are you here?"Night Rogue asked her.

"I was sent here because the Kingpin was seen making a deal with the Purifiers."X-23 said.

"It seems we have a common enemy, then let us join forces to stop him."Daredevil said.

"Yes, that would be a smart thing now."Night Rogue said.

"Okay but don't get in my way."X-23 said and she runs off.

"She seems nice."Outlaw said.

"But we should be careful around her."Aimi said.

They went to a building and saw Bullseye enter it, they then went inside and then a light came on and security arrived.

"Distract them while I go after the Kingpin."Daredevil then runs off.

"Hey."X-23 said.

"Later now let's deal with them."Night Rogue said ready to fight them.

The group then fights them off with ease while Daredevil arrives at the office, he sees someone sitting in a desk with the chair turned back, then he turns around to reveal the Kingpin."You have some nerve to come here."

"The names Daredevil."he said with his club out.

"You must be one to even come here."Kingpin then smashes his desk and charges at him.

Kingpin then punches at him with Daredevil uses his club to him but Kingpin uses a cane to block it, they then clashed with each other and Kingpin then pushes him away and Daredevil then saw him chargin at him, he then dodges the cane and kicks him back taking it.

"It's over now."Daredevil said poting the cane at him.

"Yes for you."Kingpin then pushes it foward and it shocks Daredevil making him go to his knees."Now you're done."but then he gets blasted away and Daredevil looks back to see the group with Night rogue was the one that shot him.

"Next time get better men."Night Rogue said.

Kingpin gets up angry and saw them going to Daredevil's side and Night Rogue and X-23 helped him up."you will dare the day you made a enemy out of me."he then steps on the floor making a pad go down and he goes down.

"He's getting away."Daredevil said and they went towards him but then a machine came out of the hole and it has a torso with a jet on the bottom with two arms with claws and a skull like head.

"Oh great."Adrian said.

It then tries to crush them but then the stone came out of Night Rogue and Power Tool blocked the claw with it's arms.

"Nice work Power Tool."Grant said.

"You guys have a dragon."X-23 looks at Night Rogue.

"Later, now let's get it."Night Rogue said and they charged at it.

Adrian and Grant used they're powers to attack hitting it but it throws them back while Power Tool and the others attacked it, they got up and took out two weapons being the Nebulasteam Guns and they shoot at it, X-23 then slashes it making get some real damage, Superpro then tackles it down and Aimi and Night Rogue blast it's face, Daredevil then fight it with his club breaking it's eyes and it lost it's vision.

"Now to finish it."Night Rogue takes out the steam blade and combines it with the gun.

**RIFLE MODE!**

He then puts a fullbottle being rocket on the riffle while Power Tool charges at the robot hitting it on it's chest making it fly out of the building.

**FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK!**

He then charges up and shoots a missile that hits the machine and it explodes.

Later the group were outside on another roof and Daredevil said:"Kingpin was able to escape."

"Don't worry we'll get him next time."Night Rougue said.

"Yes, looks like I was wrong about you're team."Daredevil said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here."X-23 said walking away.

"Hey."Night Rogue said getting her attention."you were pretty good out there, maybe we work together again."

She smirks and said:"sure, one day, you're pretty cool too."she then jumps off.

Night Rogue looks at Daredevil and said:"you know the world needs superheroes."he then offers him a card."so how about you join Team Build we could always need someone like you."

Daredevil takes it to look and said:"sure, maybe we can do more good together."he nodded.

"Sweet, we have a new member."Grant said.

"We'll talk next day now let's us go home."Night Rogue said and they nodded, he vanishes in a puff of some and they went they're own ways.

Kingpin was inside a helicopter with Bullseye and said:"how can you miss those freaks."

"Hey they had Daredevil with them, I didn't have a choice."he said.

"Well next time you better do you're job right."Kingpin said.

Ryo was back at the mansion and he sees Jennifer sleeping on the couch, he smiles and goes up to her, she must have stayed up late for him, he kisses her cheek and goes back to his room while she smiled.

**Note:Daredevil is now appart of the team, X-23 appeared and she's based on her MVC3 version, Kingpin and Bullseye made they're appearance along with the guys getting they're own Nebulasteam Gun and you can guess what they will become.**


	14. Chapter 14 Masters of Evil

**Chapter 14 Masters of Evil**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Ryo was at his lab working on his gear, he was trying to unlock the fullbottles that were inactive, he needed them since they could help him surpass the hazard trigger so he won't have to go berserk again.

"Soon I will have the other forms and I will surpass the trigger like how Sento did it."Ryo said.

Then his ID card and he sees Wasp's face."hey Whirlwind is tearing through the shopping district downtown, wanna come over and take him down?"

"Of course I'll be there."Ryo then runs off.

Ryo was driving around the city on his bike and he then arrived at a abandoned construction site, he saw Wasp there and he runs up to her."alright, so where Whirlwind."he saw see was standing there like a statue."hey Wasp are you okay."he goes up to her."do I have to kiss you to make you wake up."

She then grabs his face and kisses him, but then she got covered by green smoke to reveal Enchantress kissing him, he could feel her trying to control him but was able to push her off.

She licks her lips and said:"well that was amazing, so good I took her form."

"Enchantress, how and where is Wasp?"Ryo backs away.

He then hears a engine and looks up to see Crimson Dynamo land behind him, to his right and axe opens a portal and came the Executioner, the ground shook and Ryo looks to his left to see Wonder Man as a giant, a shadow passes over him and he saw Taskmaster on a beam and he lands next to them, he then backs up a bit and he felt something behind him, he looks back to see Abomination glaring at him.

Ryo was shocked to see all of them there and said:"this can't be."

Then from the shadows came Baron Zemo going next to Enchantress."The fate of Wasp is the least of you're worries Build."

Ryo looks around him and he thinks fast, he takes out the Transteam Gun and inserts cobra.

**COBRA!**

Then music started and Ryo said:"Jouketsu" he then pulls the trigger getting covered in mist.

**MISTMATCH! CO-COBRA, COBRA, FIRE!**

Ryo then transformed into Blood Stalk, he then got ready with the blade on his other hand.

"No matter if you took that form it won't help you."Zemo said.

Abomination then charges at him making Bloodstalk jump back and dodges axe from Executioner, he then shoots at them while he blocks Zemo's blade, he then jumps back to avoid Taskmaster who avoided all his shots, he then sends two snakes that trapped Executioner and Abomination and he puts a fullbottle being Rocket

**FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK!**

He then shoots a missile that was blocked by Crimson Dynamo one missiles, Wonder man then breaks the two trapped villains free and they attacked him, he then rotates the wheel on the blade.

**ELEK STEAM!**

He then charges up and charges at them, he hits Crymson Dynamo stunning him but then Wonder man punches him away and he lands on a wall, he then sees them coming towads him and he takes Reizoko.

**FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK!**

He then sends a blizzard at them making them brace themselves while he vanishes, they look around and saw many cobras going after them making them fight them off and they heard a sound.

**RIFLE MODE!**

**COBRA! STEAM SHOT!**

They then saw a purple energy cobra going towards them and it exploded upon contact, they got pushed back and saw Blood stalk with the rifle on his shoulder."ha even if you gang up on me I still have plenty of ways to fight you all off."

"Yes, It seems you still have plenty of surprises Build or is it Blood Stalk in this form."Zemo said.

"It won't matter, now you'll be going down."He then aims his rifle at them.

"I think now."Zemo then brings up something that shocked Blood Stalk, it was Wasp who was knocked out in his hand.

"Wasp!"Blood Stalk said.

"Now you wouldn't want to hurt the one you love."Zemo said.

Blood Stalk was shaking then Abomination rushes towards him."lights out."he then punches him sending Blood Stalk flying through a wall and some buildings.

"Did you really have to do that to him, I was hopping to use my magic on him."Enchantress said.

"This way we can now take his gear and find out about it's secrets."Taskmaster said.

They then went towards where Blood Stalk landed.

Threy arrived at the rubble and to they're surprise he was gone.

"Where did he go."Zemo said and they looked for him.

"That shouldn't be possible for him to just vanish like that."Wonder man said.

"He won't be much help now, so let us focus on the rest of the Avengers while we can."Zemo said.

On another side inside a building Adrian was in his team build costume and he watches them from a window, next to him was Ryo who was knocked out from the last attack, he then picks up Ryo and said:"don't worry buddy, I'll get you back to the base."he then teleports them away.

**Hours later**

Ryo was on the couch of they're base recovering while the rest of Team Build were there.

"To think that the enemies of the Avengers would team up to fight against them."Superpro said.

"Yes, this team up was able to push Ryo and he could have managed to defeat one of them but they used Wasp as a hostage."Daredevil said.

"So let's hit them now."Grant said.

"No, Ryo is still recovering from that last attack from them, we should be lucky we have him thanks to Adrian."Aimi said.

"Yes, attacking them now wouldn't be wise, first we need Ryo up and then we can go."Outlaw said.

Ryo then groans makig them surprised and Adrian said."Ryo how are you doing?"

He looks at them and said:"in pain, Wasp."he then remembers her.

"She was taken by them, we heard they are at the Avengers mansion and most likely have fought them."Aimi said.

Ryo then remembers the time he spent witrh each of the Avengers and the good times they had, now his friends are in danger and he's here that made him mad."once I'm good to go, we will attack them."

"Alright, so what's the game plan?"Superpro asked.

"I have access to the mansion so we will be able to go in, when they're all together most likely at the meeting room so we will go in together and fight them together."Ryo said.

"So do you need you're Build driver?"Aimi asked.

"No, give me the Sclash driver."Ryo said with a glare surprising them.

She then goes to get it and he holds it."I have a form that I will use, one that will make them regret ever attacking my friends."

Later at night Ryo was in front of the mansion with his team as his side, Adrian and Grant had arm bands that were white and blue with gear bottles on them, they stare at it and they walked in.

The Masters of Evil were in the meeting room, Zemo has Captain America's shield and said:"we need to find Ant-man and Ryo, they are the last Avengers and the only ones that could stop us."

Hawkeye was hidding on the ceiling and the others were imprisoned by them while She-Hulk and Hulk were sent to another place.

"Yes, I would like to have him for myself."Enchantress said.

"You're affection to that hero is wasted, I need that gun in order to achieve a new level of power."Taskmaster said.

Then the door opened and they got surprised, everyone then looked to see a shadow of someone there and saw the person with the Sclash driver on his waist.

"So you finally came to us."Zemo said.

Everyone was then together and they saw him take out a fullbottle being Crocodile Crack and he twists the cap.

**DANGER!**

They then heard the sound making them confused and then they heard a woman screaming surprising them.

"What the."Hawkeye said.

He then inserts it on the driver.

**CROCODILE!**

He then presses down on the lever.

**WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIRU! CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAA! (SCREAM)**

He was now Kamen Rider Rogue and he walks foward facing them all."I am...Rogue...Kamen Rider...Rogue!"

"Kamen Rider Rogue, this form was not one we know."Taskmaster said.

"Even so it still just you against all of us."Zemo said.

Rogue then raises his hand and snaps his fingers, then to they're shock came team Build going next to him.

"This can't be."Enchantress said.

"How is there more Avengers."Abomination said.

"We're not Avengers, were Team Build."Adrian said.

"Team Build?"Zemo said.

"Did he really make his own team."Hawkeye said.

"You might have been prepared for the Avengers but not for Team Build."Rogue said.

Adrian and Grant brought out they're Nebulasteam Guns and took out they're gears and insert them.

**GEAR ENGINE!**

**GEAR REMOCON!**

They music started and they pressed the trigger.

**FUNKY!**

The steam go around them and Grant said:"jundou."then gears came out and merged with them, they then became the Engine and Remocon Bro's.

**REMOTE CONTROL GEAR!**

**ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!**

They got surprised and Hakweye said:"hey when did he start giving out gear?"

"Attack."Rogue said and they charged at them.

Zemo fights with outlaw and slashes at her but she dodges them and takes out two revolver and shoots making him use the shield, he then saw her jump over and she kicks him back.

"I see, you're a mutant."Zemo said.

"That's right partner, you're not getting a easy fight because I'm a girl."Outlaw said.

Superpro was facing against Crimson Dynamo, he then goes into a football stance getting ready, Crimson Dynamo then opens his guns and shoots missiles at him, Superpro then charges foward and dodges the missiles like he would dodge other players, Crimson Dynamo then shoots a big one making Superpro grab it on the sides not letting the head of it touch him, then he turns it around and jumps up."touch down."he then throws it making it explode on Crimson Dynamo.

Executioner then slashes at Daredevil who jumped over it and he kept dodging and uses his club to hit him in the head, Executioner then tries to charge at him making Daredevil jump to the side to avoid him and he then sends a wave of energy making Daredevil jump over it and he then kicks him in the face.

Enchantress was dodging Aimi's shots while she uses her magic to stop her but she was nimble too."how can she be this good."

"Ryo trained us to face people like you, so now it's time for you to pay for you're crimes."Aimi said.

Wonder man was trying to crush Remocon who teleports around him and shoots him with his gun, Remocon then appears next to his face and uses shadow whips to hit him many times in the face.

Abomination and Engine were were clashing against each other trying to push the other, Engine has the stones around his arm to make him stronger and Abomination said:"no one is stronger than me."

"Looks like you got beat."Engine said and he then headbutts him and shoots him in the chest.

Taskmaster was fighting against Rogue and tries to slash at him in the chest but saw his sword did nothing."what?!"Rogue looks at him and punches him away."so that form is even stronger than the others."Rogue walk toward him and Taskmaster then charges at him but Rogue dodges his grab for the belt and knees him in the gut making he fall to his knees, he then takes out a nebulasteam gun and inserts his fullbottle.

**CROCODILE!**

He then charges a shot and points it at Taskmaster who looks at it, then he gets shot.

**FUNKY BREAK! CROCODILE! (Scream)**

Taskmaster gets sent to a wall and was knocked out.

"With one attack."Wonder Man said.

"You're next."Remocon then puts his bottle on the gun.

**FUNKY DRIVE! GEAR REMOCON!**

He then shoots a blue gear hitting Wonder Man in the head and he gets pushed back.

Engine then kicks Abomination back and uses his finisher.

**FUNKY DRIVE! GEAR ENGINE!**

He then shoots a beam that sends Abomination flying back, he then lands on the floor and tries to get up but then he gets hit by an arrow shocking him.

Everyone then saw Hawkeye and Panther land next to Rogue.

"So you guys are alright."Rogue said.

"Yes, also what's with the screams."Hawkeye said.

Then Captain America, Thor, Ant-man came along with Ironman who came through the wall.

"Alright guys."Ironman then stopped to see Team Build."hey wait who are these guys?"

"They're my team."Rogue said.

"You're team, you made you're own team."Ironman said.

"Well I like the fact we got back up."Captain America said.

Thor then opens a portal and came Hulk and She-Hulk.

Enchantress then gets blasted away and she lands next to Rogue who looks at her, she then calls out to Executioner:"Executioner help me."

He then charges at Rogue who gets hit in the chest and gets pushed back but then they saw him not flincing from the attacks and he pulls down the lever.

**CRACK UP FINISH!**

Executioner looks at Rogue who then jumps up with his legs covered in purple energy, he then makes two jaws from them and bites Executioner with them and then does another chomp sending him away and he explodes.

"He defeated Executioner like it was nothing."Thor said surprised.

Enchantress then saw Rogue in front of her while she was still on the ground, she then holds his leg while blushing, she then gets blasted by a yellow beam and Rogue looks up to see Wasp.

"Wasp."He holds his hand out to her.

"Hey, I'm okay."Wasp said.

She-Hulk goes to they're side and said:"how about we take out the trash."she then punches her palm.

"Also we have some serious talking about the screams."Wasp said a little freaked out.

Zemo was now facing Captain America, Outlaw and Daredevil, they attacked him at the same time and Captain grabbed his shield with the other two kicking Zemo away.

"Nice moves soldiers, I can see why our friend picked you."Captain America praised them.

"Thanks."Outlaw said.

Hulk was smashing Crymson Dynamo with punches then Superpro goes to his side."need help."

"Can you keep up."Hulk said.

"Yes."Superpro said and they attacked him.

The Gear Bro's were shooting Wonder Man while Giant man and Panther fought him with Giant man pushing him back.

Zemo then saw they were losing and said:"Enchantress it's time to go."

She looks at him and she made a portal sending her and the rest of her team away.

Later they regrouped at the living room and Tony said:"okay Ryo when did you get you're own team?"

"Well I saw they all had potential."he then points at Aimi, Grant and Adrian."they had the choice to stay behind and let me fight but they joined me like true heroes."then he got hugged by Wasp and She Hulk.

"Were so proud of you."Wasp said.

Tony frowns and Steve said:"it's good to have a extra help, they all proven to be skilled like any of us."

"Alright, but next time tell us when you have a team, any other secrets you got hidding?"Tony asked.

"I have a surprise when it's needed, but don't worry it's the only one you don't know."Ryo said with a smirk.

"Until then how about we party."Superpro said.

"Yes let us celebrate friends."Thor said hugging the member of Team Build.

"But with our enemies knowing them they'll be prepared."Tony said.

"Then we must be prepared."Panther said.

"Yeah, like they can do anything when we have way more guys now."Hawkeye said.

"We must always be ready since they'll just keep getting stronger."Ryo said.

**Note:Rogue made his first appearance and Team Build met the Avengers, the Masters of Evil weren't expecting Team Build so they didn't know what they could do, the MAsters of Evil now know them but it won't be the only members they will have.**


	15. Chapter 15 Lost man

**Chapter 15 Lost man**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In the middle of the night the city of new york was quiet, everyone was mostlty in they're homes asleep but something is about to arrive.

In the outside of the city a rift opened and from it came a man, he was a little chunky with wild long hair and a beard, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, his face was covered by a mask.(Mankind's mask from wwe.)

He walks foward with a limp with a hand up."help me."he walks around the city and saw it was empty, he then sees a light in a alley and sees a few bums there, one that has a black jacket and gray beard saw him and said:"come friend, join us the fire is enough for everyone."

He nodded and goes to sit with them.

"So friend what's you're name?"Bum asked.

"Uh, Mick."Mick said.

"Well Mick it seems you looked a little worse for today."Bum said.

"Yeah, I just had a run in."Mick said.

Another bum came in and said:"guys the cleaners are here."

"Oh no run my friend."leader bum said and they run leaving him confused.

"Guys."Mick said.

"Were here for you roach."he turns around to see a man and woman wearing black clothing and ski masks, the guy had a bat and he hits Mick on the gut, he brings it up to hit him again but Mick grabs it shocking them.

Mick looks at him with a glare and takes it."you think you're so much better."he then breaks it and they back away."picking on innocent and poor people like us."

"You're not innocent, you guys kill others like how one kill my dad with a brick."the woman said.

"Oh so we're all going to pay."Mick said walking towards them and he punches the guy.

"Jack."Girl said and she goes to hit Mick but he grabs her arm and twists it making her go to her knees.

"I hate when people like you who mess with others, so."He then steps on Jack's chest making him stay down."you're going to get a punishment."he then uses his free hand to go to his pocket.

"What are you doing?"she said and he pulls out a sock making her shock.

"I had this one kept after my suit case was gone."Mick then uses his mouth to put the sock on his hand."now."he then pulls off her mask revealing her long brown hair and he puts the sock inside her mouth making her choke.

"Mindy."Jack said shocked to see it.

She then goes to her knees and he kicks her down.

He then looks at Jack who shakes his head but he then does the same to him.

Later the police were at the station having cofee and they heard a knock on the door, one with brown hair goes out and said:"uh guys."they all come out and saw the cleaners who both have socks in they're mouths, while they were stuck in a garbage can with a note saying bad guys.

"Well looks like someone gave us the cleaners."Another said with a smirk and they picked them by the can."you both are going to be locked away for a long time."

Next day Ryo was walking around the city with Mary Jane to spend some time with her, they walk around the city and she said:"you know it's still pretty surprising to be with someone like you."

"I know, it's not easy being that and a great scientist."Ryo said making her chuckle.

"Sir please."they then saw a few police talking to Mick."you see a bit irritated."

"I am only like this because of a mad man that gave me despair."Mick said.

"What?"Ryo said.

"I see, can you tell us what happened?"police said.

"I was just walking home then someone hit me from behind, my memory is fuzzy all I can remember next is being stuck inside a glass box and then some gas hits me."Mick said holding his head.

"What?!"Ryo then runs towards them and said:"excuse me, I'm a scientist, I can maybe help this man."

They look at him and said:"sir it's nice of you trying to help this man but we got this covered."

"Look, this gas might be harmful so I need to take him to a place to see what hit him."Ryo said.

"Let him do it."Mary Jane said.

They think about it and the police said:"alright."

"Thank you."Ryo then takes Mick with him."I will help you."

"Thank you."Mick said.

Later at the Avengers Mansion Ryo was at his lab with Mick sitting on a table and he was scanning him, later Tony and the rest came.

"Alright Ryo we got you're text, you said something about you found a person that was experimented on?"Tony said.

"Yes, this man right here was experimented on by something I never expected."Ryo said looking at the scanner.

"What was used on him?"Ant Man asked.

"Nebula gas."Ryo said shocking them.

"What, you mean like the same thing you use for you bottles."Wasp said.

"Yes, Mick here was used as a lab rat, the scans shows that his hazard level is high enough so he won't transform but it's still way too low compared to what mine was."Ryo said.

"Were you gassed too?"Mick asked.

"Mine was different."Ryo said.

"Who could take a innocent man and use him."Thor said.

"It reminds of the times with Hydra."Steve said.

"So what are we going to do with him?"Hawkeye asked.

"We can't just leave him."Ant man said."it's too dangerous for him to just walk around so its better we find him a place and keep watch."

"Yes."Ryo looks at Mick."so Mick can you remember anything else about what happened to you?"

"Um."He then tries to remember."I remember a big room with five other cases around me, I saw the guy in front of me get the gas and he screams, then he became a monster, I got scared so I tried to resist but I got gassed too, then a explosion happened, red light appeared like a alarm, the case I was in broke so I walked away to the door, I went to the door in front of me and then some kind of purple thing appeared and it took me to the city."

They were silent and Wasp said:"you poor man."

"So where am I going to go?"Mick asked.

"We'll get you a place for you to be with since the mansion is too dangerous for you."Tony said.

"Okay."Mick said.

Mick stayed in the lab while Ryo worked on his bottles, he has a few of them around his table and then he heard an alarm happen."Wow, gotta go, just stay here."Ryo takes his driver and runs out.

Mick looks at a fullbottle on the table and picks it up, it was the fukurou one, he then looks at the computer with a screen.

The Avengers arrive at the city in they're hero costumes, they then saw green goblin on his glider.

"It's Goblin, alright everyone lets show him how we Avengers work."Ironman said.

He looks at them and said:"so the Avengers came, how about you scram."he then throws his bombs and they explode making them dodge it.

Build then inserts two fullbottles.

**PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH!**

Build then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and his form changed.

**BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YEAHHH!**

He then flies towards Goblin who avoided him and throws a bomb making Build fly over it, then Thor comes down at Goblin with Hulk."prepare yourself fiend."

"I don't think so."He then then shoots multiple bombs from his glider making them fly away."I came prepared."

Mick watches them fight them and said:"I hate when guys like them pick on the little ones."he then walks out of the lab with the fullbottle.

Ironman and Captain America were hit back and Ant Man was flying with a ant.

"We need to figure out a plan."Ant man said.

Goblin laughed and then he stopped when he saw Mick there."what's this?"

"Mick."Build said shocked to see him along with the others.

"You know, when you mess with the little guys that really grinds my gears."Mick walks around with the bottle in his hand.

"No way."Build said.

"Why does he have that."Panther said.

"You think you can fight me."Goblin said.

"Maybe."He then shakes the bottle."lets try it."he then inserts it on his arm.

**FUKUROU!**

He then transforms into the Owl Hard Smash shocking them.

"What?"Goblin said.

"Wait is that what a smash is?"Ironman said.

"Yes, but how was he able to use it."Build said.

Owl then flies at Goblin who was still stunned and hits him, then he flies making Goblin throw more of his bombs, Owl dodges all of them and then strikes at Goblin when he didn't expect, then the Avengers charged as well, Panther slashes at him, Ironman blasts at him along with Wasp, Ant man then grows big hitting Goblin with a punch, Build then hits him with the claw making him fly off the glider, then the rest of the Avengers came down at him and strike him down making Goblin crash into the ground.

Goblin gets up and gets angry, then his glider goes towards the Avengers but Build takes out the drill crusher in gun mode, then he inserts a fullbottle being pheonix.

**READY! GO! VORTEX FINISH!**

He then shoots a fire blast hitting the glider and it explodes shocking Goblin, he then tries to run but Owl hits him making him crash into the ground, then he shoves a sock in his mouth."take that."

"Ew."Wasp said.

"Agreed."She hulk said.

"Still it worked."Ironman said.

They police took goblin away and they regrouped.

"Well soldier it seems you were able to fight him off."Captain America said to Owl.

"Yeah, how did you do that?"Ironman asked.

"Oh, I was a soldier before this happened to me."Owl said.

"Well that's handy."Wasp said.

"You know if you need to help I can help you too."Build shows him his own card.

"Really, you're recruting more members to you're team."Ironman said.

"Hey you wouldn't make him an Avenger so I have to have him join before Fury does anything."Build said.

"That is true."Ant man said.

"Freeze."they then saw Shield with Fury.

"Looks like we found some kind of mutant."Fury looks at Owl."we saw him use one of the bottles Build uses."

"Look I know what it looks like but Mick is just a guy that's lost, so you want him you have get through us."Build said and they went around him.

"Alright, but we'll keep an eye on him in case something happens."Fury said and they left.

"Thank you."Owl said.

"You're welcomed now lets get you a home."Build said.

Later the team found a apartment for Mick to stay, he gave the bottle back to Ryo who wonders more about the lost ones, they wonder where Mick came from since not even he knows after what they did to him.

**Note:a new oc is here his full name is Mick Float, he's based on Mick Foley from the WWE in appearance with a few added things, he's now the Owl Smash with the bottle and he'll appear sometimes with Team Build and the ones that experimented on him are a certain group that are the enemies of the riders.**


	16. Chapter 16 459

**Chapter 16 459**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Flying inside the Quinjet was Ant man, Wasp and Ryo, Ant man was in the co pilot while Wasp was flying the thing after so many tries.

"I'm just saying it doesn't always have to be work, work, work."Wasp said to Ryo.

"Look I know but it's hard to be calm when you have something that can make you got crazy."Ryo said while looking at his phone.

"He's right the Hazard Trigger is something we can't be too careful with."Ant man said.

"I know, but we can get away and relax. Have some fun."Wasp said.

"We'll see, now we have some important stuff to do."Ryo said.

"Say how is Mick?"Ant man asked.

"He's fine, he just trying to get used to the normal life he has."Ryo said.

"Can't blame him the poor guy was used as a lab rat."Wasp said.

"Still who could have done that to him, and he said there was five others, could they be around too."Ant Man said.

"Good question."Ryo said.

They then arrived at the place that they were called too, at the end of the platform was Carol Danvers.

"Carol!"Wasp goes to hug her."I'm so glad you called, I've missed you."

"I missed you to, Jan."Carol said and she saw Ryo."so is he the one?"

"Yes, Carol meet Ryo."Wasp said.

"Nice to meet you Carol, Wasp talked a lot about you."Ryo shakes her hand.

"Yes, Wasp told me you're a genius."Carol said.

"That I am."Ryo smirks.

"Yeah but I'm smarter."Ant man said.

"Oh you wanna compare smarts now."Ryo said.

"But actually Hank's the one I need to see. I need his help."Carol said.

"Really?"the trio said.

They then arrived at a big place with computers.

"Wait, what's the place again?"Wasp asked.

"Try to keep up, Jan."Ant man said.

"This is a joint military/SHIELD facility working with one of the most advanced space based telescopes ever designed."Ant man walks over to the computer.

Carol goes up to a guy in a chair."And this is Dr. Philip Lawson, our lead scientist."the guy turns around to see them.

"I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to meet you."He shakes the Avengers hands."Major Danvers has told me a lot about you."He then looks at Ryo."I heard about how you're gear uses a strange gas that's from space."

"Yes, the Nebula Gas is something that is very dangerous."Ryo said.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Hank, Ryo."Carol goes to the computer and shows them a footage."We're linked to SHIELD's orbital telescope."they saw something coming down."It spotted the object a few days ago. The team here thought it was a comet at first, but it was moving faster than anything they'd ever seen."

"We're trying to get a better look at it."

They then saw a diamond shaped object and Philip said:"Live feed from the telescope is coming in now. The data stream is on the monitor to the left, Dr. Pym."

Ant Man looks at it and said:"Mmm, what're you thinking, Carol?

"I think it's extraterrestrial. But since I'm not a fan of everyone thinking I'm crazy, I wanted an expert opinion, Yours."Carol said.

"Whoa, wait. Aliens? That's just crazy."Wasp said.

"Not really, the Nebula Gas is alien like so it's not that crazy."Ryo said.

"Yes, hmm, the composition includes several unknown elements, but nothing suggests anything biological."Ant Man said and he looks at Ryo."any ideas Ryo?"

Ryo looks at it and said:"it could be not a being but a transport?"

"Maybe, and I'm not seeing any evidence of intelligence."Ant Man said but then its going towards the telescope."never mind."

"Hey, it turned."Wasp said. "It looks like it's coming right at... That seems bad."then the footage stopped.

Then all the lights went down.

"Philip, what's happening?"Carol asked.

"One of the radar towers went offline."Philip said."It caused a surge which blew back into our systems, I'm trying to reroute power."

"Went offline? Something blew up."Wasp said.

"Whatever disabled the orbital telescope just made Earthfall. I'd estimate about three and a quarter miles from the observatory."Ant Man said.

"Well, that's a pretty big coincidence."Ryo said and Carol nodded.

"So what are we saying here? We're under attack?"Wasp said.

"I'm not saying that."Ant Man said.

"I am."Carol said and they saw her with a riffle."Who's up for a little first contact?"

"Well that's surprising."Ryo said.

"Maybe you should change too."Wasp said to him.

"Alright."Ryo puts the Sclash driver on his waist.

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

He then takes out the robot jelly and inserts it.

**ROBOT JELLY!**

"henshin."He presses the lever down.

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAA!**

He transformed into Kamen Rider Grease.

"Well that's a new one, that uses the same driver as Rogue."Ant Man said.

"Yes, this is Grease, now let's go."Grease said and they went find the source.

Minutes later the heroes and Shield agent started to go towards the crash site, Wasp and Carol were at her car while Grease and Ant Man went to the air.

"You know you and Ryo seem to be a little stress."Carol said.

"I know, he's been really worried about the whole hazard trigger making him go crazy that he hasn't been calm, I have to take him out to make him have some time off."Wasp said.

"You know he does it because he cares about you and the others."Carol said.

They then stopped and got out to see the crater, they saw it was glowing purple.

"Call me silly, but I'm thinking we're close."Wasp said.

Grease and Ant Man arrived and they went to check it, they saw it was empty save for the glow.

"That's kind of disappointing."Carol said.

"And you're sure this isn't aliens?"Wasp asked.

"There was no biological component."Ant Man said."And that means no life. No aliens."

"Not exactly."Grease said and they look at him."sometimes just because they're not organic doesn't mean they're isn't anything living."

"You think we should call in the other Avengers?"Wasp asked.

"For what?"Carol said.

"Because this crater couldn't have been done by it self, something crashed here and was taken away."Grease said.

He then looks around and felt something off."theres something around."

"Is it Aliens?"Wasp said.

"Possibly."Grease said then he heard a sound."get down:"he tackles the trio to the ground and a green energy beam destroyed the trees and the ground they once stood.

Wasp looks at the place and saw two green eyes making her shoot at it and it ran away.

"Did you see that?"Wasp asked.

"Yes, something is around and it's invisible."Grease said.

"All right, I changed my mind. Call your team in. Especially Invisible Monster Detector Man."Carol said.

"Invisible Monster Detector Man has the day off."Grease said."Twin breaker."

**TWIN BREAKER! BEAM MODE!**

He then got his weapon and inserts a fullbottle being cobra.

**SINGLE!**

He then shoots a energy cobra that wraps around the creature.

"That should restrain it."Grease said.

Then they saw it get bigger with a more humanoid look.

"What is that?"Carol said.

It then destroys the cobra freeing it, then it showed it self being a giant robot surprising them.

"Told you."Grease said.

Wasp was about to attack it but then Ant Man stopped."wait, it might be reacting to what we did."

Then a beam was shot in the back of it and caused it to attacked the heroes.

"Or not."Wasp said.

"Carol evacuate the rest while we deal with it."Grease said and she nodded.

Ant man becomes giant and tries to tackle it and it blasts him away, Wasp and Grease shoot at it while it tries to blast them.

Carol was able to get everyone out but she and Philip were together but then a explosion happened causing them to get hit by sharpnel and flames, two figures were watching from the shadows and walk away.

Grease crashes through the wall after he got hit, he then saw Carol and said."Carol."then the robot came destroying the building side, then it got blasted making Grease see Philip changing into a blue alien with a white suit.

Wasp and Ant man came and Philip said."everyone stay down."

"Lawson why are you blue?"Wasp asked.

"I am Geheneris Hala'son Mahr Vehl, Pluskommander of the Kree Void Science Navy. Deactivate all weapons and shut down, this is a direct order."Mahr Vehl said.

"Denied."the robot said.

"What?!"Mahr Vehl said.

"Ha ha ha."they heard laughing and womans voice was heard."that fool thinks he can order it."

"We're the ones in charge."they looked behind to see Blaze and Roxy from Beast Morphers in they're ranger forms.

"Who are these guys?"Ant Man said.

"I am Blaze."Blaze said.

"And I am Roxy."Roxy said.

"We taken control over that machine the moment we strike it."Blaze said.

"Now for out main target."Roxy said and they appear next to Grease and teleport him away.

"Ryo!"Wasp said.

"Jan we need to get Carol away."Ant Man said.

Grease arrived at a deserted area and saw the two evil rangers on the other side.

"Much better."Blaze said.

"Who sent you?"Grease said.

"The enemy of all the riders."Roxy said.

"What?"Grease got confused and they attacked him.

Grease avoids they're punches and kicks and Roxy said:"you don't even know what's going to happen."

"What?"Grease ducks underneath Roxy's punch and kicks her away.

"That guys race sent a bomb known as the Nega Bomb to destroy this world, so all we need is to distract you so that not only this world but you'll be gone forevor."Blaze said.

"Oh no."Grease then got punched by Roxy from behind and Blaze kicks him to the side.

Grease got up and and puts Lock on the breaker.

**SINGLE!**

He then fires a chain that traps them and he runs to find the others.

They the broke it and Roxy said:"stupid human, he actually though that would stop us."

"Let's get him."Blaze said.

They the vanished, Grease was running and then Blaze appears next to him and punches Grease in the face, Roxy then kicks him in the back and he was getting beaten up by them, he then puts helicopter in the driver.

**DISCHARGE BOTTLE!**

He presses the lever down.

**TSUBURENAI!** **DISCHARGE CRASH!**

The helicopter blade came out hitting them away, then Grease flies away while they look at him.

"Well smart human."Blaze said.

Grease then found the Avengers facing the robot and Ironman saw him."Ryo."

They saw him and Wasp said:"he's back."

Then he got shot down and they him crash to the ground.

"Ryo."They said and they went to check on him but then Blaze and Roxy appeared in front of them.

"Hello humans."Blaze said.

"It's them, guys these are the two that attacked Ryo and corrupted the machine."Ant Man said.

"Thats right, we came to stop you from getting rid of the bomb."Roxy said.

"Explain yoursefl fiend."Thor said.

"Simple, it blows up, you die along with you're friend."Blaze said.

"Not on my watch."Captain America said and they charged at them.

Blaze and Roxy teleport around them while avoiding they're attacks, they then shoot energy blasts, Hulk then smashes then ground sending a shockwave making the two rangers fly to the air.

"So this beast is not that bad."Roxy said.

Captain Marvel then stopped the robot after it got damaged during the previous fight and was preparing to send it away with the bomb.

Blaze and Roxy then avoided Iron man blasts along with Thor ligthning, Tony did a scan on them and said:"wait these guys aren't even human, they're machines."

"What, more robots."Wasp said.

"So that's how they were able to hack the robot."Ant Man said.

Grease got up and then puts two bottles being lock and rose on the breaker.

**TWIN!**

He then shoots chains and roses torns that trapped Roxy and Blaze making them grunt."now."

The Avengers then sent flying away with a group attack, they then saw the robot being lifted to the air and Grease had the jelly back in the driver and presses down the lever.

**SCRAP FINISH!**

Grease then propels himself foward and does a rider kick to the machine sending him flying into space, then the bomb exploded out of range.

After that they regrouped and Captain marvel said:"looks like I need to go, I'll try to help Earth against the Kree."they had to explain everything that happened to Grease and he got surprised."Ryo I'll keep the information about you're devices a secret since the leader will try to take it."

"Alright."Grease said.

Later he left Earth in his ship and they heard a voice."well."They looked back to see the duo again and Roxy said:"that was lame, we almost did it."

"Back for more I see."Hawkeye said and they got ready.

"Oh no, we now have to go so bye."Blaze said and they vanished.

"They're gone."Grease said.

"Looks like we need to keep a look out for them next time, they tried to stop us from stopping the bomb, most likely wanting to teleport away before the blast happened."Ironman said.

"We need to check on Carol."Grease said and they nodded.

Blaze and Roxy arrived at a dark room and they were looking at someone.

"Looks like you failed."a voice said.

"Hey we did our job but those heroes had to ruin it."Blaze said.

"I see, well then next time make sure you don't fail."they then saw the light be on the stranger to reveal lord Drakkon sitting on a throne."the leader doesn't like mistakes."

"Yes my lord."they said.

Ryo was walking to the medical area to see Carol."I hope she's alright."he was angry at himself for not saving her, when he got in the room he got shocked.

Carol woke up and saw the ceiling."hey why is the room so short?"

"It's not, you'e flying."Ryo said and she saw she was floating in the air making her speechless."looks like we need to help you with that."

Ryo wonders when Captain Marvel helped her with her injuries he did something that he didn't expect.

**Note:Carol appeared and two members of the rider villains appeared being Blaze and Roxy from beast morphers, they work for Shocker, they also got a lot stronger since they're bodies are different by having Shocker Tech.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Man Who Stole Tomorrow

**Chapter 17 The Man Who Stole Tomorrow**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In the morning Ryo was in his lab and he was working on a can looking device, he smiles at it and said:"it's ready."

He then goes back up and heads towards the kitchen, he saw Tony eating with chopsticks and Steve doing pushups while reading the newspaper.

"What's a futurist?"Steven asked Tony.

"What do you mean?"Tony said and he presses a button on hid ID card with a chopstick for a hologram.

"Well, the newspaper calls you a futurist. And unless you're into Italian art, I'm not entirely sure what that is."Steve said.

"Mmm, how to explain? A futurist is someone who tries to predict the future, or in my case, tries to create it."Tony said and he manipulates a few images of the hologram."Trying to make the world a better place. For instance, having news an information delivered via wireless signals as opposed to a newspaper."

"That exists it's called the internet."Ryo said.

"Well look who got here, so finished with you're work?"Tony said.

"Yes, I just made something that will help me."Ryo said.

Steven then finihsed his work out and goes up to the counter."I like Newspapers."he then goes to make eggs."For instance, this one has a picture of you fighting Hydra. And even from the picture, anyone can see that you don't know how to fight."

Ryo chuckled and Tony got stunned."What? There's about 20 super-villains out there that would disagree with you."

"Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We've got work to do."Steve said.

Later at the training room Hulk and Ryo were sitting at the seats then Hawkeye sits next to them and said:"This is gonna be good."

"Yup."Hulk said.

They saw Steve in the ring with Tony who was wearing boxing gear.

"From what I've seen, you're fighting style is to tackle people or to blast them."Steve said."If I had to guess, I'd say that you've never been in an actual fight in your life."

"Well, I I."Tony got interrupted.

"Punch me."Steve said.

What? I'm not gonna..."Tony said.

"Do it."Steve ordered him.

Tony then goes for a punch to the face but it was him getting punched away, the viewers chuckled."Ow, what just happened?

"Let's try that again."Steve said.

Then Tony got up and tried it again but it did the same result of him getting beaten by Steven, then he falls to the ground again, the guys the laughed at him.

Tony groans and got up." My armor protects me, you know? It would have taken you down before you even touched me. And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I've got four more that could."

"You can't always count on your armor."Steve said."You have to be ready for anything. Even Ryo has more fighting skills."

"That's true since I practice martial arts to use my forms better."Ryo said.

"And that's why you're a better fighter than Tony."Hawkeye said.

That's the whole point. I'm working to know exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for."Tony said.

Ryo sighs and walks away."I'll be at the living room."

He was now sitting on a couch and he saw texts of his team that saw the fight froma video.

"Look that, Stark didn't even stood a chance."Grant text.

"He didn't keep his head in the game."Superpro text.

"These guys."Ryo said with a chuckle.

Then flash of light appeared and everyone came to see a man floating in the air that looked a blue skin alien sitting on a chair."Greetings, avengers. I am Kang. I have come from your future to deliver a message to Build."he then points a blaster at Ryo and shoots.

Captain America then tackles Ryo out of the way, he blocks the beam with his shield, then they got sent back by the force of the beam.

Before Kang could fire another shot Ironman stopped it with his energy shield."Jarvis, initiate mansion defenses."then multiple turrets shot missiles at Kang, they hit him causing an explosion but when the smoke cleared they saw he was sage by a green shield, he then presses a button on a chair and it sent a glow that stopped the defenses.

"I don't care who you are, this ends now."Ironman then shoots his repulsors at the villain, they then vanished shocking and Kang appears in front of him holdinf Ironman by the neck."Okay, now I care who are."

"You're armor is amusing. Primitive, but amusing."Kang said and he looks at the duo."Now, where were we?"

Then Ironman and Captain America got sent flying away with Ryo back since he didn't have a chance to transform yet."Who are you? Why are you attacking the avengers?"

"Oh, not the avengers, Ryo. You."Kang said confusing him."As for your questions, I am Kang the conqueror. I have come from the 41st century, traveling to this backwater time period for one simple reason. To eliminate you from the timeline."that shocked Ryo.

"Jarvis, full power to uni-beam."Ironman then shoots the beam but Kang makes the shield bounce it off."That's not possible."

"Stay focused."Captain America said.

"Kang, you say you're from the future, why would you want to take out Ryo?"Ironman asked.

"To save the world."Kang said.

That shocks everyone, he wants to save the world by killing Ryo.

Then Kang heard a sound behind him and saw Hulk roaring, he then grabs him and sends Kang to She Hulk who punches him through several walls, after he lands on the ground then he got pinned down by both Hawkeye and Panther and Hawkeye said:"Now, this is just some friendly advice, I'd stay down if I were you."

Kang got angry and his helmet glowed making a energy field sending them away, then the group got together and Ironman said."What did you mean by save the world, Kang? "

"In my time, I rule all."Kang said."But a disruption in the space-time continuum destroyed my reality, wiping everything from existence. I traced the cause of the disruption to an anomaly in the time stream. Something that destroyed it. Kamen Rider Build."

They got shocked and looked at Ryo, he was confused and scared.

"Your actions in this era have destroyed my empire, ending your life is the first step in restoring it."Kang said.

Then a hammer hits him away and they saw Thor and he got his hammer back." You wish to end a life, villain? Then try ours."Then Wasp and Ant man were next to him.

"Yeah. Wait, what?"Wasp said.

"Give it up, Kang."Ironman said.

"Kang does not give up, primitive"Kang got up."if you insist on fighting for the Rider's life, then I will show you fools exactly what you are fighting for."then a blinding light came from his Chair.

Once they were able to see they saw a city that was destroyed in ruins, they saw in the sky instead of the sun was a flaming red ball, this was New York they're home destroyed.

"No."Ironman said and everyone was in shock while Ryo holds his head, he then looks at the build driver on his waist.

Kang then appears and said:"This is what Build's presence in your time has caused. This is all his fault."

"Where have you taken us, Kang?"Ironman said.

"Not where, avenger, when. You stand in your New York City, just 10 years from your present day."Kang said.

"You did this."Hawkeye said with a glare.

"You are not listening, archer. I am not responsible for destroying your world. Build is."Kang said making Hulk and the others angry.

"Everyone just just wait. Jarvis, connect to the Stark Industries' network."Ironman said.

"Network not found."Jarvis said.

"Try shield. Try everything."Ironman said.

"Error. No networks found."Jarvis said.

"There's nothing out there."Ironman said.

"Of course not. You see, very soon in your timeline, earth will be consumed in a war. Earth's sun will be a casualty in that war, along with all life on the planet."Kang said.

"What kind of war could do that?"Wasp said.

"Simple, humans against them."Kang points to the side and they saw a big fire and from it they saw many shadows, from there came many Smash and in the middle was a shadow that resemblesm Build shocking them."He made army of Smash to destroy it."

Ryo coldn't believe it he did it, he then looks at the shadow and was scared but then he noticed something.

"Nay."Thor said."You lie, conqueror. Ryo would have never make monsters to destroy what he loves."

"Really, the proof is right in front and I am here to correct this,"Kang said.

"Let me get this straight."Hawkeye said."Handing over Ryo to you is gonna save the world?"

"Stupid future man."Hulk said.

"You're not going to get him."She Hulk said.

They both charge at him and he makes a energy shield to stop them, then he shocks both of them sending them back.

"It may. I came to eliminate Kamen Rider Build."Kang said."But just to be sure, I am going to advance the planet's technology in your time. I will ready your military and prepare for the coming war. Earth will be able to repulse the alien forces."

"And how do you plan to accomplish all this?"Ant Man said.

"By conquering your world."Kang said making them nervous.

"I tell you as a courtesy. This is going to happen. Hand over Kamen Rider Build, stay out of my way or face my wrath."Kang said.

"You're not."Wasp then got cut off when Ryo walks foward standing in front of Kang."Ryo!"

"So you came to accept you're fate."Kang said with a smile.

"I want to protect those that I love."Ryo said looking down with his fists gripping hard."For the justice I believe in..."he then looks up at him with a determined look."I will defeat you."he then brings out the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle.

Kang got surprised while the others got curious, he then shakes it and opens the cap, then he inserts it on the driver.

**RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

Ryo then rotates the lever and tubes made the build symbol with two parts in front of them and behind.

**ARE YOU READY?**

Ryo poses and said:"Henshin."then they came together.

**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

He was now in Build Sparkling form, he then jumps towards Kang punches making him use his shield but then Build clashes with it and sends him back, his friends smiled and Kang got angry.

"So you will ruin the future."Kang said.

"Enough with you're lies, that one is not even me."Build points at the shadow."look."

They then all look at the shadow and it revealed it self to be Another Build.

"Okay I know for a fact know that our friend isn't a monster."Ironman said.

"So it was a lie, he used that fake in order to get to us, so I think you're using him as a reason so you can make me die, because I know in the future because of me it's safe."Build said and they charged at him.

"That's right, even with all that tech we were never going to give up on our friend."Ironman said.

They then start to attack him at the same time making use his shield but then Build appears behind him with the drill crusher in gun mode and shoots Kang off his throne making him land on the ground.

Ironman then sits on the throne and said:"I'll try to see what I can do with this."

Kang got up and shoots at them but they dodged and Build appears in front of him and starts to punch and kick at him.

Then Ironman got control over the chair making Kang shocked."no!"

"It seems that you're tech is based on old tech, Stark Tech."Ironman said and the vision changed, it starts to change to New York and it was fine but there was a statue of Ryo with the fullbottles in his hand.

Wasp smiled and said:"it's alright."

"It seems we were lied to."Captain America said.

"Also I wanted to see something so this is actually 15 years to the future."Ironman said.

Kang growls and he sees a vision of army coming towards the city, but then they got hit by a energy blast, everyone then see a different Build running towards them, then came Cross-Z, Grease and Rogue, they then start to attack them destroying the armies.

"So this was it, Ryo didn't destroy the future in fact he saved with his kids."Ironman said.

"Now to finish this."Build then rotates the lever.

**READY, GO!**

Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue energy chart of a wormhole, then he dives down into the wormhole with a flying kick.

**SPARKLING FINISH!**

He then sends bubbles at Kang who made a shield to defend himself but they overpowerd him sending him away, he lands on the ground and sees two blue shoes, he looks up only to get shocked, there in front of him was a little boy around 5 to 6 years old wearing a blue shirt and red vest, jeans and his hair was black with his eyes being red but the most shocking part about him he has the Evol Driver on his waist.

"You!"Kang got up while the child was still looking at the army and the image stops, he then vanishes along with the chair.

The images starts to slowly go back to the place they were and they look at the kid.

"Who is this kid, he was able to make him angry?"Hawkeye said.

"I think that's Ryo's son."Ironman said surprising Build.

"My son."Build looks at him.

"Oh he's so cute."Wasp said."but who is his mother?"

"I don't know, we never had time to see how he acts before it stopped."Ironman said."but now I think it's time we be prepared in case he comes back."

They all nodded, The images goes towards the child but something in his hand was a fullbottle but his was different and was red.

Later the Avengers were back home but Ryo wonders about two things, one who was the kids he will have and two is Another Build real?

**Note:Yeah I skipped Mockingbird ep but theres not much Build could do there so I went here and we saw the children of Build in the future with only one having a appearance revealed and can anyone guess who that child will be.**


	18. Chapter 18 Come the Conqueror

**Chapter 18 Come the Conqueror**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

The Avengers were at the meeting room and Tony was checking the computer."it seems that Kang didn't leave Earth."he then shows them a ship in space.

"He must be waiting to attack us."Hawkeye said.

Ryo looks at the image and asked:"how many ships does he have?"

"How about three other ones why?"Tony said.

Ryo smiled and said:"he has less soldiers in his army."

"Wait, why?"Wasp said.

"Don't you remember, my children are fighting him in the future, so he can't take his army without risking the one from the future."Ryo said.

"Of course, he has less troops in this war when he's already in another."Steve said.

"With the images we saw of the real future of him losing the battle it seems he can't risk taking as much."T'Challa said.

"So we have to be ready with just this wave, not a problem."Tony said and then a alert happened.

"Looks like he decided to strike."Thor said.

"Let's go, I'll call my team."Ryo said and they rushed to the outside.

The city was being attacked by many beetle like robots, the Avengers came to fight them off, Build was attacking them with the drill crusher hitting them and Ironman blasts one that was next to him, they then saw Team Build helping out with the Hell bro's shooting the robots, Owl smash flying around hitting them, Aimi shooting at them with her powers, Superpro hitting them with a charge tackle, Daredevil was jumping around them hitting they're weak spots and Outlaw was shooting them with her guns.

Thor hits one with his hammer and Panther rips through one.

"It seems the army that Kang has is advance but they are not that many."Panther said.

Kang watches through his ship and said:"they still resist against me, send in more."then the ships sends more beetles.

Remocon saw another coming towards them and he puts fullbottle being lost bat.

**FULLBOTTLE!**

He then charges a shot.

**FUNKY ATTACK! FULLBOTTLE!**

Then he shoots a swarm of bats that hit it and makes the robot explode."they're coming in way too fast."

Engine then shoots a few gear at the robots and kicks one away."where does he get them, at the robot store."

Aimi then appears in the middle of them and sends a shockwave that pushes the robots back."we need to focus or they will destroy New York."

Owl and Build were together and Build looks up."Kang won't stop."

"So what's the plan?"Owl asked.

The Avengers regrouped and Build said:"it's best I go."

"What, are you nuts?"Wasp said.

"The only way to stop this is by going to the source, Kang himself."Build said.

"I see you're point, so what's the actual plan?"Ironman asked.

"Some of us stay while the others go into space, Tony, Hulk, Thor and Hawkeye will go with me and the rest stay to face the rest."Build said.

"Wait why me?"Hawkeye said.

"Don't question it."Ironman then puts a helmet on him to breath."let's go."

Build then puts rocket on the driver.

**ROCKET!**

Build then rotates the driver."build up."he then gets the other half.

They then fly into the air while Hulk jumps really high and the rest took care of the army.

Kang still watches the battle and said:"I will not stop until Build is killed."he then sees a hologram of his wife."you'll come back to me when it's done."

In a cell inside the ship was Ravonna, she was sitting on the floor, despite what Kang might think she actualy didn't marry him but left him, when he started to conquer Earth he failed when Build's children appeared, despite his tech they're own power of the drivers and they're will was too much for them, he went mad because of so many loses and after so many battles that she didn't see the man she once loved, so she ran away and met someone on Earth that she fell in love again, but Kang found her again and locked away taking her away from her true love.

She then cries and then a portal opened and she looks to see someone walking towards her, she smiled and said:"you came."

Build and the others crashed through the roof making a barrier close it, then they saw many soldiers come towards them."now everyone let's take them down."

"Okay Ryo but I'm still the leader."Ironman said.

They then start to attack them, Hulk smashes many of the soldiers away with Thor hitting them with his hammer, Ironman shoots many of them with his blasters and Hawkeye shoots explossive arrows blowing them away, Build then hits them away by ramming them with rocket, he then saw a entrance and said:"alright guys I think I know where he is."

"Then go, if he wants to get rid of you then it should be you taking him down."Ironman said.

"Right."Build said.

"Just smash him good."Hulk said.

Build nodded and goes to the entrance.

Kang was waiting in front of the window and then he heard the door break and saw Build come out of it, he then looks at him while Kang was still looking outside."it's over Kang, I know for certain that you don't have abig armada here since you must have you're soldiers in the future fighting against my kids."Build then crosses his arms."so you might as well surrender."

"I will not surrender."Kang then faces him."all that you're brats have done was get in my way, I would given the world a bright future but they stood in my way, even with my wife leaving me."

"Wait you're wife?"Build said.

"Yes, she was perfect but then she gotten taken away."Kang said.

"Wait seriosly all this because of a woman."Build said.

The Avengers heard that since he left the speaker on and Hawkeye said:"so he's mad because the girl he likes left him."he then shoots another arrow.

"I will destroy you."Kang then shoots a beam making Build dodge it and he charges at him, Kang then makes a barrier that sends Build back.

"Okay lets try something different."Build then takes two fullbottles and got surprised since this wasnt the ones he wanted, it was Castle and Kuwagata he shouldn't have asked Wasp to get them."well better try them."he then inserts them

**KUWAGATA! CASTLE!**

He then starts to rotates but then he gets hit by nebula gas surprising Kang and he saw the two smash of the bottles appearing both sides of him, then the bottles jump to the side and Build grunts and sees two new bottles being purified versions of the others being the same color as the smash.

**BEST MATCH!**

"Well that I didn't expect but let's try this."Build then rotates.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then the pieces came together with a Kamen Rider Baron type of trumpet sound.

**KABUTOMUSHI NO KISHI! STAGCASTLE! YEAHHH**!

Kuwagata resembles the Kabutomushi but with the arm having two swords with a stagbeetle on it and the color being like the Smash, the castle was red with a shield like castle on his arm the shoulder has a tower and the eyes for Kuwagata is a sword and the castle is another tower.

"The laws of victory have been set!"Build said.

"What, I never seen this form in any of the past history."Kang said.

"Looks like you made a change for the better of the future."Build then charges at him.

Kang shoots a beam making Build block it with the shield and slashes Kang with the swords, he then bashes with the shield and then kicks him away.

Kang looks at Build and said:"even with that form I will not be beaten by you."

They then heard someone walking and saw someone next to the fallen lost Kuwagata bottle, he picks it up and they saw it was a man that resembles Drew McIntyre from WWE wearing a big black long coat with no sleeves, he also had plack pants and boots.

Kang stares at him and then he gets shocked when a vision of a older version came to his mind."you, Kai!"

"So you know me, first the lady and now you."Kai said.

"What?"Build said and he saw Ravonna go behind Kai."wait a minute she's here."

"He locked me away so that he could get rid of you before Kai in the future could get the fullbottle."Ravonna said.

The Avengers came in and Ironman said:"so you locked away the lady just because she didn't love you."

"That is not a way to treat a woman."Thor said.

"Looks like I have to take you down."Build then looks at Kai."are you going to help us?"

"Well the young lady said we're going to be together so why not protect a future love."Kai said then he shakes the bottle and inserts it on his arm.

**KUWAGATA!**

He then transforms into the Stag Hard Smash, they got surprised and Ironman said."wait he's one of the guys that were experimented on."

"Now let's get him."Stag said and Build nodded.

They then charge at him and start to slash at Kang hitting him multiple times, he makes a shield making them clash against it, Build then rotates the driver.

**READY, GO!**

Build's swords glowed and he then slashes at the barrier breaking it, then both start to strike at Kang multiple times and Build does a charging shield bash hitting away.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Kang then was covered by an explosion and hits the ground, then a rift through time starts to happen and he starts to get sucked in."no!"

"What's going on?"Hawkeye said.

"Time it's self is repairing."Ravonna said."he's going back along with his soldiers."

The soldiers on the outside were also getting dragged in as well while Kang tries to resist, he then reaches his arm at Ravonna but then he screamed and was sucked in closing the rift.

The robots then stopped and fell toe the ground, everyone looks at them and Superpro said:"what happened?"

Captain America looks up and smiled."they did it."

The team then drove the ship down the Earth and exited, they then went to see the group and Wasp said:"how did it go?"

"It went well."Build then points as Stag."we found one of the others."Stag then transforms back.

"Wait."Owl transforms back too."I know you."

"Yes, you were in the same place when we were captured."Kai said.

"So we found the other one."Ant Man said.

"Well boys."they then saw Fury and Shield with him."it's a nice work you done here, but we saw that you have two new friends."he looks at Kai and Ravonna.

"They're with us."Build said.

"Alright but I ask is for the ship with Kang's tech we can help Earth."Fury said.

They look at each other and Tony said:"alright but they stay with us."

"Fair deal."Fury said.

They look at Ravonna and She Hulk asked."are you with Kang?"

"She was a dame that Kang liked but she left him and likes this guys future self."Hawkeye points at Kai.

"So what are we going to do with her?"Wasp asked.

"I'll take care of her."Kai said surprising them but she smiled.

"Looks like he likes her."Tony smirks.

Kai was then offered a new spot in Team Build which he joined to help find the others, Ravonna lived with him and they got along it looks like she fell in love again and wonders what her future self will be like.

In the future a older Kai is sitting on a chair looking outside window, then he sees someone sit next to him and smiles seeing it was a older Ravonna wearing normal clothes.

**Note:Kang is finished, Ravonna is different since the losses Kang got from Build's children made him lose her, he will return in the future but until then the present is safe for now, Kai is the Stag Smash and Build has two new fullbottles that were made when he used those lost ones, Stagcastle is a form I made and it's more knight theme.**


	19. Chapter 19 Ultron-5

**Chapter 19 Ultron-5**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Ryo was at the mansion since Tony said he could use a break after what happened with kang, he was with the new members of his team Mick and Kai at the training room, they were in they're Smash forms while they fight off against many training machines, Owl flies around hitting them while Stag slashes at them with his blades.

Ryo watches from behind the window and said:"they're getting better with they're forms."He then hears a door opened and sees Hank come in with his lab coat."hey Hank, who was the mission."

"I don't want to talk about it."he then passes by him."I quit."

"What?!"Ryo said and the other two came out in they're human forms.

"Did he say he's leaving."Kai said.

"What happened to him?"Mick said,

Then the others came in and Tony said:"Ryo did Hank pass by here?"

"Yes what happened?"Ryo asked.

They then told him about the mission with the serpent society and how Hank used to help them while they were in jail, he was shocked to hear that Hank wanted to help them but having them surrender.

"I see."Ryo said."I'll try to talk to him."

"Okay, but make sure he doesn't leave."Wasp said and he nods, then she flies off.

"Okay, well be going too."Kai said and he and Mick left.

With Hank he was packing his things up with his creation Ultron next to him.

"This isn't what I signed up for."Hank said."Life of violence fighting day in and day out. There has to be a better solution than this."

"Humanity is inherently flawed. Observation and analysis, suggests that humanity is encoded with chaotic and violent tendencies that cannot be overcome."Ultron said.

"You might be right, Ultron. This isn't exactly the peace and order that I programmed you to try and achieve is it?"Hank said with a chuckle and he leaves.

"No it is not."Ultron said.

"Maybe you can change that."he looks to his right and sees Blaze and Roxy.

"You are not humans, machines."Ultron said.

"Yes, I'm Blaze."Blaze said.

"And I'm Roxy, we came to see you Ultron."Roxy said.

"For what purpose?"He asked.

"You saw how humans cannot be truly be good so why not serve someone much greater that will change this world."Roxy said.

Ultron looks at them and sees the computer started to glitch and then from it came a stream of data that lands on the floor laughing, then it reforms it self revealing it self to be Evox.

"Is he the one?"Ultron said.

"Yes, I am Evox, you're new ruler."Evox said.

"I see, you're power is superior to mine."Ultron said.

"Yes, it's not emotions that are the problem my friend it's they're inferior minds."Evox said.

"I see, yes that is logical a human cannot be as smart as a machine."Ultron said.

Ryo was with the others at they living room and they saw Hank come out.

"Look Hank, I know this isn't good but you can't leave the team."Ryo said.

"Ryo I saw this isn't what I wanted."Hank said.

"I know this isn't the thing many would want but you can't just leave like that, we're stronger as a team."Ryo said.

"He's right, not everything can be solved with peace."Steve said.

Then the alarms went off."Alert, a intruder is in the house."Jarvis then got shocked with him in pain.

"Jarvis!"Tony said.

"What could have done that."Ryo said.

They then went down and found something that shocks them, they saw Ultron standing in a platform with Wasp in a orb.

"Wasp!"Ryo said shocked.

"Ultron, what are you doing?"Hank said.

"Doing what I was made to, it seems Humanity is truly weak, so I found new allies."Ultron said.

Then Blaze and Roxy appeared next to him.

"Those guys again."Tony said.

"Yeah, we're his new friends."Blaze said.

"And this time we will win."Roxy said.

Ryo then takes out the Build driver and puts it on his waist, then he inserts the bottles.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo said then the halfbodies attached to him transforming Ryo into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Then the Avengers charge at them with the three shooting beams at them, they then got blasted back.

"Did those two got stronger."Hawkeye got up.

"We need to fight them in different ways."Build said and he takes out the sparkling bottle.

**RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

He rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"Then he changes forms.

**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

He then charges at them with Build dodging Ultron's blast while the others fought Blaze and Roxy, he then starts to punch and kick at Ultron while he blocks his attacks.

"Ryo."Wasp was worried.

"You're form maybe be powerful but it stands no chance against me."Ultron said and he grabs his punch before blasting him away.

Blaze was facing against Ironman and Hawkeye while they shoot at him, he dodges they're attacks and blasts them away."you idiots, you think you can defeat me."then he gets punched away by the Hulk.

Roxy was dodging She Hulk's punches and she gets hit in the back by Captain America's shield, then she looks up to see Thor."now it's time for you to be finished fiend."

"I don't think so."Roxy then sends a energy shield then sends them away."with this new tech you can't beat me."

Hank watches them fight and he goes to get his suit, then he returns as a giant and punches them away."I won't let you harm them."

"But this is what you program me to do, to make peace."Ultron said and he then blasts hi with his new friends knocking Ant man down.

Build got up and sees that his friends were getting taken down, then his stone glowed and he throws it making them look at it."appear Power Tool Dragon."then it transforms into his dragon.

"Wait, he has a dragon now!"Ironman said.

"This must be what he was hidding from us."Hawkeye said.

Ultron looks at it and said:"a impressive machine, but now with my superior design it will belong to me."he then sends a signal at it making it scream while shocks were on it.

"Power Tool."Build said.

Then it breaks free surprising them and Roxy said."what?!"

Then he charges at them hitting them back.

"It seems I am not able to take control of that one yet."Ultron said.

Then it fights off against them and Power Tool then gets surrounded by them and they start to blast at him making him screech.

"Power tool."Build then takes out his phone and puts a few commands."hold on buddy."then the room starts to move and a hidden wall was revealed and it shot a chainsaw and drill at power tool along with a rocket, then it attaches to Power Tool giving him new weapons.

He then charges at them making Roxy form her barrier and he hits it with his drill, then he breaks it sending them back, he uses the chainsaw to slashes at them pushing them back with each attack, then Build joins his friend along with the Avengers, they start to push them back with Hulk, She Hulk and Thor hitting them back, then Build summons the dril crusher and hits them with the drill pushing them back even more, then they got hit back by Ironman and Build rotates the driver.

**READY, GO!**

Build jumps to the air and does a flying kick.

**SPARKLING FINISH!**

He his Ultron with the kick and he got sent flying back hitting him away he explodes.

"No."Blaze said and they went to check on him.

Build lands on the floor and saw Ultron was now badly damaged and missing an arm, he gets up and looks at him."it seems I wasn't prepared yet to face against this form, I would need a new body."

"Well good thing we're here."Roxy said going to his side and they teleport away.

"Hey."Build said.

"They're gone."Ant man said.

"For now at least."Captain America said.

The orb goes away and Wasp was free, then she goes to they're side.

"Are you okay?"Build asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."Wasp said.

"Even Ultron."Ant man said.

"Look, it's not you're fault, Blaze and Roxy must have done something to him."Build said.

"That's right, don't blame yourself plus you came to help us, if you didn'g they would have taken us down."Ironman said making him think."Also Ryo, when were you going to tell us about that?"He points at Power Tool.

"Hey I found him a long time, around when I met Superpro."Build said.

"What, oh come on now."Ironman said.

"A mighty ally he is."Thor said looking at the dragon.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."Wasp said.

"Yeah, I even made him some weapons to help him out."Build said.

"Is this the only thing you kept from us?"Ironman asked and he nodded."Good."

The trio of robots arrived at the Shocker Base and Evox was waiting for them."so it looks like you failed."

"It not our fault he has a dragon."Roxy said.

"Dragon."then Drakkon comes in.

"He's a human."Ultron said.

"Yes but he's sees the greater purpose."Evox said.

"Yes, you have some worth so you'll need the same upgrades as Blaze and Roxy."Drakkon snaps his fingers and many henchmen came with robot parts."those from Roidmudes and the Megahex."

Ultron looks at the parts and sees the tech it will give him.

They then start to rebuild Ultron greater than what he was before so that he could defeat Build and the Avengers, will they be able to defeat him again only time will tell.

**Note:Ultron was only in this chapter, I changed it to be a bit different since now Evox and Drakkon are going to give him some new parts for a new body, which are Roidmude and Megahex.**


	20. Chapter 20 A Friend in need

**Chapter 20 A Friend in need**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

In the afternoon Ryo was with his team at they're own base, he was at his computer looking at the news about the purifiers since the last time he heard about them was something that troubles him but also he was searching for another thing.

"So what's the big mission for today?"Outlaw asked.

"Well it would be best if we find the rest of the ones that have a hazard level, Mick and Kai are not the only ones so the others might be around."Ryo said.

"So the others."Kai looks at the computer."any luck finding them?"

"I have been using a special tracker that will only locate those that have a hazard level, I'm using you're guys level as a way to track them."Ryo said.

Mary Jane was walking down the streets, she then felt she was being watched and looks back, she then walks foward a little faster but she hears a sound of someone knocking a garbage can making her run, she then takes out her phone and tries to call Ryo but then she gets caught making her scream.

At the lair Ryo then sees something on his computer and sees a signal moving around the city."oh no, Mary Jane."

"Wait isn't she you're girlfriend?"Grant asked.

"Now it's not the time for jokes, this signal is the one I put on her phone so she activated it to tell me she's in trouble."Ryo said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go."Adrian said and they left the base.

They went towards the other side of the city and went inside the woods, Ryo was looking at his phone to see where she is and then they found a cave."she's in there."

"Well let's crash in."Grant said.

"Excuse me."they then saw someone walk behind them and saw it was Mockingbird.

"Wait I know you, you're Mockingbird, one of Shield agents and you once helped the Avengers."Ryo said.

"That's right and I know you, you're Build and this is you're own special team."Mockingbird said.

"Yes, but we have this handled."Ryo said.

"Oh really."she then goe sup to him."wouldn't like to have a hot agent to help out."she then gives him a sultry look.

"Hey."Aimi and Outlaw kick her away.

"I should be the one to say that."Mockingbird got up."but I have the skills, plus I did work with the Avengers before."

"Alright, but you follow us."Ryo said.

"So commanding."She said with a flirt.

"How is that lucky with women."Grant said.

"Some are just good."Superpro said.

They then went inside and someone saw them go in, he walks foward to reveal himself, he resembles Jon Moxley from AEW with a black vest, camo pants and black boots, he looks at them and said:"so this is where they're going."he then goes in.

They walked through the cave and then they found a entrance being two metal doors, they then opened them, they peeked in and saw many cells of energy fields with many people inside of them, then on the halls were many purifiers watching over them and they saw they're prisoners were mutants.

"Wait those are mutants."Aimi said.

"How can they do this."Daredevil said.

"Wait a minute, Mary Jane not a mutant so why did she got captured by them."Ryo said and they saw Taskmaster exit a room shocking them.

"How is the preparations?"Taskmaster asked a soldier.

"They are going well."he said.

"Good, that scientist promissed me something that will defeat Build so that he can have more of these genes."Taskmaster said."I will be leaving."he then goes to another room that is the hanger and he goes away.

"This isn't good."Mockingbird said.

"We need to help them."Outlaw said.

"Right."Ryo said.

But then they heard an explosion and saw Juggernaut coming out along with other mutants being Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Blob and Toad.

"Okay guys let's free these mutants while cleaning out the trash."Quicksilver said.

They then start to attack the purifiers and they saw them almost killing them.

"Okay this has gone far enough."Grant then charges forth.

"Grant wait."Ryo said but he shakes his head."why do I bother."they then charge forth.

Juggernaut had one by the neck and was about to crush him until Grant pushed him off, they then stopped to see him along with Team Build.

"Wait a minute, you're mutant, like those three."Quicksilver points at Aimi, Adrian and Outlaw."why are you going against us and helping them?"

"Wanna know why, we're heroes, we came to help."Grant said.

"Heroes, like those X-men losers, how about this, you four ditch these guys and join us, the Brotherhood could use some new members."Quicksilver said.

"How about this for answer."Adrian takes out his gun along with Grant and they insert they're bottles.

**GEAR ENGINE!**

**GEAR REMOCON!**

The music started and they pressed the trigger.

**FUNKY!**

The steam covered them and Grant said:"jundou."then they transformed.

**REMOTE CONTROL GEAR!**

**ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!**

They were now the Hell Bro's shocking them.

"What happened to them?"Scarlet witch said.

"They're now the Hell Bro's, you think all humans are evil that are racist against all of you humans but I'm not like that, I made this team to show that humans and mutants can work together."Ryo said and Scarlet Witch looks at him."so now we'll fight as well."

He then puts the sclash driver.

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

He then takes out the Dragon Sclashjelly and inserts it.

**DRAGON JELLY!**

The standby music started and he said:"henshin."he then pulls the lever down.

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BURAA!**

Then Ryo thransformed into Cross-Z Charge, he then looks at them and Blob said."hey wait, you look like the guy I fought a long time."

"That was me you idiot."Cross-Z said.

"What?!"Blob got mad.

"Then you're the one that defeated me."Juggernaut said.

"Well looks like we all got what we wanted."Quicksilver said.

Kai and Mick took out they're bottles and inserts them on they're arms.

**KUWAGATA!**

**FUKUROU!**

They transformed into they're smash forms shocking them.

"What are they, they aren't mutants."Toad said.

"No, we are what is called a Smash."Stag said.

"And we're the ones to protect the little ones."Owl said.

They then charge at each other, Quicksilver then runs around with Cross-Z and Daredevil together they then block his attacks and then Mockingbird pulls ut her staff and trips him, Scarlet witch then shoots many blasts at Aimi who counters with her own then Outlaw shoots at her making Witch rolls to the ground, Blob was fighting Superpro and Remocon while he tries to punch at them Superpro tackles him back and Remocon shoots with his gun, Toad was jumping around while Owl goes after him, but then he gets hit by Stag with a drop kick sending him back, Juggernaut was facing against Engine who was trying to push him away, Juggernaut then pushes him off and goes after him until he gets a ice bucket dropped on him.

They all stopped and saw Juggernaut wet and he turns back to face the guy that followed Team Build glaring at him."what, it's for charity."

"Who is this guy."Quicksilver said.

He throws the bucket at his face then starts to punch at Juggernaut making him grunt and Engine kicks him back, he then looks at the guy and asked:"who are you?"

"Oh."he then thinks about it."Dean."

"Okay Dean what are you doing here?"Cross-Z asked."You're not a mutant so why put yourself in danger?"

"I don't know, I got bored."Dean said.

"What?!"They said.

"Still if you're looking for you're girlfriend she went into that room."he points at a door behind him.

"Mary."he then goes towards but Dean stops him.

"Hold it, do you have those shaky things?"Dean asked.

"Shaky things?"Build said."wait a fullbottle."

"Yeah, like the ones those guys used."Dean points at the Smash.

"Wait a minute, I remember him."Stag said.

"Give me one before monkey boy comes back."Dean said.

Cross-Z thinks about it and said:"alright."he then gives him castle before running off.

Dean looks at them and said:"okay, now let's go."he then shakes it and inserts it on his arm.

**CASTLE!**

He then transforms into the Castle Hard Smash."now this is more like it."

Juggernaut charges at him and starts to punch at Castle who block his attacks, then Engine helps him by punching at Juggernaut and they start to push him back, Scarlet witch saw Cross-Z go to the door and follows him.

He goes through a dark room and saw Mary Jane in a class case with a tube on the top."Mary."she wakes up and sees him.

"Ryo."she calls out to him.

Then window lighs up and he saw a shadow figure on it."hello Build."

"Who are you, are you the one that's working with the purifiers?"Cross-Z said.

"Oh no, I just appeared, you see I wanted to do some experiments before we meet eye to eye, so."then a machine activates and Mary Jane gets gassed with the Nebula Gas making her scream.

"No!"Cross-Z charges at the case an punches at it and takes her out, he sees her changing and he puts her down before looking at the machine."twin breaker."

**TWIN BREAKER!**

It then appears and he inserts dragon.

**SINGLE!**

He then shoots a beam of a dragon at it and it destroyed it stopping the gas, then he saw her trying to fight it and she went back to normal.

"Interesting, she's one of the few that are able to resist it."the shadow said.

"You will pay for this."Cross-Z said.

"Maybe, but in another time."he then leaves.

Then the place starts to shake and outside the others stopped.

"Whoa, this place is about to go down."Castle said.

Then a portal opened and Pixie came out with X-23 and Emma Frost along with Beast.

"This must be the place."Emma said and she saw the Brotherhood."you."

"Darn let's go."Quicksilver said."wait where's my sister?"

With Cross-Z he was holding Mary but then he hears a scream, he saw Scarlet Witch on the ground with her leg stuck in rubble, he then runs towards her and starts to pull her off.

"What are you doing?"She said.

"I told you, I'm tyring to help you're kind, even if you're a villain."Cross-Z said surprising her.

He then frees her and takes her outside with the others there with the mutants freed.

"Wanda."Quicksilver takes her away from Cross-Z.

"It's okay, he saved me."she said and he looks at him.

"You're off the hook this time."he then runs with his group following him.

"Quic over here."Pixie said and they went inside the portal.

They were outside and saw the cave get destroyed.

"Well that was close."Castle said.

X-23 looks at Cross-Z and said:"hey."

"Hi Laura."he said.

"It's good to see you again Ryo."Pixie said.

Emma Frost looks at him and said:"so you're the hero that's helping the mutants, my name is Emma Frost, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Beast."he shakes Cross-Z's hand."it's good to meet a fellow scientist."

"So what happened to her?"Laura said.

"She got experimented by some mad man."Cross-Z said making them gasp.

"Was she gassed?"Owl asked and Cross-Z nodded.

"We need to take her back to the base."Cross-Z said.

With Wanda she was in her room with her leg in a cast, she was thinking about the hero that saved her, she could feel there was something strange about him and he didn't feel like a normal human."what is he?"

At they're base Mary Jane was resting on a medical bed they had in case something happened, Ryo was scanning her and he said:"I don't believe it, her level is 3."

"So like what yours used to be."Aimi said and he nods.

"I'll have to keep her here until she wakes up."Ryo then looks at Dean."so where are you going to live?"

"Oh I have a home."Dean said surprising them.

"You do?"Kai said.

"Yeah, with a girlfriend."Dean said.

"Wait you actually found a girl in New York."Outlaw said.

"Oh no, from another world."Dean said confusing them.

"Okay we will have to talk about that later but want to join my team, we could help each other."Ryo offered him.

"Sure, why not."Dean said.

Ryo nods and looks at Mary Jane, he was worried for her health, he never wanted this to happen to one of his own friends.

**Note:Castel Hard Smash appeared and Mary Jane got infected with the Nebula Gas, the shadow man isn't appart of the world of Marvel instead he's someone that came, now to answer the review:"Mass0234 no it wouldn't because he's dead and no way is anyone going to bring him back to life so Evol will have to be used by Ryo, if Evolto came back the way that he is it would only cause more problems than what it's worth."**


	21. Chapter 21 A new Hero Blooms

**Chapter 21 A new Hero Blooms**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Few days have passed and MJ was still asleep after she was exposed to the gas, she was in the Team Build base and was on the bed with a heart reader next to her.

"I'm so sorry MJ."Ryo said next to her.

He then gets a call and answers it."hello."

"Hey Ryo, how's the girl?"Tony asked.

"She's stable but I don't know when she will wake up."Ryo said.

"Are you sure you don't want her to be with a doctor, I have a friend that's also a scientist."Tony said.

"I'm sure, I'm the only one here that knows about the Nebula Gas, she needs me."Ryo said.

"Alright, I'll tell the others."Tony said and he ends the call.

Ryo goes up to MJ and does another scan on her, he then tries to see if any of the fullbottles could help but the strangest one was Rose was a match with her.

He then goes to his desk and takes out a device he made, it was a multiple roses like that of a garden with the bottom being roots, he then puts it next to MJ."I hope this will make you safe."

"Ryo."he then sees Daredevil come in."we have a problem in the city."

"Alright."Ryo then runs off with him.

At the city Team Build arrived while Ryo was Grease with the rest in they're transformed states and they saw two robots there, they were both bulky with them having one eye and green bodies while having claw arms.

"Looks like we found new enemies."Grease said.

"Target locked."they said and they opened they're shoulder pads to shoot missiles at them.

They dodged them while Engine and Remocon shoot at them, they raised they're arms and blocked them, Superpro then tackles one but gets pushed away, Engine charges at one and starts to punch at the robot but it's friend shoots him away, then Grease goes after one with the twin breaker and sees it get hit by a blast, he then sees the Avengers coming.

"Hey need some help."Ironman said.

"Well it would be good."Grease said.

Captain America then sees Castle working with Owl and Stag blocking the blasts from another robot."you found a new member."

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to him later."Grease said and they start to attack the robots.

Hulk and She Hulk then charge at them but then they changed modes to have green lights on they're bodies, then they punched at them making them blink but then the robots punched them away.

"Wait a minute, these are design to absorb the shock from they're punches and use them back at them."Ironman said.

"Well smart observation there Einstein."Castle said."got anything better like how we can crush them?"

"Is he always like this?"Wasp asked Grease.

"Yes, but you get used to him."Grease said.

"I know I did."Daredevil said.

At the Team Build base MJ was still in the bed and she wakes up, she then gets up a little hurt and she looks around."Ryo?"she calls out to him, then she sees the Rose Garden on the side of her bed and grabs it.

She then gets off the bed and walks towards the main room and sees a tv, she turns it on to see a news report of the Avengers and Team Build fighting two machines that seemed to be made to counter them but then it stopped.

"Oh no."she then looks at the device and remembers how Ryo transforms into Cross-Z, she then sees Build driver and takes it with her.

The Avengers were still figthing while the streets were empty because everyone ran away.

Grease was sent to the ground while the others got pushed back.

"Who ever made them was really prepared."Ironman said.

"Oh really."Hawkeye said.

"Who could have been able to make them."Grease said.

The robots look at them but then looked up, they then saw where they were looking and Grease got surprised, MJ was walking towards them with the Driver on her waist.

"Wait why does she have that?"Ant Man said.

"I won't allow you to harm my friend."Mj said.

"Mary."Grease said and he throws her the Rose fullbottle.

She catches it and rotates the cap, she then shakes it and inserts it in the device.

**BLOOM!**

She then inserts it on the driver.

**GARDEN OF THORNS!**

She then rotates the driver with the pipes appearing making the halfbodies of Rose only female shape, then a circle appears around her with many vines going around her.

**ARE YOU READY?**

She then puts her arm up and said."henshin."the suit attaches to her while the thorns go around her.

**SEIGI NO TANE O UEYOU! THORN! YEAHHH!**

They then saw the suit has a armor of thorns on her chest while she had a crown making vines go down the back of her head like hair, her arms have green braces and her feet have green boots.

"What the?"Ironman said.

Grease was happy and said:"MJ."

"Kamen Rider... Thorn."Thorn said.

"Thorn is not appart of the database."the robots said and they charge at her.

She then shoots two whips of vines at them hitting them, she then jumps over them while the others got up, she then lands next to Grease and said:"thanks for leaving this for me."

"Hey I noticed how you might need it so I'll make one for you later."Grease said.

"Alright."Thorn said and she then charges at one of them.

The robot shoots at her and she then dodges the beams and rotates the lever.

**READY, GO!**

She then punches the ground and many vines trap the robot making it struggle while she jumps to the sky.

**BLOOMING FINISH!**

She does a flying kick with her right foot getting covered in rose petals, she then hits the robot making it explode.

"With one attack."Ironman said.

Grease then charges at the last one and hits it away with the breaker, she goes next to him and Grease gives her the drill crusher."here you might need it."

"Alright."She nodded.

He then changes the mode.

**ATTACK MODE!**

He then takes out the robot fullbottle and sclash jelly and inserts them.

**TWIN!**

She then takes Helicopter and inserts it on the weapon.

**READY, GO!**

They then charged up with Grease's weapon being covered in gold energy while her was spinning around making a spinning blade with petals coming out of it.

**VORTEX BREAK!**

**TWIN BREAK!**

They then charge at it and hit it at the same time, the robot starts to crack and it explodes, they then turned around with Thorn putting the weapon on her shoulder.

Later they were at the mansion out of they're costumes and Wasp said:"wow Mary that was pretty cool how you just took out one of those bucket heads like it was nothing."

"Thanks, I was surprised that I was able to be that strong."Mary said.

"So are you going to join a team?"She Hulk asked.

"Well I would like to be with Ryo so I'll go with his team."Mary said.

Tony frowns a bit and Steve said."don't need to be jealous soldier."

"Me jealous, ha."Tony said.

"It looks like it."Dean said going in between them."you know you might have all those fancy stuff with the suits but I can still kick you're butt."he then looks at Steve."also who puts this old man here."that made some of them chuckle."he likes to ramble on and on how the old days were good, but if me and the guys were in you're time you wouldn't even be 120 years old."

Steve chuckles and said:"a little eager aren't we."

"Hey I can kick you're ass too."Dean said.

"Language."Steve said.

"That I would like to see."Hawkeye said.

"Yup."Hulk said.

Tony was thinking what Steve said and asked."didn't anyone notice Cap just said language."

"Oh so you want fight."Dean said.

"Okay, how about in the ring."Steve said.

"This is going to be good."Grant said to Adrian.

At the ring everyone saw Steve fighting against Dean and he is doing way better than Tony, they were punching at each other and Dean pushes him down and does a leglock, Tony was side of the arena."come on Cap show him who's boss."Dean then turns then lock around to be on his belly facing Tony and gives him the finger."hey Cap hates that."

"I like this guy."Hawkeye said.

Steve then breaks the hold and throws Dean to the ropes but then he gets his nose grabbed while he screams in pain. some of the guys were laughing.

Dean then lets him go and goes towards a corner, Steve then sees Dean lying on top of it.

"Oh the disrespect."Grant said.

Steve then charges at him and Dean then moves out making Steve fall out of the ring and lands on Tony which made them laugh.

"Ow."Tony said.

"Sorry, I just never faced anyone like him, he's not even doing this seriosly."Steve said.

"Yeah, I can see that."Tony said.

Steve then jumps up to the top ropes only for Dean to trip him making Steve hit his crotch on the ropes and he screamed, some of the guys groan in phantom pain seeing that.

Dean goes up to Steve and puts a hand on his shoulder."it's alright."he then throws him back to the ring.

Steve got up and then gets a ddt to the mat, Dean got up with a smile."I told you, even with that super soldier drug I would still kick you're ass."then he gets a call and takes out his phone."hello, oh hey babe."

Steve got up and said:"you're really taking a call in the middle of the fight."

"Yeah, yeah, okay I'll be home later."Dean then ends the call."sorry about that, but my girl wanted to know where I was."

"Okay well let's just finish this."Steve said.

"Okay."Dean then starts to punch at Steve while he did the same.

"This will take a while."Ryo said.

He then sees Grant and Adrian recording the fight."who are you recording this for?"

"Oh for our buddies like Laura and Pixie."Grant said.

"Oh them."Ryo said.

"Yeah they will like to see this."Adrian said.

Pepper came in and saw the fight."what's going on here?"

Kai goes up to her and said:"Dean wanted to show that he could beat up Captain America so they're now testing that."

She then grunts and sits next to Ryo."I can't believe them."

"Yeah, and Tony is even betting Dean to lose."Ryo said.

They then saw Dean throw Steve to the ground and motions Mick to give him something, then he gives Dean a rolled up tarp only for him to unroll it to reveal a banner with the Team Build Logo.

"Okay no self promotion in our mansion."Tony said.

"He really likes you're team."Wasp said.

"Yeah."Ryo said.

They continued to fight for a while until it ended in a draw but Dean still said he would win, they went back home with Mary Jane getting a driver of her own while Ryo kept his Build Driver.

**Note:Mary Jane is now a female Kamen Rider also don't expect all the stories to have a female rider like Den-O and OOO, robots are made to show off Thorn's skills and Dean got to fight against Steve and was winning for a bit since he was more savage in his fighting style.**

**The phrase in the transformation:"****SEIGI NO TANE O UEYOU!" means plant the seeds of justice.**


	22. Chapter 22 Build's Wager

**Chapter 22 Build's Wager**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was at the Avengers mansion with Wasp and Jennifer with him, they were talking in the kitchen.

"You know how does it feel being a leader of you're own team?"Wasp asked.

"It's interesting, they follow my lead."Ryo said.

"Yeah."Tony then comes in."how did you get so many members in such a short time?"

"I don't know, three of them were just being chased by those Sentinel robots, they just decided to be a team with me."Ryo said.

"How about little bet."Tony said.

"Go on."Ryo said.

"If you can get someone in this day for you're team I'll give you a 4 billion dollars."Tony said.

"Hey that can be good for a vacation."Wasp said.

"Yes plus with extra."Ryo said thinking about it.

"But if you loose I can get to see how you're gear works."Tony said.

"Alright deal."Ryo shook his hand."hey Jarvis make sure when I win you you transfer the money to my account."

"Very well sir."Jarvis said.

"Now if you excuse me."Ryo then exits the room."I have to help my team out."

Wasp looks at Tony and said:"you don't need to be jealous Tony."

"I'm not jealous."Tony said.

"Yeah you are, you don't need to worry Ryo just helping other heroes having a better chance, it's not like everyone can be a Avenger."Jennifer said.

With Ryo he was Build with his team as they went to the woods on foot.

"Man it be cool if we had one of those vehicles that the Avengers have."Grant said.

"Dude, we're not Tony Stark so we don't have the money for it."Adrian said.

Daredevil looks around and said:"theres nothing around here."

"Well that's good, and guys don't worry if were lucky today we might have the money."Build said.

Superpro said:"what would that be?"

"You'll see."Build said.

Dean then steps on something that made a metal sound, he looks down and jumps on it for a bit before he gets off and swipes the patch fo dirt off to reveal a trap door."hey guys look at this."they all saw it.

"Where does it lead?"Thorn asked.

"Only one way to know."Build said and they opened it.

They saw a ladder and they went down, they then saw a dark tunnel.

"This isn't good."Mick said."last time we were in one we found poor mutants in jail."

"If it's them again we'll kick they're butts."Outlaw said.

"Everyone quiet."Daredevil said."there is something in front."

They walked foward and they found a door, they then opened it to reveal room with green containment tubes with many experiments there.

"This brings bad memories."Mick said.

"Calm down."Kai said.

Build kneels down at one and found a symbol beign Hydra."Hydra! This is a Hydra base."

"What?!"they all said.

"So they were here for a bit."Aimi said.

Thorn looks around and sees someone in one of the tubes shocking her, it was a guy that looks like Peter Parker wearing a black skinsuit."Peter!"she then goes towards it but Build stops her.

"Wait, if you break it you're going to sound a alarm."Build looks around it and finds a button, he then presses it and the liquid starts to be drained, then it opened letting Peter fall until Build grabbed him.

"Hey are you okay?"Build asked and he wakes up.

"Who are you?"Peter asked.

"Wait, you don't know me."Build said and he thought of something."what is you're name?"

"I'm a clone."he said shocking them."these guys made me to be Spiderman's clone so that I could fight him, I refused so they put me in that thing until I could be a soldier for them."

"So he isn't Peter."Thorn said.

"Still to think they would use him."Daredevil said.

"Look we'll get you out of here, is there anyone here that was used by them as well?"Build asked.

Peter Clone points to the right and they saw a woman there on another tube, it was a woman that was like a tiger with long red hair wearing blue top and shorts, Build does the same letting be free a and he puts her down.

She then wakes up and jumps to the sides on all fours growling at them.

"Whoa, wait a minute lady."Build said.

"Who are you?"she said.

"I am Build and this is my team, we came to see this base and help you."Build said.

She then calms down and said:"my name is Greer Grant."

"Wait I heard of you, you're one of the missing people."Thorn said.

"Yes, Hydra kidnapped me because the form you're seeing comes from a race of Cat people so they wanted to know how they could have it too."Greer said.

"Well good thing we were able to help you before they did it."Grant said.

Then Daredevil sensed someone nearby and said:"someone is here."he then blocks a kick with his weapon and sees the attack was Black Widow who jumps back.

"It's Black Widow."Build said.

"So the famous Build is here, we finally meet in person."Black Window said.

"I know you were working with Hydra with a few deals but why are you here in this base?"Build said.

"I just came to see the next project and it seems it was found by you."Black Widow said preparing to fight along with them.

She then faces them with the team holding they're own and Daredevil kicks her away, she gets up but then a alarm was activated.

"We need to."Build said but the exit they went closed."okay other one."they ran to a different door with Black Widow following them.

Then something lands in front of them making Build surprised since it was Jackal."it's Jackal."

"Isn't he one of the escaped villains."Grant asked.

"Yes, it seems my experiment escaped."Jackal said looking at Peter clone.

"I see, you made him to fight Spiderman didn't you."Build said realizing that Spiderman and Peter Parker are the same person.

"That's right, now I'll simply take care of you while I get him back."Jackal then charges a them hitting them around.

Outlaw shoots at him while Superpro charges foward, Jackal jumps over him and kicks her away, then Thorn sends vines at him making Jackal jump to the walls but then he got hit by a blaster, they then saw Black Window was the one that did it.

"Wait, you did that?"Build said.

Jackal got up and said:"of course, you were a mole all the time."he then hits her away making Build jump towards her to grab her.

"Are you okay?"Build asked.

"Yes, just take care of him."Black Widow said.

"I will."Build said putting her down.

Jackal then goes foward but he gets attacked by Greer and Peter clone sending him down.

"Did you forget about us?"Peter said.

"No, so the little clone got himself a back bone."Jackal said.

"Peter."Build said.

"Actually I'm prefer a new name, call me, Ben."Ben said with a smile.

"Ben."Thorn chucles a bit knowing where the name comes from.

"Then let me help you both."Build then puts two fullbottles on the driver.

**LION! SOUJIKI! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."he then gets the new form.

**TATEGAMI CYCLONE! LIONCLEANER! YEAH!**

"Lioncleaner?"Jackal said while Greer looks at it with interest.

"Get him."Adrian said and he and Grant shoot at him while Aimi uses energy blasts.

He jumps over but Build uses the cleaner suck the attacks and shoots them back at Jackal hitting him down, then Build takes out the whip and hits Jackal with hit letting Daredevil and Ben hit Jackal away while Superpro and Grant punch him together, Jackal then runs away but Build rotates the lever making the cleaner start to suck him in while he screams holding on to the floor.

**READY, GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!**

Build charges his right with yellow energy and shoots a lion head at hit making Jackal explode, then he crashed to the ground with Dean, Kai and Mick holding him down and Mick shoves a sock on his mouth.

"Why the dirty sock?!"Jackal said.

Build goes to Black Widow and helps her up."so you never were a traitor."

"No, I just preptended by Nick Fury's orders, but keep that to yourself since this will help me."Black Widow said and he nods, she then leaves but looks at him one last time."also thanks, maybe after I'm finished we can talk."she then runs off.

"How is that good with the ladies?"Grant said to Adrian.

"That's just our leader."Adrian said.

Build looks at Ben and Greer and said."you know both of you did well."

"Thanks."Ben said.

"So what are you going to do now?"Thorn asked.

"Well I don't have a home now."Greer said.

"Yeah me neither."Ben said.

"You know the world needs heroes and you both showed that today."Build said making them look at him.

Later Ryo returns to the mansion and sees the Avengers at the living room and Tony saw him."so how did it go?"

"It went well."Ryo said.

"So it seems you didn't win the bet."Tony smirks.

"Oh no."Ryo then opens the door."behold the new members of Team Build."it then shows Ben and Greer in the hall with Ben new costume being a modified version of spiderman's."Scarlet Spider and Tigra."

Tony jaw drop while some smirk at him."I said one new member."

"Too bad, you lose, hey Jarvis."Ryo said.

"Sending the funds to you're account sir."Jarvis said.

"Hey, whoa whoa, that's my cash."Tony said.

"Yeah and you lost the bet."Hawkeye said.

"Then let us celebrate our new friends."Thor said hugging the new members.

"Hey you're crushing me."Scarlet Spider said.

"Isn't one of them like Spiderman."Wasp said.

"I'll tell you about his past later now it's time for me to use that money to good use."Ryo said.

Next day in the woods a truck drives through it, it resembles Dead Reckoning from Land of the dead but was colored Red on the sides and blue on top, the Symbol of team build was in a black circle on the side.

"Woooo."Grant said while he drives it."this is awesome."

The Team Build members were inside with Wasp there and she said:"so this is what you used some of the money."

"Hey Team Build needs it's own Vehicle so I made this truck."Ryo said.

"It is pretty cool."Outlaw said.

The Avengers were watching it and Ironman said."I can't believe it wasted my money for that."

"Hey the soldier did that for his squad."Captain America said with a smile."it seems to be strong enough to take on the enemy."

"Now I want to drive that."Hawkeye said.

"So what's it called?"Wasp asked Ryo.

"The Build Thrasher."Ryo said.

"How did you come up with that name?"Wasp asked.

"Grant wanted it to have our teams name while saying it can trash any of the bad guys."Aimi said.

"Yup but let's make sure this bad boy can deal with anything in the future."Ryo said.

**Note:Build got two new members being Scarlet Spider and Tigra who have they're comic costumes, they have a new vehicle that will help them a lot since they just been walking around the area with Build only having his bike.**


	23. Chapter 23 Nightcat

**Chapter 23 Nightcat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was with Team Build and they were driving the Build Thrasher with Dean driving the truck, they were going through the woods with Ryo looking at his team who were around him.

"Okay we got a new vehicle we can use to travel around the world now."Ryo said.

"Wait the world, how?"Outlaw asked.

"We hit water."Dean said and they saw a ocean in front of them.

"Watch this."Ryo goes up to the controls and presses a button, the truck then has the bottom change to that of a boat and then they go to the water."this mode allows us to go on water."

"That's pretty cool."Adrian said.

"But why not through the sky?"Grant asked.

"Theres more on the water then the sky, plus most enemies expect the Avengers on the Quinjet never on the sea."Ryo said.

"Smart."Daredevil said.

"So where are we going?"Scarlet Spider said.

"Seattle."Ryo said.

"Wait why?"Aimi asked.

"Theres been report of a drug dealing there but the drugs are highly dangerous."Ryo said.

"I see."MJ said.

"So what now were going after drug dealers?"Grant said.

"Theres more to being a superhero than stops villains."Superpro said.

"Yes, stopping these drugs will help the city."Daredevil said.

"Yes."Ryo said.

"So how long until were there?"Kai asked.

"A few more hours, so until then enjoy the ride."Ryo said.

They waited and Ryo was talking to the Avengers on a computer screen.

"So how is it going?"Wasp asked.

"Good, we're almost there in our destination."Ryo said.

"Good to hear soldier, but be careful."Steve said.

"Don't worry I will."Ryo said.

After he ended the call he looks at the team but noticed one missing."hey weres Inez?"

"She went to the roof."Superpro said.

"Thanks."Ryo then goes to check on her.

He goes up a ladder and opens a hatch, then he looks at the roof only to be surprised to see her lounging on the roof wearing a yellow bikini.

She then saw him and said:"oh hey."

"Inez, what are you doing?"Ryo said,

"Just catching the sun."she then smirks."see something you like."

"Don't even try it."Ryo looks the other way.

"Why not, you have a harem so why not have more members."Outlaw said and she then crawls up to his face with her chest in front of him.

"I'll call you back on that one."He then climbs back down and she chuckles a bit.

He was now downstairs and MJ saw him with a frown, she heard everything and said:"so how is she?"

"Oh, she's louging to get some sun."Ryo said.

"I see."She looks around and then looks at him."say Ryo when I heard you had a harem from like Wasp and She Hulk was that true?"

"Well..."he got nervous."yes."

"I see, It gives me so much to think."she then walks off and he got confused.

"Hey boss."he hears Dean."we're here."

They then saw they were at the shore of the city and they exited the area, then Ryo presses a button on his phone and the truck turned invisible.

"Hey cloaking device."Mick said.

"Yeah we don't want some punks to spray paint it."Ryo said."now heres the deal the sun is almost down so let's go around the streets while others go on top, if you find anything about the drug contact the others."they all nodded.

At night Ryo was now Blood Stalk on top of a building while the others were spread around the city, he looks around and then he saw a female figure on top of a building, it was not one of his team so he went after her, he jumps through the buildings while she jumps over them too, he then lands on one to see she was gone.

"Where is she?"he looks around and he then felt a pressence behind him and turns around to see a woman with long black hair, with a black costume and staff, she was staring at him while on one knee.

"Who are you?"she said.

"I should be asking the same question, I am Blood Stalk."he said.

"Nightcat, so what are you a villain."she said with her staff ready.

"Don't even try, I am a member of the Avengers."Blood Stalk said surprising her.

"Really, because I never saw you with them."Nightcat said.

"Because you know me in another form."Blood Stalk said and she then realizes who he is.

"Wait you're Build."she said.

"Of course, Ironman isn't the only one with many suits."Blood Stalk said.

"So what's a Avenger doing here?"Nightcat asked.

"Well I heard about a drug being passed by around this city so I came to see where it was coming from."Blood Stalk said.

"I know what it is, I was experimented by it."Nightcat got serious."I found my employer was selling these drugs but then she used me as a test subject, but I got powers like that of a cat and was trying to get her."

"Wait a minute, I remember you aren't you that singer."Blood Stalk said making her smile.

"Yes, it's something I love to do, she escaped here after I found her in New York."Nightcat said.

"Then do you know where she is?"Blood Stalk asked.

"Yes."Nightcat points to the other side and they saw a tall building."she is hidding in there."

"Then let's go."Blood Stalk then gives call to his team.

They then went to the building and climed towards the top, Nightcat was first to jump on top and she sees the woman Amanda Gideon there.

"Amanda Gideon."Nightcat said.

"I've been waiting for you."Amanda said."when I shall rid of you for good."

"Not until you and that drug is finished."Nighcat said.

"Please everyone will want one, and theres no one to stop me."Amanda smiles but then a gun gets pointed at the back of her head.

"Except me."Blood Stalk said."thanks for confirming it's you, now I got all the proof I need."

"No."Amanda then tries to kick him but he dodges her and punches her away while Nightcat kicks her back.

Amanda gets up only to see around her were all of Team Build staring at her."what, no this is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."Nightcat said."you've just been sloppy, now you're going down."

They then dog pilled her with her screaming."now I'm above the law."

"Now you're bellow a slug."Nightcat said and she punches her.

Daredevil then ties her up and Blood Stalk said:"with her confession recorded."he then shows his phone."we'll be able to stop her entire empire."

"Hey thanks, hey since you're here how about you'll get to join for one my shows."Nightcat smiles at them and they think about it.

In a night club Nightcat was on stage and she said:"I would like to dedicate this night to the heroes of tonight, Team Build."she points at the table with them on it.

**(Insert Don't Change from the Nightcat Album here.)**

She then starts to sing and she was great, a waiter gives Outlaw a drink and Blood Stalk listens to her singing."she's pretty good."

"Yeah."Engine said.

"So what are you going to do with her after were done here?"Thorn asked.

"Yeah, just leave her."Kai said.

"No, I got an idea."Blood Stalk and she then looks directly to him and smiles making him smile back underneath his helmet.

He then gets call from his ID and sees Tony."hey Ryo where are you, is that music I'm hearing?"

"Yeah, meet our newest member."Blood Stalk shows him Nightcat.

"What?!"Tony said.

"Yeah, she's a pretty good hero, also I'm recording the night."Blood stalk had his phone out to the others to see it.

"Hey she's hot."Hawkeye said.

"She's has a great voice."Wasp said.

"Yeah."She Hulk said.

"Well you'll be able to hear her more times, since I'm going to recruit her."Blood Stalk said.

Then Team Build were at the truck with them driving through the ocean with Nightcat on top with a smile, the music could sitll be heard from the club and she feels like she is still singing since that moment gave her a chance to be bigger but as a hero.

"Hey."she then sees Tigra."it's nice to have another feline member."

"Yeah, we can be great friends."Nightcat smiled.

She then comes in and sees Ryo out of the suit and blushes a bit seeing him since she does find him handsome.

**Note:Nightcat is now a member of Team Build, I decided to change the city so that to show off more places, I actually like the album and sorry if I can't find the lyrics.**


	24. Chapter 24 Worlds apart

**Chapter 24 Worlds apart**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was in his lab enjoying his time there, he was working on the other fullbottles that were still locked away from him, he then goes outside and goes to the living room to see Wasp there on the couch.

"Hey Jan."he then sits next to her.

"Hey Ryo."she hugs him and kisses him.

"So how was the missions around her when I'm out."Ryo asked.

"Well you know, sometimes a villain appear but you appear to have more fun since last time you got a singer appart of you're team."Wasp said.

"Yeah Nightcat has become a great member to the team."Ryo said.

"I know, along with being able to sing that good."Wasp said."I love her songs."

"Yeah, plus I still have plenty of money from Stark after that bet."Ryo said.

"Yeah, so decided where were going on our vacation?"Wasp asked.

"Later since with all the stuff that is happening I didn't get a chance but don't worry we will go."Ryo said and she smiled.

Then night has fallen and Build was running through the streets at night to make a quick check, then he sees a portal opened and from it came a angel with long silver hair."where is he, where is that Hellspawn."

"Who are you?"Build said and she looks at him.

"Who am I, I am Celestine."she smirks at him."aren't you a interesting one."she walks over to him and he backs away.

"Okay lady, I already have a girlfriend."Build said but she puts her arms around him.

"Don't be like that."she lifts his helmet up."I like a man with power."

"I thought angels are suposed to be pure."Build said.

"Well I'm not from around here, and."she goes up to his face."I went against him."

"What?"Build then got pushed inside a portal with her still holding on to him, he sees he was inside a red tunnel."what are you doing?"

"We're going to my universe, we will be so happy there."Celestine said.

Build then pushes her off and she shoots a lightning bolt making him dodge it, then he goes back and a portal takes him away.

"NO!"Celestine yelled.

Build then comes out of it and crashes into a forest, then he gets up to see he was all alone."okay, she said her universe so that means I'm in a completly different world, I would need to investigate further and maybe find someone that can do the same thing as her."

He then walks foward and then hears trouble happening on another part, he then sees a war happening, he sees a group of heroes known as Youngblood fighting against many soldiers, they were Sentinel, Riptide, Cougar, Photon and Masada, the soldiers were shooting at them with Masada growing big throwing tanks away, Riptide uses her powers to make waves of water splashing them away, Cougar kicks many of them while Photon punches them and Sentinel flies towards a tank and punches right through it.

"This must be the heroes of this world."Build said.

Riptide splashes one away and said:"where are they hidding the guy."

"I don't know, but they're leader must be here somewhere."Masada said.

"These guys are just a bunch of weaklings."Cougar said.

Sentinel then feels the ground shake and at the water came a gaint mech suit."ha ha ha, you Youngblood fools are gonners."

"He got some big toys now."Cougar said.

"Everyone be ready."Sentinel said.

It then shoots a beam at them from it's chest making them dodge, it they start charge at it but it sends a shockwave making them fall to the ground, he then points one of it's arms at Riptide and shoots a beam at her.

She looks at it in horror but then someone snagged her away before it could hit her, they then look to see Build holding her bridal style, she opens her eyes to see him and said:"W-Who are you?"

"I am Build and you're name?"Build asked.

"Riptide."she then get put down.

"Need some help?"Build said surprising her and the others regrouped.

"I never seen you before, are you one of those heroes that appears around the world?"Sentinel asked.

"You could say that, but now we have bigger problems."Build said.

"I gotta agree with the new guy."Cougar said.

"Let's get him."Build said and they charge at the mech.

The Youngblood members attacked it from the sides while the mech was attacking Build who jumps around his shots, then he takes out two fullbottles.

**KUJIRA! ROCKET!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."he then gets the two halfbodies and uses rocket to fly around it, while shooting wather from his other hand.

"Wait, he can now use water powers like me."Riptide got surprised.

"It seems he has... many tricks."Photon said while shooting a blast at the machine.

"Why you pest."the machine then shoots many missiles at Build who then flies above, then he sees them explode sending many drones at him.

"I see."Build then sees them shooting beams and he then turns the rocket off letting him fall down and they followed him, he then puts two new fullbottles.

**TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes form and is now int he air with the wings spread out.

**TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATLING! YEAHH!**

Build looks at the mech and said:"The laws of victory have been set!"

**HAWK GATLINGER!**

He has his gun and shoots at the drones while flying around the mech, it tries to blast him but he was too fast, then Build rotates the barrel.

**10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90!**

He traps all the machines in a white spherical graph.

**100! FULL BULLET!**

He shoots at them making all the drones explode while the mech makes a shield to defend him but it then brakes and he falls down with holes on the machine."no!"

Build lands on the ground and Sentinel said."one more hit will take it down."

"Then let me finish it."Build then puts his orignal fullbottles back.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates it.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he transforms again.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Build then rotates the lever.

**READY! GO**!

Build jumps to the air and hits the ground only to come out again with a pillar of stone, then a white chart traps the mech and he slides through it with a flying kick then hits the machine making it explode.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He then lands on the ground and sees the leader on the ground knocked out, then he vanishes making the Youngblood members see the smoke cover the area but when it dispersed he vanished.

"He's gone."Photon said.

"He must have bolt it when it blew that thing up."Cougar said.

"Still he was a great hero."Sentinel smiled.

"He seemed pretty interesting right Riptide."Masada gives her a smile.

"Why?"Riptide asked.

"Because you were in his arms."Masada said making her blush.

Build was running foward in the woods and said:"they can handle the rest, can't be taken away just yet, I need to find that angel woman soon but also someone that might be able to take me back home."

"Angel?"He then stops to see a womanw wing long brown hair wearing a green top and jeans.

"Who are you?"Build asked.

"Sara Pezzini."she said.

"Okay Sara what are you doing here alone, it's dangerous for a civilian to just walk around."Build said.

"How about this, you tell me about this angel."Sara said.

"Okay, why would I do that?"Build said.

"Because."she then brings her right arm up and a gauntlet appeared shocking him."I'll make you."it then changes her clothes and she was now wearing a very revealing outfit.

"Okay, I didn't expect that."Build looks to the side.

"Now tell me."she then charges at him with the gauntelt making a blade and she slashes at him making Build jump back.

"Whoa."Build then summons the drill crusher and uses it to block her attacks while he spins the drill to hit her and she uses her gauntlet to block it."it was able to block my weapon."she then pushes him back.

"The Witchblade grants me great power."Sara said.

"Witchblade."Build said since it reminded him of something back in his world of a alien species.

She then goes after him so he backs away thinking of something while blocking her attacks, he then takes out two fullbottles and inserts them.

**KUMA! TELEVI! BEST MATCH!**

"What?"she got confused and he rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes.

**HACHIMITSU HIGH VISION! KUMATELEVI! YEAHHH!**

He then gets ready and stops her balde with his right arm and then a woman came on scream."Konichiwa, welcome to the show I am Televi-san."

"Wait that's a tv."she got surprised.

"The Witchblade has the power to make many weapons but it can be overpowered with the right form."Televi-san said."Kuma's vortex finish can stop her."

He then kicks her back and rotates the lever.

**READY, GO!**

he then charges a ball of honey and throws it at her making her get stuck in it.

"Ew."Sara said.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build then charges at her and slashes her with the claw sending her down.

Build then charges at her with a sign of a bear appearing in front of him making Build grow bigger, Sara got up but got shocked seeing him coming towards her, she then makes a shield with the witchblade but he then upwards slash sending her away again.

Someone was watching the battle, it was a woman with long white hair and wearing amazon looking armor, she then saw him defeat Sara and wonders who the man is.

Build then shrinks back to normal and sees Sara holding herself up with her arms."okay are you calm down yet."

"Yes."Sara said.

He then gives her a hand and pulls her up."looks I didn't know what you're problem is but the woman I'm looking for is Celestine."

"Celestine."they heard a voice behind them and saw the amazon going up to them."so that Angel is back."

"Okay and how are you?"Build asked.

"I am Gloriana Demeter, but the world knows me as Glory."Glory said.

"I've heard of her."Sara said."so you also faced Celestine."

"Yes, she attacked my people a long time ago."Glory said.

"Okay, I should tell you something important since I'm not from around her."Build said confusing them.

He then explains to them who he is and where he came from along with Celestine dragging him into this world.

"I see."Glory said."she dragged you in order to have a husband."

"I think I know who she is talking about, the one she was after is Spawn, he and her faced against each other a few times so she wants revenge."Sara said.

"Could he be able to take me back home?"Build asked.

"Probably, if she went to your world to find him he must have done the same somewhere else."Sara said.

"Then I shall join you."Glory said surprising them.

"Really?"Build said.

"Of course, she is my enemy too so I will make her pay."Glory said.

"Well it will be honor to have you with us."Build said and he looks at Sara."are you going to come too?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do for attacking you."Sara said.

"Okay, so let's go."Build said.

"Wait."Glory stops him in his tracks."I would like to meet the face of the man I will be working with."

He looks at her and thinks about it."okay fine."he then cancels the form and they got surprised a bit.

"Well, I didn't expect the warrior that defeated a Witchblade user to be like this."Glory looks at him."but I can see you have the spirit."

"Well thanks."Ryo said.

"Yes."Sara looks at him.

"Question, why is that suit revealing like that?"Ryo asked Sara.

She looks down and said:"that is how the Witchblade works."

"Yeah okay."Ryo said still nervous since she shows way more skin than any of the other female heroes he met."let's go."he then walks foward with them.

They travel together and he would like to offer them a ride on his bike it can have more than two people on it.

They then reached a city and they could hear a battle happen in the distance.

"Theres a fight happening."Glory said.

"Let me handle this."Ryo then takes out his fullbottles.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Ryo then starts to crank the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo then transforms into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Build jumps to the buildings with the girls following him, then he lands on one to see something that surprises him, he saw Kamen Rider Ghost fighting Strongarm and Gage.

"Kamen Rider Ghost!"Build said."could this be his world, no something isn't right."

Near the fight was the Youngblood team of Shaft, Troll, Knight Sabre and Badrock.

Build then summons his drill crusher and puts it in blaster mode to shoot at Strongarm in the back, then everyone looks up to see him and he jumps down next to Ghost.

"Build, you're here."Ghost said.

"It seems you must be a new Ghost, how about we take care of these two."Build said and he nods.

They then charge at them with Strongarm fighting Build who jumps around him and kicks him in the head, then he takes out a fullbottle.

**GORILLA!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he gets the halfbody.

Strongarm punches at him but Build counters with his new fist punching him back.

"What?!"Strongarm got shocked.

"Now for something different."Build puts two fullbottles.

**KIRIN! SENPUKI! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build then changes.

**ARASHI O YONU KYOTO! KIRINCYCLONE! YEAHHH!**

Strongarm charges at him but Build uses the fan arm pushing him back and he hits him many times with his other arm and kicks him back, then he rotates the lever.

**READY, GO!**

Build flies to Strongarm with his fan arm, then summons an energy giraffe neck and attacks him with it making him explode.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Strongarm then falls to the ground knocked out.

The girls saw him and Glory said:"he truly has many forms."

"Yeah, he could really fight the Witchblade with the right combo."Sara said.

Gage was shooting at Ghost who was jumping around, then he takes out a eyecon and it was Shakespeare."let's go."he then presses the button and inserts it.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

The parka comes out and knocks the bullets away making them surprised, then it goes up to the and raises one hand revealing a image of Shakespeare holding a pen.

"Hey it's Shakespeare."Badrock said."my mom loves his work."

"How did he get that old timer."Troll said.

Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SHAKESPEARE! KITTO ROMEO TO JULIET!**

He was now wearing the parka and he looks at Gage."now prepare to see the true art of Shakespeare."

"Who cares about art."Gage then shoots him but then Ghost writes a few of Shakespeare verses in the air and it made solid objects stopping the shots and he throws them at Gage knocking him back.

Then he pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! SHAKESPEARE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Then a tower appears behind Gage shocking him and it made a yellow energy version of Juliet's tower with ghost like version of her there on top, then Romeo appears on his horse, then she jumps off the tower making it crumble down upon Gage who screams in pain, then they met together with Romeo catching her and they kissed, the remains of the tower then explodes sending Gage on top of Strongarm also knocked out.

Build and Ghost look at each other and fist bumped."nice job."

"Yes."They then see Shaft in front of them."you both did a good job with those strange suits."

"Yeah, who know Shakespeare could kick butt."Badrock said.

"Yeah."Ghost said.

"You sound young, how old are you?"Shaft asked.

"Uh, 16."Ghost said.

"No way, me too, we can be like best buds."Badrock said.

"Wow."Ghost got surprised.

"But now we need to take you both with us to HQ, since we need to learn a bit more about you."Shaft said.

"Okay, but do you mind if a few friends come with us."Build said surprising Ghost, making him wonder who these friends are.

While Build wonders if they will let Glory and Sara join with them in this meeting.

**Note:Build's half of the crossover is now done now it will be both Ghost and Build working together, both stories will have moments of where the focus will be focused on they're main rider like here will be Build while in the other Ghost, Glory and Sara are the ones that Build met along with Celestine and she's now full Enchantress love on him too.**


	25. Chapter 25 Youngblood

**Chapter 25 Youngblood**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Sentinel and his group were coming back towards HQ and he said:"well today was a interesting one."

"Yeah, I wonder where that rabbit guy went, I would like to see what he's made off."Cougar said.

Riptide was still thinking about Build and the way he saved her.

"What's wrong, still thinking about you're hero."Masada said.

"Oh shut up."Riptide said.

"He must be good... But why go away."Photon said.

Riptide then bumps into something on the floor and she looks down, she saw a piece of a head that resembles Diedhard."hey look."she then picks it up to reveal the destroyed piece of Diedhard 3."this is Diehard unit."

"What is that thing doing here?"Cougar said.

"Strange, we will have to see what happened later Shaft and the others are waiting for us."Sentinel said.

At the meeting room Youngblood was there waiting for someone then the door opened to surprise Riptide since it was Build and Ghost walking in with they're friends along with Shaft's group.

"It's him."Riptide said.

The riders then sit at the table with they're friends behind them.

Diedhard saw Glory and said:"Glory."

"Hello Diehard."she said.

"Well it seems our new friends are here with you Shaft."Sentinel said.

"Yes, we met them fighting against Gage and Strongarm."Shaft said and they at the table with the riders friends behind them.

"So I guess you want to know more about us right?"Build said.

"Yes, we never seen you two before."Shaft said.

"Well it will be hard to understand but I will explain to you since I think my friend here Ghost might be in the same reason."Build said and he nods.

They then told them both sides of they're stories how they arrived here on this universe making them surprised.

"I see, so Ghost you say this guy Spawn might be able to take you back home."Shaft said.

"Yes, he came to my world and even said if I held on to him he would have sent me back but something almost hit us making me let go."Ghost said.

"Yes while I got dragged here by that angel Celestine, I would have made her to send me back but hearing about this guy Spawn gives me more hope to go back home."Build said.

"How hard can it be to find one guy that looks like a demon."Badrock said.

"It's not that easy, Spawn is known to hide until he wants to be found."Nyx said.

"Celestine is also one we can't let be walking around since she cause too much pain with my people and for the fact she dragged our friend here she must have wanted to use him too."Glory said.

"We will have to look for them since one is a dangerous criminal while the other is the only chance for these two to go back home."Shaft said.

On top of a hill was Celestine and she was looking down at a city, she was happy and said:"how could he reject me, I could have given him everything and he could help me take down those that dare try to stop me, he could be my god but I will not give up on him."she then jumps down and lands on the ground, then her two warriors go up to her."I want you to find him and bring him back to me."

"Yes my lady."they said and they left.

Watching from the shadows was a fat clown who has a big smile on his face.

Youngblood gave the riders and they're friends a room for them to stay while they find a way to find Spawn's location.

Ryo was at the training room there with Shaft watching with Riptide, Masada, Knight Sabre and Cougar there as well, they then saw Ryo with the Build driver and he then calls out the Cross-Z dragon ad he catches it, he then takes out the fullbottle and shakes it.

**WAKE UP!**

Ryo then puts the Dragon on the driver

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Ryo then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo then transforms.

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Ryo then transforms into Kamen Rider Cross-Z surprising them and Shaft said:"this one is different."

"So he's now a dragon, let's see what he's made off."Cougar said.

Cross-Z then sees many robots coming at him and he charges at them, one shoots at him but he jumps over and kicks it's head to the side, then he sees more coming and he summons his weapon.

**BEAT CLOSER!**

He got his sword and charges at them slicing threw of them in one attack, he then sees anonther coming towards him and he pulls down the bottom.

**HIPPARE! SMASH HIT!**

He hits it awat casuing the machine to explode, then a bulky one goes towards him and he pulls it twice.

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

He then puts the blades on the machine's chest."now you're going to burn."

**MILLION HIT!**

Then the energy slash destroys it and he sees one final trio of robots."right now."he takes out lock fullbottle and inserts it on the blade.

**SPECIAL TUNE!**

He then pulls the bottom.

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

He lifts it up while it gets covered in blue fire."I have a feeling I can't lose."he then sends a blue fireball at them.

**MILLION SLASH!**

It hits them causing them to blow up.

"Wow, he really is something."Knight Sabre said.

"Yeah, he is."Masada said with a smile.

Riptide kept staring at Cross-Z and wanted to know more about him.

Then someone came in being Graves and he said:"what are you all doing here at this time?"

"We just came to test our newest ally."Shaft said.

Graves sees Cross-Z with the sword over his shoulder."I see, but who picked him."

"Graves, he is just want to help us."Shaft said.

"Well make sure he doesn't do anything funny."Graves said.

After the training Ryo get out of the suit and walks with the Youngblood members, Graves then smirks and makes a call."have one of the men inject our guest with that strain."

They walk though the halls and a masked man in all black shoots dart at Ryo's neck."ow."he puts it at his neck and the dart fell down before he could touch it.

"What's wrong?"Cougar asked.

"Something bit me."Ryo said.

Masada checks his neck and said:"there is a red marking, was it a mosquito?"

"In here, that's strange."Sentinel said.

"Well let's get you to you're room."Shaft said.

Graves was in his office and was grinning."yes, now with the strain he will have no choice but be under my control."

He then activates it when he entered his room but then to his shock something happened."what, impossible the strain it's getting destroyed."

Inside Ryo's body the strain tried to spread but the Hazard inside of him killed it completly curing him from it.

"What does he have that was able to destroy it."Graves said.

Ryo was in his room with Sara and Glory and they were having a conversation.

"So you've been in a lot of adventures in you're world."Glory said.

"Yes, me and the Avengers are the worlds last defense, then after I met three others and I was able to make my onw team while being an Avenger, they have been a lot of heroes and people that have potential and I just gave them a chance."Ryo said.

Glory smiles and thinks he's a pure man with a sense of justice, she only met one man like that, now she has a chance meetin another one.

"Well it must be interesting leading you're own team."Sara said.

Then door opened making them see Riptide and Masada come in.

"Well hello there."Ryo smiles.

"Hi, we were wondering if we would get to know you better."Masada said.

"Well sure."Ryo said.

Riptide walks foward but then she trips foward and was almost on top of him with her hand grabbing the back side of his chair and they're faces were very close to each other.

They got surprised and Masada said:"I just, tried to prank her a bit."

Riptide then backs away and said:"sorry about that."

"It's alright."Ryo said.

Riptide sits on the bed blushing since she didn't wanted to be that close to him, she wanted to get to know him to see who Ryo truly is but now it's like her luck made that happen to her.

They enjoyed they're time together and the two girls had to leave, while Ryo and his friends went to see Shun.

While they're walking down the halls Sara said:"so Ryo what do you think of Shun?"

"I think he's a interesting one, despite being younger than me I can see he has passed through many trials of his own, maybe we can get along as fellow riders."Ryo said.

Riptide listened to them from a different hall and said:"he trully is a kind man."she then smiles.

Ryo enters Shun's room with his friends and they saw Carin on the bed lying down with Nyx sitting on the floor with Shun sitting on his chair, they looked at them and Ryo asked:"are we interrupting something?"

"Oh no, Shun was just telling a few stories of his world and what he did."Nyx said.

"Really, well don't mind us I'm interested as well."Ryo said and they sit around as well and Shun then tells them stories about his world.

In meeting room Shaft was looking outside a window at the sides were Diehard, Troll and Sentinel and Diehard said:"to think that people from our world is now dragging others from their homes."

"Shun wasn't sent here on purpose he wanted to question the Hellspawn."Sentinel said.

"Still kids pretty lucky since I heard Psilence tried to bang him."Troll chuckles.

"But Ryo is someone that was dragged here by a angel, so we must find this Hellspawn and ask him to send them back to they're homes."Shaft said."they're worlds need them like how Youngblood is needed here."

**Note:Ryo's side is now shown, he has a training scene as Cross-Z and interacted more with Masada, Riptide, Sara and Glory, Celestine appeared here instead of Spawn in the Ghost chapters since she was the one that sent him there along with a certain clown watching her.**


	26. Chapter 26 Mission

**Chapter 26 Mission**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was in a lab of Youngblood HQ and was checking all the stuff they had made with Sentinel and Shaft there and Sara and Glory nearby.

"It's impressive the kind of tech you got but it seems that you're guys aren't as good as me."Ryo said.

"A little arrogant aren't we."Shaft chuckles.

"Well come on, I was able to make battle truck all by myself after I won a bet against the Billionaire playboy of the team."Ryo said.

"Now that's impressive."Sentinel said.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face."Ryo laughs a bit.

"So got anyone waiting for you back home?"Shaft asked.

"Yeah."He takes out a photo of Wasp."I have a girl."

That surprises Glory and Sara and they were a bit sad.

"Must be nice having a girlfriend."Shaft said.

"Oh you have one too."Ryo said,

"Yes, her name is Shelly."Shaft said.

"Must be good to return home and have a girl waiting for you."Sentinel said.

"Yeah, one girl."Ryo said a little nervous.

They look at him with a look and Shaft said:"what does that mean?"

"Nothing."Ryo said and he walks away but Sentinel grabs his shoulder.

"Oh no, spill the beans, come on tell us."Sentinel said.

Ryo sighs and said:"alright fine, I have a harem."that surprises them."you see one of the girls that like me is a princess so they decided to have they're peoples rules so they can all be with me."

"Well, lucky bastard."Sentinel said making Shaft chuckle.

Sara and Glory were surprised and Sara said:"so I do have a chance."

"What, you actually want to be with Ryo."Glory said.

"Why not, handsome, smart and a nice guy, he's perfect."Sara said.

Glory thinks about what she said.

At the door someone was listening from the other side, it was Riptide and she now knows about Ryo's harem, she then walks away thinking about it, she then looks outside a window and looks at the sky, she then thinks about it a family and a husband, she never had that chance, she only knew her mother since her father left before she was even born so she never knew who he was only what others told her, so maybe having a family of her own wouldn't be as bad.

"Riptide."She then sees Photon running up to her."we have a mission."

"What?"she got surprised.

All the members went to the airship and headed towards the ski resort of vail colorado to pick up Shun, Carin, Nyx and Badrock who were there, Psilence and Vogue went to get them and they arrived.

They then left towards the location of the mission.

Shun saw Nyx looking out a window and asked:"is something wrong?"

"I'm tyring to sense where Spawn is."Nyx said.

"Any luck?"Badrock asked.

"No, it seems he's far away."Nyx said.

"Well no worries, we still have time to find him."Shaft said.

"So what's the mission?"Ryo asked.

"We have a source that tell us that something is going on in a island that might cause some problems."Shaft said.

Shun takes out his phone and looks at a photo of him with his daughters while they all smile.

"Hey they're cute, who are they?"Vogue said looking at it.

"They're my daughters."Shun said surprising them.

"Wait how?"Carin asked.

"You see I found this book that told me the way how to make a homunculus so thanks to a little friend of mine I was able to make all of them and they see me as they're father."Shun said.

"They must miss you."Nyx said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

"Hey no worries, we'll get you home."Badrock said.

"Thanks, also one of them might be you're number 1 fan if she saw you."Shun points at Buttercup.

"Hey she's a rock girl."Badrock said.

In a underground base a figure was sitting on a chair and and arm covered by black sleeve was there, he was looking at the wall thinking of something.

"Those riders are here, well it seems I will have to face them myself."he said.

Youngblood arrive at the island and they exited the ship, they went foward with Shun and Ryo as Ghost and Build, they then heard a noise and Shaft said with his bow ready."everyone be ready."

Then foot soldiers known as the Kelzaks came out from the trees to charge at them.

"Wait these are."Ghost said surprised to see them and he kicks one away.

The team then faced off and Troll said:"man what are they, ninjas."

"More like mutant ninjas."Badrock said.

Build then punches one away and takes out two fullbottles."I know the perfect match."

**NINJYA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes forms.

**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAHHH!**

Build then summons his blade.

**4KOMA NINPOUTOU!**

Then he starts to slash at them and Ghost said:"so ninja, then don't mind if I do."Build takes out goemon and inserts it on the driver while pulling the lever.

**KAIGAN! GOEMON! KABUKI! UKIUKI! MIDAZERAKI!**

He then uses his sword to slash at them along with Build, then Build presses the trigger.

**BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**

He makes clones of himself and they slash at the Kelzaks too, Carin runs around them while punching any of the soldier, Sara slashes at one with a blade arm, Glory kicks one away, Badrock punches many of them away, Shaft shoots arrows at them, Riptide shoots water and Diehard hits them with his shield.

Build then presses the trigger while Ghost puts the saber at the driver.

**KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

They then slash at group.

**OMEGA BREAK!**

They're attacks hit them making the group explode.

They all regrouped and Diehard said:"These soldiers are not human, someone is able to control them."

Build looks at a moutain and said."maybe they're over there."

They went towards it and went though a entrance, Ghost sensed something and said:"there is someone here."

Celestine was waiting at the woods and then one of her soldiers Astra said:"my lady, we have found this Build, he is with Youngblood heading towards an island."

"Good."Celestine smiled."now I will have my husband."

"When shall we depart?"Astra asked.

"Right now of course, I need him with me so that we can start the wedding."Celestine said and Astra nods, they get the rest of the group and head towards the place.

The clown from last time saw them leave and said."well those little birds think they can make more with that one guy, well I also know that my little friend Spawn is going there too, how about I go too to ruin they're fun."

With Youngblood they arrive at a door and Badrock smashes it open to reveal the chair the figure is sitting on and Shaft said:"okay you, the Jig is Up, so show us who you are."

He then laughs and turns around, Build and Ghost got surprised since the one sitting on the chair was none other than Lothor from Power Rangers Ninja Storm."so you all came."

"Who are you?"Vogue said.

"I am Lothor, I came to conquer for my master."Lothor said.

"You're master, so that means you're not even the leader."Diehard said.

"Yes, but I will not be the one to fight you since I will let my friend do it for me."Lothor then goes inside a hole on the ground.

"Hey wait."Shaft said but then a shadow appears on the ground making them worried.

Then it then grows and takes a shape, then it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful for you to gathering the stones for me."

"Now who are you?"Build said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the Great Leader."Scorn said.

That surprises Ghost and Build hearing that name which means the Lothor was serving him as well.

"Now hand over the stone."Scorn said.

"To you."Ghost said.

"Never."Build finished.

"Make no mistake, they will be mine."Scorn said.

They then charge at him and he makes a barrier pushing them away.

"A barrier."Nyx said.

"Looks like we will have to smash that first."Badrock said.

They then attacked him from the sides trying to find a weakness but he then sends blades of winds to send them all back, then he sends shadow bolts and said."die."

They went towards thme but then the stones of Ghost and Build reacted and they shot beams stopping the bolts, everyone then saw Buster Blader and Power Tool Dragon in front of them.

"Hey you have one too."Ghost said.

"Yes, it seems all riders might have found them."Build said.

They got up and Scorn sends hellfire at them but the summons blocked them and Buster Blader was getting pushed back but then he starts to glow with the energy of Power Tool going towards him, then he changes becoming Buster Blader the destruction swordmaster, then he hits the attack away.

"Alright he evolved."Ghost said.

"It seems you're friends are able to fight him off."Shaft said.

"Yeah, how about we use our strongest forms."Ghost said and Build nodded.

Ghost takes out toucon boost while Build the rabbittank sparkling bottle, then activated them and inserted them on the drivers.

**RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

**IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Build rotates the driver while the parka covers Ghost in fire.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and Ghost pulls the lever.

**TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE-GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! GO! (FIGHT!)**

**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

They transformed into they're super forms with everyone surprised, then Ghost and Build summon they're weapons.

**SUNGLASSESLASHER!**

They then charge at him with the summons going after Scorn too, Scorn shoots more Shadow bolts with the summons blocking them, Build and Ghost hits him with the swords and they start pushing foward, then everyone attacked at the same time and the barrier broke, everyone then starts to shoot, punch, kick and slash at Scorn making him get pushed back, then he sends a energy wave pushing them back.

"Let's go."Build said.

"Right."Ghost said.

They rotate and push the levers.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

**READY, GO!**

They then jumped to the air doing a flying kick.

**BOOST OMEGA DRIVE!**

**SPARKLING FINISH!**

They then hit Scorn making him scream in pain and he was then sent to the other side of the room and he explodes.

They then saw him get up and said:"this isn't over."he then vanishes.

"Well he's gone."Vogue said.

"Now it's time for Lothor."Shaft said.

Then the stop of the place starts to shake and a ceiling blew up, then they saw someone flying in the air, then the figure descended to reveal a angel with long brown hair.

"Wait a minute, I know her."Sara said.

"Angela."Glory said.

She looks at them and said:"so this is where the evil I sensed is."

Angela is the angel arrived to see our heroes who won against Scorn, is she friend or foe to them, find out next time.

**Note:Build's side is done and the final battle of the arc will appear soon, Celestine is heading there with her soldiers and the clown is coming too, now to answer a review:"FlameFireZero X that was basically planned since all rider team ups do that."**


	27. Chapter 27 A new Threat

**Chapter 27 A new Threat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Last time Youngblood arrived at an island where they fought many strange creatures and met the man in control Lothor, before they could face him he let another one of his allies Scorn to fight the entire team, he proved to be too much for them so the summons of the riders came and helped them along with Ghost and Build using they're super forms to help defeat Scorn, he retreated but before they could find Scorn a new being came being an angel called Angela.

Youngblood stares at the Angel and Build said:"wait you're an angel."

"Like that one that brought you here."Sara said.

Angela saw Glory and said:"so Glory you're here too."

She then looks at at them and saw Nyx and Sara."so one is the helper of the Hellspawn and the user of the Witchblade."

"Are you here because of Lothor, well we got it covered."Ghost said and she lands on the ground.

She looks at him and said:"you have many spirits with you."she then points her spear at him."release them."she then charges at Ghost.

"Whoa."Ghost dodges her attack and backs away while the others got ready but Glory stops them.

"No, we need to stop her in a different way."Glory said.

"Well if it be faster would be better."Ghost said while using his sword to block her spear.

"Despite being the same race as Celestine she reminds me of Thor a bit."Build said.

"Thor!"she stops to look at him."you know him?"

"Yes, you must be thinking the one of this world, you see I'm not from around here."Build said.

"Neither was my father."Angela said surprising them."my mother is an angel but my father is Odin."

That shocks Build and he said:"wait then you're."

"His sister, yes."Angela said."I was raised here but I did meet Thor when I was young before I returned back to this world being where I was born."

"I see, but how about you help us, I'm Thor's friend so I can trust you."Build said.

"Yes, that would be good Angela, we have have been allies in the past even."Glory said.

Angela thinks about it and said."very well."she then looks at Ghost."excuse me for attacking you."

"It's ok, you're pretty strong compared to some I fought."Ghost said.

"Now that we solved this problem we need to find where Lothor went."Shaft said.

They went to where Lothor went and Badrock rips the floor to reveal a tunnel, they then all jumped in one by one, they then arrived at a metal tunnel so they walked foward to see where he went, they then found a metal door.

"So is this were he's hidding?"Badrock said.

"Only one way to find out."Ghost slashes it and then it falls down in two pieces.

They then saw a big room there with two cilindars with a strange gas inside of them and Build got surprised to see what it was."wait, this is the Nebula gas."

That surprises them and Diehard said:"you mean the same Gas that was responsible for the creation of you're suit."

"Yes, did Lothor find a way to get it."Build said.

"They do appear to be not from this world."Angela said.

"So how about we smash them."Badrock said with his fist up.

"No!"Build stops him."if you do that it will spill it to the room infecting everyone here."

"So we need to find a way that won't let it spread."Ghost said.

Then the floor starts to shake making it open and half of the team went down leaving Ghost, Nyx, Velocity, Vogue, Angela, Troll and Psilence there.

The rest of the group land on another tunnel and they groan in pain.

"Man that really hurt."Badrock rubs his behind.

"It seems Lothor is not dumb enough to let us be together so he split us appart from the others."Build said.

"So we must go on our own and try to find the others."Shaft said.

They then walked foward and they reached another door and they opened it to reveal a metal room with crates there, they went in and Riptide said:"this is must be where he's storing everything he has."

Then something lands in front of them, it was Catonia who was on all fours and she gets up."well so good for all of you to come here."

"It's another of his men."Build said.

"Everyone be ready."Shaft said.

She then charges at them with her claws ready, they then dodge her first attack with Diehard blokcing her claws with his shield, then Badrock tries to crush her but she jumps away slashing his arm , Shaft shoots some arrows and Riptide shoots water making Catonia jumps away from them, she then dodges crates that were being thrown by Masada and she dodges Glory and Sara's swords as she blocks them with her claws, Build then charges at her and hits her with a punch pushing her back and starts to throw many punches and kicks while she backs away.

Then many spears came down making Catonia jump away and she saw Three angels nearby one being Astra, she looks at all of them and said:"maybe later."she then vanishes.

The angels then face Youngblood with Shaft saying:"who are you angels?"

"I am Astra, and I came to get my lady's love."Astra said.

"You're lady, wait Celestine."Build said.

"That's right."they got they're weapons ready along with Youngblood.

"Don't let them take Ryo."Shaft said and they charge at them.

They then fought against the trio with Badrock punching one away and Shaft shot arrows at her shocking the angel, Build punches one away while Diehard hits her with the shield, Riptide and Masada the fought Astra as she dodges they're attacks, Build then jumps back from a lance then he gets hit by a beam transporting him away.

"Build!"They got surprised and they defeated the angels knocking them out.

"Ryo."Shaft calls out to him.

"Ryo."Riptide said worried.

"Ryo."Sara and Glory said.

Glory then got angry and said:"Celestine got him."

"He must be around, let's go."Shaft said and they ran to find where Ryo is.

Build saw that he was in a blue room with a metal floor, he then looks back and saw Celestine smiling at him."you."

"Hello my love."she then goes up to him."I missed you."

"Really, you kidnapped me, took me away from my world and now you sent you're soldiers after my friends."Build said.

"I had no choice."she then puts her arms around him."you see I only want love, plus those demons are up to no good so I can stop them here and then we can go away."

Build got surprised at her words, she wants to stop the demons that are working with Lothor but she still wants him.

She then gets stabbed in the back making her eyes widen, then she falls making Build hold on to her."Celestine!"

He then hears a laugh and sees the clown there."what a joke, love, such a shitty reason, I hate fucking bitches like her."

"Who are you?"Build was angry.

"The names Violator to you asshole, I came see soemthing interesting but now she went to this love shit and completly went out of the fucking program, now I'll just have to kill you too."he then transforms into his demon form.

"All I wanted."Build looks at her."all I wanted was love."she then passes out but she was still alive, Build puts her down and sees a piece of cloth nearby and ties it around her wound to make it not bleed as much.

He then looks at him and charges at Violator, he then punches at him but he grabs his fists and slashes at him with his claws making sparks come out, he then throws him back and Build gets up to attack but the result was the same.

"Sorry, but that form won't do."Violator then laughs.

Build looks at him and takes out the hazard trigger making Violator stop to see it."what's that?"Build then presses the trigger.

**HAZARD ON!**

He then inserts it on the driver along with Rabbit and Tank.

**RABBIT! TANK! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

Then he rotates the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build then changes.

**UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

Build was in his hazard form and he looks at Violator, he then charges at him and punches Violator to a wall.

"What?!"Violator got shocked."how the fuck did you get that strong."he then charges at Build and slashes at him but then sees it didn't do anything.

He backs away and he sees Build presses the trigger again.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He then charges at him punching and kicking at Violator and then punches him to the air making him scream.

**YABEI!**

Build then rotates the lever again.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

Build's right foot gets charged up with dark energy and he saw Violator coming down.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

He then kicks Violator through the roof and he said:"Fuck you asshoooooooole!"he then explodes.

Build walks towards Celestine and he looks at her, he then hears a voice."Impressive."he turns around and he sees the enemy of Spawn Redeemer, he then charges at him but Redeemer shoots a light that turns off the form while he goes back to normal with Ryo looking down."that form made you go berserk so it gave a chance to take control of you."he then swipes his hand to make Ryo takes off the trigger and puts it away."Malebolgia is planning to turn the other into a puppet now I shall have my own warrior."he takes out two fulbottles with the first being a white one with the symbol being gold wings and the second being a purple one with a silver sword."with the gas I was able to get from that fool destroying the containers I was able to make these."he then inserts them on the driver.

**ANGEL! JUSTICE! BEST MATCH!**

Ryo then rotates the lever, the half bodies were made with Angel being a white one with a wing for the eye and knight helmet as a shoulder pad that was gold, the Justice was a purple one with the eye being a silver sword and a cross on the shoulder.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."Ryo then transfoms.

**TENKU NO SATSURIKU-SHA! JUSTICEANGEL! YEAH!**

Build then a cape appears on his shoulders with a chain connecting it and he stands there, Redeemer looks at him and said:"now it's time for you to slay both Spawn and the new general."

Build then changes his cape into golden wings and teleports to where they are with Redeemer doing the same, Celestine saw them and crawls away to help Build.

Shaft and the others run through a hall and found another room, there they found the rest of they're missing team outside of Ghost and Spawn was there with them along with Lothor on the other side of the room.

"Glad were able to find you all."Shaft said and saw Spawn."you must be Spawn."

"Yes, you must be the leader."Spawn said.

Shaft then saw Lothor and said:"it's over Lothor."

He laughs and said:"really, didn't you notice someone missing."

Badrock looks around and said:"hey wheres Shun?"

"Also where's Build?"Troll said.

"He got seperated from us."Shaft said.

"Well that freak pushed the kid into a portal to hell."Troll said shocking them.

Then portal opened again and Lothor said:"he's coming."then from it came Ghost in his new form shocking them.

"No! Malebolgia turned him into a puppet."Spawn said while the girls that were with Shun were in shock seeing it.

Then a light came from the ceiling, from it came Build descending to the ground, then his golden wings turned back into his cape.

"Build!"The friends of his group said.

"That's the power of an angel."Angela said.

"But who?"Sara said.

Then they saw someone come out from behind him shocking Spawn.

"Redeemer!"Spawn yelled and they saw him next to Build.

Build has now become the soldier of Redeemer and has now appeared with his team there who just saw one of they're friends appear in his new Hellspawn form, what will happen next find out next time.

**Note:Build's form is called JusticeAngel and the phrase of the transformation means:"Slayer of the heavens." both riders are now under the control of both heaven and hell, now to answer the reviews:"Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice Shun will still be a half ghost as he was always the form is has now is like Specter Necrom."**


	28. Chapter 28 Freedom

**Chapter 28 Freedom**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Last time Build was seperated from half of the team while his group fought against one of Lothor's soldiers but then Celestine's own soldiers came facing them, he was taken away by Celestine who said her feelings to him only to be attacked by Violator, Build got angry and used Hazard form to defeat him but the Redeemer took control of his mind, he made him use a new angel form and had Build now face against his own friends.

Build stares Ghost and they were staring at each other while the others were in shock.

"Oh no, this is like what happened to me a long time ago."Badrock said.

"Yes only that time you had the same strenght."Shaft said.

"What are you doing here Redeemer?"Spawn questions him.

"Simple, in order to finish you off along with Malebolgia's new soldier I went to make a new warrior from this one."Redeemer points at Build.

"Let him go."Glory said.

Nyx looks at Ghost and said:"we need to break them free from they're control of them."

"Got any ideas?"Velocity asked.

"I can try to enter his mind and break him free."Psilence said."but I would need to him to be weaken a bit."

"Then we will have to fight."Shaft said.

Spawn then tries to go after Ghost but Redeemer goes in front of him and kicks him away."you won't be helping, in fact Build will destroy him."he then starts to fight against him and they went to another with both using weapons Spawn his axe and Redeemer a energy blade, Build charges at them doing the same energy blade and he slashes at them, everyone jumped away and he then looks at Ghost who then summons his saber, they then charge at each other clashing weapons together, everyone saw them fighting and they fly into the air, Ghost sends chains from his cape making them go at Build who fliess around them and and shoots energy orbs at him, Ghost makes his own green orbs and shoots at them destroying both attacks, he then makes portals and punches at them making the portal open next to Build and he gets punched each time, Build then stops it with a gold barrier and uses it to shoot many gold fire arrows at Ghost, Ghost then uses the cape as a shield and gets pushed but and he was now on the floor, he then pulls the lever while Build rotates his.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**READY, GO!**

Ghost has a crack appear bellow him with the hellspawn marking on it with red glow coming out, Build has a big aura come out of him and it makes like angel like being behind him, the powers then goes to they're right foot and they did a flying kick.

**SPAWN OMEGA DRIVE!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

They then clash against each other with both light coming out of them, then they made a explosion sending them both back to both sides of the room crashing through the walls.

"Well it seems they will be busy, now if you excuse me."Lothor then leaves the room.

"He's getting away."Troll said.

"We'll handle him later, now we need to help our friends."Knight Sabre said.

"Everyone split up and go to face each of them and try to break them free."Shaft said and they nodded.

Shaft went with Knight Sabre, Vouge, Psilence, Nyx, Badrock, Velocity and Angela to face Ghost while the rest went after Build.

The group arrive at the second toom to see it was a blue one and Build flies up to the air.

"Everyone, we need to take way that belt so that Build can be free."Glory said.

She take sout her sword with Sara making one, Masada grew and Riptide summons water, they then charge at him with Build having a energy blade ready, he then blocks the girls swords with his, Masada tries to crush him but he grabs her arm and flips her to the side, Riptide shot water at him pushing him back but then he uses a fire shield to turn it into steam, he then sends her back with a force push and sees Sara making a whip and she tries to hit him but he flies away, Glory comes down at him and pushes him to the ground while Troll goes charging at him with Diedhard, Build sees them and shoots fire arrows making Diehard block them with his shield, Troll makes a move to the belt but Build appears behind them and punches them away, he then sends a explosive wave of fire sending them all away.

"Oh come on, isn't there anything that can stop him."Troll said and they saw him walk towards them.

"Ryo don't do this."the girls said.

"Ryo."they then look to see a door with Celestine holding her wound.

"Celestine."Glory and Sara got surprised.

"That's her."Riptide said.

"Yes."Diehard said.

She then stumbles foward and hangs on to him while he stares at her."don't let Redeemer take control of you, this isn't you, remember who you are."she then hold his head and tries to break him free with her powers.

He then grunts and looks at them.

"Ryo wake up."Riptide said.

"I know you're in there."Masada said.

"That's right don't le that wing bastard take control of you."Troll said.

"I know you're stronger than him."Sara said.

"You are a man with a pure heart so don't let it get controled by evil."Glory said since this happened to her a long time ago.

"I once now a man that once was used by a evil force that was a good man, don't let that happen to you again."Diehard.

Then flashes of memories comes back to Ryo's head and he remembers all the friends he made back home and he screams making a shockwave pushing them all back.

The group was outside the previous room while Celestine was sent to the floor of the blue room, the other group were able to free Ghost with Shun back to normal but then they saw them come out.

Redeemer and Spawn crashed through a wall and they were still fighting and Redeemer saw them."it seems my soldier was able to defeat them."Redeemer then sends Spawn next to the others."while you may have been able to break that one free with mine I will be able to destroy Hell, now die."he then shoots a energy beam at them.

They got ready but then Build appears in front of it and knocks it away, they got surprised and Redeemer said."how, you should have been under my control."then he gets tackled by Build and he holds him back by the neck.

"I will... I will set this right."Build looks at him."I will not allow you to harm my friends or the ones I care about."Redeemer then gets shocked to see Ryo's face."you will lose."he then sends him to the ground and lands on the other side.

Redeemer then sees Build taking out the hazard trigger."don't you dare."

**HAZARD ON!**

He then inserts it and rotates the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and the closed, then they opened.

**UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

They saw that Build was in his hazard form using the angel form and Redeemer got angry."how dare you, you perverted that form using that item."

"I might lose control but I will make you you get defeated."Build said.

Redeemer flies to the air with Build doing the same and they clashed blades together, Build then summons the drill crusher and stabs him in the chest pushing Redeemer back, then Build slashes at him many times making Redeemer scream each time, he then charges a blast and shoots a energy blast sending him back and shoots many fireballs hitting Redeemer, Redeemer then makes a giant one and throws it at Build who pushes the button of the trigger.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He makes a dark energy blade and goes through it like a missiles and stabs Redeemer with it shocking him with purple lightning.

**YABEI!**

Build then rotates the lever again.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then pushes him foward and makes a giant blade.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

He then cuts Redeemer in half and he explodes, he then lands on the ground and saw that he was gone.

"He's gone."Vogue said.

"He teleported away, he'll be back."Spawn said.

Build then takes out the trigger and cancels the form, then he goes to one knee, he then sees the others getting up and Riptide and Masada run up to him with Glory and Sara, they hugged him and Riptide said:"I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I attacked you."Ryo said.

"It's okay."Sara said.

"And I'm sorry too."Shun said.

"Hey don't let that get you."Badrock said.

They then saw someone go out of the room Build was and it was Celestine surprising the others who was leaning against the hole.

"Wait Celestine."Angela said.

She looks at Angela and said:"so good that you're here."she then falls down and Ryo goes to her side.

"Here let me help you."Ryo said picking her up and she smiled.

"What happened while we were busy with Ryo?"Shaft asked.

"Well we had more trouble without Psilence we had a harder time but she helped us break him free of his control."Masada said.

"Yeah, good thing that angel chick was there."Troll said.

"Here let me help."Nx goes up to Celestine and uses her magic to heal her.

"Thank you."Celestine stands up.

"So what now Celestine?"Angela asked her.

"I'll help."Celestine looks at Glory."I know we were enemies but at least let me help."

She stares at her and Glory said:"Okay, we have a bigger enemy to worry about."

"Alright everyone, let's go, Lothor no doubt has something up his sleeve."Shaft said.

"Right."everyone said.

They then walked foward and went to the door that Lothor went, they then saw a metal room with second story plat form in front of them, they then saw Lothor on it and he said:"you are interesting ones, both were able to break free from those forms and now have the items with you."

"It's over now."Shun said.

"Oh really, you never wonder what I wanted from this world well I was able to find it."Lothor said and a machine appears behind him and shoots a beam at the sky and it then made a orb, they watch it and it forms a square item and Ryo got shocked when it became the red pandoral panel.

"A panel?"Badrock said confused.

"That's a pandoral panel!"Ryo said shocked to see it since he couldn't believe it was here, he thought that all of them were gone or back in Sento's world.

"That's right, we were able to find it here, with it we will be able to find the rest and we will be invincible."Lothor laughs.

Then the room starts to shake and they got ready for what will happen next, now the heroes of Youngblood and the riders will have to face Lothor and his last surprise to not only save the world but also retrieve the pandora panel before he can have it.

**Note:this is the other side of Build's chapter on how he broke free, Celestine is now a good person a little since she helped them, now the next part will have them fight against a final enemy before Lothor can get the panel.**


	29. Chapter 29 Fight together

**Chapter 29 ****Fight together**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

The team was now facning against Lothor and the room was shaking while he was laughing, then a wall opened on the side and from it came a big monster that looked like a plant monster and it was the Malboro from final fantasy 8.

"Behold the one that shall destroy you."Lothor said.

"A giant plant."Badrock said.

"Be ready for anything."Shaft said.

Ryo and Shun then took out they're drivers and got ready.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

**RABBIT! ****TANK! BEST MATCH!**

They then pulls the levers.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."they then transformed.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Malboro then shoots a mist of poison at them making the group jump back while Riptide uses water to push it away, then the group attacked it with everyone using they're skills to fight it, Malboro then shoots tentacles at them them with Glory cutting them off along with the riders and Sara, Velocity and Nyx go around it striking it while Knight Sabre jump at the front blasting it in the face, Badrock then punches it and Troll hits it from the top, Shaft fires some arrows while Spawn shoots it with his guns, Angela and Celestine stab it with they're spears and Vogue shoots it as well, Masada grows big and punches it away then Diehard smashes it with his shield.

Both riders then the riders activated they'e finishers.

**READY, GO!**

**DAI KAIGAN!**

They then jumped to the air and did a rider kick.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

**ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

They hit it and it explodes.

"Ha it's that the best you got."Troll said.

"No."Lothor said and the Malboro came growing bigger and it truns black.

"Oh great."Troll said.

Then the place starts to break making then ceiling and the wallks go down, the base was revealed making the monster tower over them, it was night time and Lothor said."now for extras."a portal opened and came many footsoldiers from like Kelzaks and Shocker Combatmen.

"So it us against a entire army."Diehard said.

"Well nice knowing you guys."Troll said.

"Let's get them."Knight Sabre said.

"Shaft!"They saw Sentinel and the away team coming to they're side."we came to help."

"Well it's good but even with you it won't last long."Shaft said.

Sentinel smile and said:"that is why we brought more heroes."

"What?"Lothor said.

Then at the distance came more heroes of the world surprising the riders, the first to come were other members of Youngblood being Task and a few Diehard models, then Shadowhawk, Supreme, The Maxx, Savage dragon, Pitt and so on.

"This can't be."Lothor was shocked.

All the heroes stood together and Build goes up front with Ghost.

"Okay everyone."Build said.

"Go get em."Ghost said and they charge at the army.

Brahma and Maxx punches many of the soldiers away, Shadowhawk goes around them punching them away, Pitt rips one in half while Savage Dragon tackles them, Supreme flies towards them doing a super punch at the soldiers, many others of the heroes were also shooting at the soldiers, Ghost and Build were back to back slashing at them while avoiding the monster, they then activated a finisher with Build putting the dragon on the drill crusher and Ghost putting his saber on the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

**READY, GO!**

They traded weapons and went to other sides of the group.

**OMEGA BREAK!**

**VORTEX BREAK!**

Ghost hits them with a drill of fire and Build slashes at them away, the riders then stood together and returned they're weapons while the others finished off the soldiers, they stood before the Malboro and it roars at them, then it shoots a beam from it's mouth making them jump back.

"How about we share our powers."Build said.

"You mean."Ghost said.

"Yes."Build said.

Then they glowed and they each give each other a glowing orb of they're colors, Ghost grabs it being a red and blue eyecon while Build got the parka fullbottle, they then put them on the drivers.

**OBAKE! PARKA! BEST MATCH!**

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

The Parka comes out and Build rotates the lever making the halfbodies, The parka had Build's chest and and the hood was two different colors.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"They then changed.

**KAIGAN! BUILD! SHORI NO HOSOKU! BEST MATCH!**

**GHOST! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

They then changed with Ghost wearing the parka and Build transforms into Ghost, everyone then saw them and were surprised.

"Would you look at that, they using they're own powers to defeat it."Shaft smirks.

"Well let's hope they can do it."Troll said.

They then charge at it and they slashed at it while it screams, it shoots more beams while they fly around it, then Ghost and Build use they're weapons to slash it roots, Ghost then jumps around hitting it with kicks and Build summons the parkas to hit the monster, both riders then did a x slash on it and they landed far awya from it.

"Now let's get it."Build said.

"Right, our life is burning bright!"Ghost said.

"With this the laws of victory set!"Build said and the pulls the levers.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**READY, GO!**

They then charged up with they're colors and Ghost jumps to the air with a white energy chart trapping the plant and Build jumps to the air with the Ghost symbol behind him, then they did a flying kick together.

**BUILD OMEGA DRIVE!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

They went towards the plant and hit it making a clash together with light coming out of them, they then went through the monster and land behind it while it now has a big hole, they then did a fist bump and it screams before it exploded.

Lothor was in shock and saw that his army was destroyed."the panel."

He tries to get it but then Build jumps to it and grabs it, he then lands on the ground with a crouch, he then stands up and shows it off."I don't think so."

Lothor was angry and said:"you might have one this battle but the war isn't over."he then makes a portal and goes through it.

The team regrouped and Shaft said:"so this is what Lothor wanted."

"Yes, it's a Pandoral panel he said he was going to use it to get the others but with it I'll find them so make sure they don't get it."Build said.

"Ryo."He looks at Celestine."I can take you home."

"Okay, let' me just say my goodbyes."Build goes to the team.

Celestine then looks Sara and Glory and they had a sad look on them."are you going to miss him?"

"Well yes, he's one of the few men that has got my interest."Glory said.

"Yeah."Sara said.

Celestine smiles and said:"so go with him."tha surprises them."I'm going to live in that world since I don't have much here and my team will be okay without me."

"Maybe."Sara said.

"I don't know."Glory walks away a bit.

"Well buddy it's time to go right?"Badrock said.

"Yeah, but were still friends."Ghost said.

"Of course, hey if you need help give me a call."Badrock said and they shook hands.

"Yes it's time for us to go."Build said.

"Yes but remember even if our time is short you're still Youngblood members."Shaft shakes they're hands."we will always be there to help you."

Sentinel saw Masada and Riptide looking sad and asked:"are you okay?"

"Oh it's nothing."Riptide said.

"Yeah."Masada said.

"Oh I get it, you both like him."Sentinel said.

"Yeah so what, were Youngblood we can't just leave."Riptide said.

"Actually, some have retired and think of it as a vacation."Sentinel said and they got surprised.

Glory was watching the moon and said:"I don't know if I can just leave."

"Follow you're heart."she got surprised and she looks to the side to see a spirit version of her mother Lady Demeter.

"Mother!"Glory got surprised.

"Follow you're heart my daughter."she looks at Glory and smiled."and be happy."

Glory thinks about it and nods, she then runs off with her mother watching her leave.

Build was with Celestine and he then sees Sara, Riptide and Masada going up to him."wait, you girls want to come too?"

"Yeah."Riptide said."we want to be happy."

"Okay."Build said and Celestine opens a portal.

"Wait!"they then saw Glory running up to them with a smile."I want to go too."

"Glory."Build then gets hugged by her.

"Well took you long enough."Celestine said.

They then entered the portal and arrived at Build's world, he sees it was the same place and he said:"let's go."

Ryo arrives at the mansion and saw the Avengers at the living room and they saw him.

"Ryo!"She Hulk and Wasp said and they went to hug him.

"Hey."Ryo smiles.

"Ryo, where have you been?"Tony asked.

"A long story."Ryo said and he looks at Thor."hey Thor did you have a sister called Angela?"

"Angela!"Thor got surprised and they look at him, he goes up to Ryo and holds his shoulders."how did you know the name of my missing sister?"

"Well I can say she's safe and."Ryo looks at the door and the girls came out surprising them."I found new friends."

"Where have you been to get these girls."Hawkeye said.

"I'll tell you everything."Ryo said.

Lothor arrives at Shocker's base and goes to the throne room to see the Great Leader there."I'm sory my lord but it seems we lost the panel."

"No worries, we just have to get the others now, but you did bring someone of interest."Great Leader said and Chapel comes in with a grin.

"You!"Lothor said.

"Yeah me, this guy Shadowmoon came and brought me to this place, now we're teammates."Chapel said.

"Yes, the Nebulas Gas you used to bring the panel there was used to turn him into a good soldier now we have a new member to help destroy the riders."Great leader said.

Lothor saw him and nodded, he then leaves the room with Shocker having a new member.

**Note:heres Build's side and the girls he met are with him too, Celestine is now a hero for the team and they're more Team Build members over Avengers since Tony doesn't know them yet.**


	30. Chapter 30 Forgotten

**Chapter 30 Forgotten**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo explained to the Avengers where he was and they were surprised to know what happened.

"So wait you got sent to a world by her."Tony points at Celestine.

"Yes but don't worry I fixed that with her."Ryo said but Wasp still glares at her.

"It seems you had quite a mission, so where are you're new friends going to do?"Steve asked.

"Well I was thinking they join my team."Ryo said.

Tony then frowns and said:"seriosly are you trying to be Shield."

"What does that mean?"Ryo chuckles.

"You're getting an army not a team."Hawkeye said.

"Hey, every hero deserves a chance plus last time Enchantress and her group attacked us because they expected the Avengers not my team."Ryo said.

"Yes, the more allies we have it will make the future battles even better."Thor said.

"So what can they do?"Ant Man asked.

"Well Celestine's an angel, Glory is a amazon, Masada can grow big like you, Riptide can control waters and liquids and Sara has this thing called the witchblade is kinda like parasite that makes weapons."Ryo said.

"Impressive, we should have them test they're skills one of these days."Tony said.

"What thinking having more Avengers?"Ryo asked.

"Your the one that started it."Tony said.

She Hulk chuckles."come on you guys, this is just getting funny with your arguing about the teams which is better."

"Hey I just wanted to make my own team, why don't you make yours?"Ryo said.

"Hmmm, good idea."Hulk said thinking about it.

"Oh no, no way."Tony said.

"The Defenders."Hakweye said.

"Okay can we please not make any more branch teams."Tony said.

"Why not more heroes means the world is saved."Ryo said.

"Look we already have your team so it's good enough."Tony said.

"Oh I get it, it's because you have a team in the Avengers and don't want us to outshine you."Hawkeye said.

"Why you."Tony grumbles while they laugh at him.

"These guys are a riot."Sara said.

"Got that right."Riptide said.

Next day Ryo introduced his team to the girls and they were surprised to see them and hearing about what happened to him, they were now in the truck with Dean driving it, he had his team with him and they went towards a new destination.

"Okay so where are we going?"Kai asked.

"I have reports theres a secret lab nearby so it's best we check it."Ryo said.

"Good idea."Sara said.

"Yeah like how many secret labs are there, we first Purifier one then a Hydra one."Grant said.

"I don't know theres a lot of villain scientists out there, so of course theres going to be ones around the world."Ryo said.

"Yeah we are close to Mexico here."Adrian said.

Ryo looks outside and saw they were in a more deserted area."I know but this is where I found, they must have picked this place as a way to hide."

They then stopped and went outside, they look around and Ryo said:"okay everyone make sure to find a secret door or something."

Outlaw was kneeling at the ground but then a gust of wind goes to her face making hold her hat, they then saw the Quinjet and it stops near them.

Ironman comes out and said:"okay guys we gotta."he then got surprised to see Team Build."okay I didn't expect this."

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"Ryo said and they all came out.

"Hey Ryo."Wasp flies up to him.

"Looks like we all came for the same thing."Captain America said.

"Well too bad we were here first."Dean said.

"Wanna fight about it."Hulk said.

"Okay stop."Ryo goes in between them."let us help each other, were still friends."

"Yeah good idea."Ironman said.

"Okay let's find the entrance and make this quick."Ryo said and he looks at his truck covered in sand."and you owe me a clean truck."

"Fine."Ironman said.

They then searched the area and Tigra smells something and sniffs the ground."everyone."they then run towards her and she reveals a hatch on the floor.

"Hatch on the floor."Ironman said and she opens it."original."

"Let's go."Ryo said and they went inside it.

They went down a ladder and arrived at a dark tunnel.

"Okay another tunnel well just follow the end of it."Ryo said.

"Right guys follow me."Ironman goes foward.

"Hey."Ryo said.

"Just leave it."Panther said."Stark has a bit of a complex."

"No I don't."Ironman said.

They went foward and two women were at the entrance looking down.

The team went foward and they found a another hall of cells there, they each looked inside to see either they were empty or with Skelletons.

"They must have starved to death."Ant Man said.

"That is just disgusting."Glory said.

"They must have left this place but why?"Ironman said.

Then the lights started to flicker and then from a computer screen down the hall a giant being came out that looked like it was made of bits.

"So more came to torment me."he said.

"What who are you?"Ryo said.

"The names Francis but now I'm Videoman thanks to that mad man turning me into this."Videoman said."you must be his soldiers that he sent so stay away."he then shoots cubes at them and they dodge them making them explode on the other side.

"We need to stop them."Ryo puts the Build driver with MJ putting her own while Adrian and Grant got they're guns out along with the three guys who had they're bottles.

**RABBIT! ****TANK! BEST MATCH!**

**BLOOM! GARDEN OF THORNS!**

**GEAR ENGINE!**

**GEAR REMOCON!**

They then pulls the levers.

**ARE YOU READY?**

**FUNKY!**

"Henshin."the duo said.

"Jundou."

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

**KUWAGATA!**

**FUKUROU!**

**CASTLE!**

**SEIGI NO TANE O UEYOU! THORN! YEAHHH!**

**REMOTE CONTROL GEAR!**

**ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!**

They all transformed and charged at him, they attacked him with blasts from they're weapons while Thorn uses her whips, Videoman blocks them with his arms and shoots again making the bros shoot them, Build gets blasted back and he hits a door that had like a warning on it.

"Hey are you okay?"Ironman said while blasting Videoman.

"Yeah."Build gets up.

Masada and Giant Man charge at Videoman who get bigger to face them and they grapple against him only for Videoman to pushed them away, Panther and Tigra slash at him, Hulk and She Hulk punched him back and Riptide summons water from pipes to splash him back while Scarlet spider shoots webs letting Nightcat and Daredevil hit Videoman with they're weapons, Thor then zaps him with thunder and they saw him start to get weaker.

Build was about to Join but then a red arm comes out of the door and grabs him, he then gets pinned to it and they all looked back.

"Ryo."the girls yelled out to him.

"What's that, Red Hulk?"Ironman said.

"No."Hulk narrows his eyes.

He then gets pushed away and the door gets busted opened, they then saw something that surprises them, it was a Red She Hulk with her hair being long black one with red streaks and she has black clothes, she was glaring at them.

"A Red She Hulk?!"She Hulk said.

"M.O.D.O.C!"She yelled.

"Wait, M.O.D.O.C?"Ant Man said.

She then charges at them and start to punch Build many times until She Hulk stops her, Hulk punches her back too with Ironman, Masada, Thor, Castle, Owl and Stag with them.

"Guy we'll handle them while you guys deal with the other one."Ironman said.

"Alright."Build said.

Glory and Celestine charge at Videoman and knock him back, he then shoots many blasts making Captain America block them with his shield and Hawkeye with the bros shoot at him, Superpro tackles him with Outlaw punching him.

Ironman was shooting at Red She Hulk while Hulk and the real one punch at her, she got angry and starts to fight back while Masada punches her back, she then gets up charging at them with the three smash in front of her, she then punches at them making Castle block her punch while the other two attack her from the sides and Thor hits her away.

Videoman gets up and gets hit by baseball bat, they looked back to see a woman that looked like Alexa Bliss with pony tails with one being pink and the other blue on the tips, she was wearing a white top with bad girl on it and black shorts.

Red She Hulk gets punched in the back of the head and they saw the other looked like Paige from WWE with a leather jacket.

"Wait aren't they?"Owl said.

"Are they the others?"Build said.

They tried to attack the girls but they roll to the sides with them together and the blonde laughs."nice try."

"Alice I think you should take this more seriosly."the black haired one said.

"Oh come on Jade have some fun."Alice said.

"Okay shes crazy."Hawkeye said.

"Hey."Build gets they're attention and throws two fullbottles at they catch them with Alice's being CD and Jade a normal version of Scissors."if you want to help use them."

"Why thank you."Alice said and they shook the bottles before inserting them.

**HASAMI!**

**CD!**

They then transformed to the smash but the colors instead of the black of the Lost ones had silver and orange parts on them.

Scissors fought Red She Hulk and CD fought Videoman, he shoots at her and she shoots too making them in a stalemate before Build takes out Sensuikan and inserts it in the drill which was in gun mode.

**READY, GO!**

He then charges up and shoots.

**VORTEX BREAK!**

He then shoots torpedo at Videoman knocking him to the floor.

The others charge at Red She Hulk with Scissors slashing at her while shooting energy blasts, Red She Hulk punches at her making her block them with her arms but then Nightcat and Captain America kick her in the face, Riptide then pushes her with water with Wasp blasting at Red She Hulk's face, Build and Ironman stands together and they shoot at her at the same time making her fall to the ground.

She looks at them and said:"go ahead finish me off."

"Look, were not with Modoc."Build said.

"What?"Videoman said.

"Look if this base belonged to him then you got the wrong idea we are heroes that came to check this place."Ironman said.

"Oh sorry about that."Videoman said.

"It's alright."She Hulk said.

"So what did he do to you?"Build asked.

"He took me out my home so that he could try making some superhuman, I was just a tech guy until he did this to me, while his wonderful experiment Wonder Man left."Videoman said.

Build looks at Red She Hulk and gives her a hand surprising her, she takes it and he pulls her up."so your the same thing?"

"Yes, he wanted some new She Hulk he can control."Red She Hulk said.

"So what's you're name?"Build asked.

"Betty Ross."Betty said.

"Well Betty how about we help you get out here."Build said.

Later they arrived back home in the mansion and Tony was at the kitchen with Ryo.

"So how are they?"Tony asked.

"They are better, it just Betty can't change back so she's stuck like that."Ryo said.

"Shame, Modoc copied everything except that one part."Tony said.

"Yeah but they thought about something and they are happy with they're new life."Ryo looks outside and saw Betty and Videoman with his team along with Jade and Alice, the four joined Team Build to make something better with they're lives and Betty was happy.

Betty looks at the window to see Ryo waving at her and she waves back at him.

Ryo then sees Mj waving him to come to the living room and he goes to see her.

"Whats wrong MJ?"Ryo asked.

"Well it just after seeing you with so many girls I just."she then just kisses him surprising Ryo.

"Wow really?"Ryo said.

"Yes, I love you."Mary smiled.

He then sees the other members of his harem glaring at her and he sighs."this is going to be a long day."

**Note:Red She Hulk and Videoman are appart of the story, Videoman was a suggestion from TonyMon318 so thank you very much, now Team Build has four new members and theres now only one Smash left that was shown in the series.**


	31. Chapter 31 Blood Suckers

**Chapter 31 Blood Suckers**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

At night in a forest a rift opened and from it came a dog, it was a Jack Russell Terrier and it then snifs the ground, it then barks and runs foward, someone watches the dog and sees a blue and red collar on him, it said Toby.

The man has long blonde hair and said:"that's one loyal dog."

Next day Ryo was walking down the street and it was getting night time, he looks at his phone and said:"time sure does fly."he then sees someone go to a construction site and he follows.

He then sneaks foward while looking around, then he ducks to avoid a sword and he looks to see a man land in front of him."Who are you?"

"I'm Blade."he said and he takes out two swords.

Blade charges at Ryo who takes out the Transteam Gun and shoots at him making Blade block them but then a shot hits in the arm making it bleed, then to Ryo's surprise it then regenerated and he sees his fangs.

"A vampire."Ryo said and he takes out the bat fullbottle."then I'll just have to rival you."he then insets it in the gun.

**BAT!**

Then the music started and he said:"jouketsu."then he got covered by the steam.

**MISTMATCH! BAT! BAT! BAT! FIRE!**

He became Night Rogue and Blade said:"what trying to immitate a vampire."

"It will do just nicely."Night Rogue takes out the steam blade.

They then charge at each other and they clashed blades together, Blade then uses another to slash at Rogue who blocks it with his arm and shoots him away point blank, Blade then takes out a shotgun that shoots Night Rogue back.

"Ow, what kind of shotgun can harm me."Night Rogue said.

"One made to kill vampires."Blade said.

"What?"Night Rogue said and he gets punched away."fine."he then combiens both weapons.

**RIFLE MODE!**

The then takes out a fullbottle being Rocket.

**FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK!**

He then shoots a missile making Blade back flip to avoid it, the rocket comes back and Blade saw it."not bad."he then runs foward making him go towards Night Rogue.

"What?!"Night Rogue then runs away with the rocket following them both."are you nuts."

"No, you can't kill me without getting yourself killed."Blade said.

Then a beam hits the rocket making it explode and they both got thrown away, they landed on the floor and see Celestine, Masada, Riptide, Glory and Sara landing next to them.

Blade got up and looks at them.

"He's a half vampire."Celestine said.

"You won't hurt Ryo."Glory said.

"Lucky bastard."Blade said.

Then the Avengers came surrounding him with Night Rogue getting up."well glad you could all come."

"Sorry we had some trouble."Hawkeye said.

"Okay so what's the big idea attacking one of our friends."Ironman said.

Blade puts hand on his chin and said:"well I needed a way to get your attention."

"What?"Wasp said.

"What's your name and your reason for this?"Captain America said.

"The names Eric Brooks and I need the Avengers help."Blade said.

Later they were at the mansion in the meeting room and Panther said:"so what exactly do you need our help?"

"Well, you see ever heard of Dracula?"Blade asked.

"Dracula!"Captain America was suprised.

"You know him?"Tony asked.

"Yes, we once fought together in the war since we had a common enemy, but he said he would turn me into a vampire."he said.

"So what is the big danger he's planning?"Ryo asked.

"Simple, he wants to spread his curse to others in the city and try to get all the heroes to serve him."Blade said making them worried."I'm immune since being half vampire but I would be killed facing all of his army."

"Oh I get it, you want us to fight them off while you go in?"Hawkeye said.

"No, I'm not a monster like them, I have someone that can get me access to his castle having some of us go inside and then we go kill him."Blade said.

"The Avengers are not killers."Tony said.

"Don't need to, I'll do it myself."Blade said.

"Still it's better we help."Ant man said.

"Yes these fiends shall not harm the innocent."Thor said.

"Okay, how about this."Ryo makes image of the castle appear."I can get my team team to fight them off with most of us while me, Blade, Jade, Alice and Steve go inside, Celestine can help the others with her angel powers."

"I will help for you my love."Celestine smiles at him.

"Hey."the other girls said.

"Okay let's just stop him before he attacks the city."Ryo said.

Later at Dracula's castle a army of vampires were coming out going towards the city but then a lightning blast hits them back, then the Avengers and Team Build came down a and faced them.

"Alright guys. let's take them down."Ironman said and they charged at them.

Build and his group watched the fight while going towards the caslte, they then went to the side of it and he said:"hope they'll be okay."

"As long as they don't let them bite they're necks they'll be fine."Blade said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."Build said.

"Let's go."Captain America said.

They then went to a certain part and Blade knocks on the wall, then it opened to reveal a woman with long black hair wearign a black costume and a cape.

"Hello Lilith."Blade said.

"Blade."she said.

"Wait she's also a vampire."Build said.

"Yes and she's Dracula's daughter."Blade said surprising them.

"If you think I'm going to set you up, your wrong, I want him dead, for what he did to my mother."Lilith said.

"I see."Build said."then lead us to where he is."

"Follow me."Lilith said and they went with her.

They went up a spiral stair case and they opened a door to reveal a throne room, they went in and Jade said."where is he?"

"So you came back."they looked up to see Dracula on the air wearing red armor and silver hair in a ponytail."so my own daughter planned for my death with the daywalker."

"Someone needs to kill your ass."Blade said.

"It will take more than you to defeat me, now I will have the Captain's blood."Dracula then charges at them.

They then got thrown back and Blade charges at him, he uses a sword with Dracula pulling one out too and they clashed, they traded attacks and Build jumps towards Dracula with the drill crusher making Dracula dodge and push them back.

**CD!**

**SCISSORS!**

Both Smash charge at him with Dracula blocking they're attacks and she shoots lightining sending them back, then Captain America throws his shield hitting Dracula in the head and Lilith blasts him with magic.

Outside the heroes are pushing the vampires back, Riptide shoots a water wave at them pushing many of them away, then she saw something that surprises her, she saw a dog going towards the castle."a dog?"

Dracula then throws them all away with a explosive wave, Build then returns back to his base and Dracula pins him down, then three other vampires came and attacked the other heroes pushing them away.

"Now I will have your blood."Dracula picks Ryo up by his shirt and opens his mouth, then he gets bitten making him scream.

Everyone then stopped to see the dog bitting his leg.

"Wait, what's a dog doing here?"Blade said.

Dracula drops Ryo and said:"stupid mutt!"he then slaps him away.

The dog hits the wall lying on it's side, Ryo saw the collar and read the name surprising him."Toby!"he then goes to his side and picks him up.

Then Ryo remembers when he was a kid he waited at the front door then it opened and he saw a puppy version of Toby running towards him, he then catches him and laughs while he licked his face, they played so many times and when his parents died he was always there for him when he felt down, but then when he was 17 Toby vanished and that made him sad since he got worried and he know he didn't run away.

Ryo then cries while holding him, he then glares at Dracula and said:"you will pay."

"For what, for hurting your little pet."Dracula mocks him.

Then he got hit by a tackle sending him down, Ryo saw the blonde guy and he was wearing a long coat and black pants with stars on them."looks like I got here just in time."

"Wait, are you?"Ryo said.

"The guy that was gassed yes, give me one of those bottles fast and the names Ed or even Edge to some."Edge said.

Ryo nodded and he gave him Shimauma, he then takes it and shakes it before inserting it into his skin.

**SHIMAUMA!**

He then turns into the Zebra smash and charges at Dracula and punches him away.

Blade shoots a vampire away turning him into dust and said:"well good thing we got some backup."

Ryo gets up with Toby in his hands and sees one of the bottles reacting, he takes out bat and looks at Toby."Toby, I'll save you."he then inserts it in him.

**BAT!**

Zebra got pushed away and Dracula growls but then he got sent to the ground, he looks up only to be shocked to see a bat like dog that resembles Bronx from Gargoyles but with large wings, he then growls at him and attacks.

Dracula got up only for his arm to get bitten."let me go."but then Toby rips it off making Dracula scream.

"Wow, good boy."Lilith said.

Cpatian America smiled since it was a loyal dog protecting it's friend.

"Master."the vampires said but then Blade shoots stakes at them killing them.

"Idiots."Blade said.

Dracula holds his stump and it then grows back."why you freak."he then slashes at Toby who jumps back and growls at him.

Ryo saw the fight and said:"Toby won't be able to fight him for so long, but I won't lose him again."then his eyes glowed red and the cobra fullbottle came out and turns into the lost one surprising him and Cross-Z dragon came and turns red.

Ryo looks at Dracula and glares at him."You will die."he then takes out the trigger.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

They all look at him and Captain America got surprised at what he's doing."are you sure about that?"

"It's a new form."Ryo then puts the cobra in Great Cross-Z Dragon and inserts it on the driver.

**GREAT CROSS-Z DRAGON! BUILD UP!**

"Henshin."he then rotates the driver.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

Then the tubes went to Scissors, Zebra and Bat hitting them and they got absorbed shocking the rest.

"Jade!"CD said and Ryo got covered in red energy.

**ARE YOU READY? OVERFLOW! WAKE UP CROSS-Z! GET GREAT DRAGON! BURABURABURABURA BURA~H! YABEI!**

Then the transformations was over and they saw Ryo was now Kamen Rider Blood, he then looks at Dracula and said:"I am now Kamen Rider Blood."

"Blood, not very original."Blade said.

"That form is a mockery of my race."Dracula charges at him and tries to punch Blood but he grabbed his fist."What?!"then he got punched away.

"You don't stand a chance now."Blood then charges at him punching Dracula muliple times and he then kicks him to a wall.

Blood then rotates the driver.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then charges his right fist with dark and red energy.

**READY GO! HAZARD FINISH! GREAT DRAGONIC FINISH!**

He then punches Dracula to the outside of the castle.

"Wow."Lilith said and she saw Blood jump through the hole, she then looks at the battle with interest.

While the fight between the vampires and heroes still happened Dracula crashes in the middle of the field shocking them.

"Lord Dracula."the vampires said.

Then they saw Blood land in front of them.

"Wait is that Build?"Ironman said.

Dracula charges at him with his sword but then Toby came out of Blood's shoulder and bites his arm off making him step away.

"Good boy."Blood pets him before he went back inside.

Blood then summons energy cobras that wrapped around Dracula trapping him.

The vampires tried to save him with all the heroes together fighting them off, Blood walks towards Dracula and takes out the gun shooting the vampires in the head, Dracula then breaks free and shoots a beam that pushes Blood back a bit.

"It seems I still don't have the full power of this form."Blood said looking at his hand, this form should have surpassed Genius but no the one he is using now because it isn't complete is only above the hazard forms."but I still have other surprises."

He then sees a second stone appear and he grabs it being a green one."perfect."he then throws both of his stones."appear Power Tool Dragon and Jinzo."then both transformed into the summons with Jinzo being there with Power Tool.

Vampires came towards them but Jinzo shoots the Cyber Energy Shock at them sending them all back.

"Now since I merged with them I can merge with my new summons as well."Blood then raises his hands up and both summons merged with him, Blood now had chest armor like that of Power Tool with the wings too, the shoulder pads and spikes of Jinzo along with the waist coat."yes, now with this power your finished."he then rotates the driver.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then charges at him.

**READY GO! HAZARD FINISH! GREAT DRAGONIC FINISH!**

He then makes a drill arm made of the same energy from Jinzo's shock along with Blood's, he then hits Dracula in the chest with it and he screams in pain before he got sent away and he explodes.

Dracula then crashes to the ground again and he was badly hurt, he then looks up to see the night about to end and the sun was going up."no!"then the rest of his vampire servants go to his side taking him away to a safe zone.

Blood then cancels his form making all the ones that merged with him come out.

"Wait what, how did those three fused with him."Hawkeye said.

Ryo then falls to one knee and they went to his side.

"Ryo what happened?"Wasp asked.

Ryo then saw both the fullbottle and the dragon turn back to normal."It seems the form I used wasn't complete so I wasn't able to use it's full potential."

"Next time you tried to fuse with me, warn me about it."Zebra said and he turns back to normal.

"Sorry."Ryo said.

"Well can I join your team since I don't have any place to go."Edge asked and Ryo nodded.

Toby transforms back and runs up to Ryo barking and licks his face.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too."Ryo smiled.

"Aw, who's this little guy?"Wasp asked.

"This is Toby, he's my dog, I thought I lost him a long time ago."Ryo said.

"A noble canine will always find it's way back."Thor said.

"You bet on that."She Hulk said.

"Hey."They saw Blade go up to them."thanks for the help, with Dracula on life support after that attack it will take a long time for him to come back."

"So what are you going to do now?"Ryo asked.

"Don't know, maybe going back to my duty of hutting the vampires."Blade said."I don't see myself as appart of some big team."

"Well."Ryo gives him a card."think about it, the world needs heroes even if you think diferent."

"Well, okay, beats going out alone."Blade said and he shook hands with Ryo.

Lilith watches Ryo from the castle to avoid the sun and said:"to think he could beat him like that."she then thinks of something."I would like to have a family so maybe he can be the one."

After that the heroes went back to New York and Ryo brought Toby back with him to they're new home.

**Note:This is Build's Halloween Chapter with it being about Blade, Dracula and Lilith, Blade based on the Wesley Snipes version, Dracula Avengers Assemble and Lilith the comics, Blood like how it was stated it was a imcomplete form since Ryo didn't get the form naturaly so it was weaker than what it should be so he has to get the forms that came before, this was a one time use for now. **


	32. Chapter 32 Aloha, E komo Mai

**Chapter 32 Aloha, E komo Mai**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was at his lab working with the Pandora panel he got from last time, he wonders if he can use it to find the others since Lothor said he was going to do the same and these things were dangerous.

"I wonder where they are."Ryo then looks at a locator that he made that should have told him where they are but he didn't get a signal."it will take a long time but I can't give up."

He then sees Toby going up to him, he puts his feet over his legs looking worried."I know boy."he then pets him."I just hope that i could find them."

The panel then glows and makes rift pulling Ryo inside before it closes, Toby then barks at the space.

Ryo then exits on the other side and crashes to the floor."ow."he then gets up."this is the worst."he then looks around and sees he was in some kind of tropical island and looks to see the small town."wait a minute this is Hawaii, Kauaʻi to be exact."he then goes foward looking around."so I got sent to this world, well Janet did say she wanted to go to a tropical island."he then thinks."but if I got sent here because of the panel then maybe one of them is here."

He then walks around and he then bumps into a woman and they fall into the floor."oh I'm so sorry."he then gets up helping her up, then he sees what she looks like, she has black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders and brown eyes, she was wearing pinkish beige short-sleeved belly shirt with a heart designed onto it, blue jean shorts, white socks, brown hiking boots, blue sandals.

"Oh it's alright."she said.

"Sorry for being rude I'm Ryo."he puts his hand foward.

"Nani."she shakes it."look I need to go back home, my sister is there and she was told not to leave."

"How about a little help."he goes foward confusing her and then comes back with his bike surprising her."need a lift?"

They then drive to her place and she goes to the front door with Ryo behind her, she then tries to open but it was locked."oh Lilo, Lilo, open the door Lilo!"she calls out to her and Ryo hears music.

"Is that Elvis?"he asked.

"Yes, she's a fan of him."Nani said.

"Go away."Lilo said.

She then puts her head in the dog door and said:"come on Lilo that social worker will be here any minute."

Ryo waits and then sees a car."he's here."she then gets out and saw a man wearing a black suit and shades going up to them.

"Hi. Uh… You must be the, uh…"Nani said.

"The stupidhead!"he said.

"Oh! Oh… Oh, you know, I'm really sorry about that and if I'd known who you were, of course I never would've… Uh… I can pay for that."Nani said.

"It's a rental. Are you the guardian in question?"he asked.

"Yes. I'm Nani. Nice to meet you, Mister…?"Nani asked.

"Bubbles."he said.

"Mr. Bubbles."they said.

"That's weird."Ryo said.

"Yes and you are, your not a stranger your letting in are you?"Bubbles asked.

"OH no, no, no, he's my..."she thinks of something.

"Boyfriend."he then puts a arm around surprising her.

"Your boyfriend?"Bubbles said.

"Yes, he comes to help out a lot, am I not alowed to have one."Nani said.

"No, as long as you keep your duties. Are you going to invite me in, Nani?"he said.

"Uh… I thought we could sit out here and talk."Nani said.

"I don't think so."he said.

"Right follow me."she said leading them to the back.

She then goes inside a window while they went to the back door.

"So how ong have you met."Bubbles asked Ryo.

"Oh you know the old thing, met as a kids and love bloomed."Ryo said.

"I see, and what is your job?"he asked.

"I'm a scientist."Ryo said.

"Really?"he said."that's a high job for someone that met her."

"What can I say, I am a genius."Ryo said.

She then opens the door."So... Lemonade."

They went inside and he asked."do you often leave your sister alone?"

"No."she said.

Ryo then saw a drawing and covers it while taking it off.

"I would like to talk to you alone with her."Bubbles looks at Ryo who got the message.

"I'll be outside."Ryo then leaves them alone.

He then waits for them at the front door and then Bubbles came out leaving them, he then hears screaming and he looks inside to see Nani chasing after Lilo."okay give them a few minutes."he then sees Nani go to the couch and grabs a pillow to scream in it.

After she was done she sits on the couch, he then sits next to her and said:"need someone to talk too?"

"It just."she then grunts."she doesn't understand if I don't please them they will take her away."

He then puts a hand on her shoulder getting her attention."hey it's okay, I know how it feels to lose family."she got surprised."if you need help I can help out."

She smiles and said:"thanks, so where will you be living?"

"Oh well is there like a hotel or something since I just got here."Ryo said.

"We have a guest room."Nani said."plus that whole boyfriend thing made him want to see if it's true."

"Oh no problem."Ryo said.

He was fine since it was the Avengers day off so they must think he was out, his team can help the city out in case something happens.

She then shows him to the guest room they had and Nani said:"you can use this one."

"Thanks."he then sits down.

She then goes out and looks at him."hey."he looks at her and she smiles."thanks."he smiled back and nodded.

She then leaves and Ryo looks outside."I should bring the others here since they might like to see the beach."

Later at night Nani gave him some pizza they had and he was eating it in his room, he looks outside the window and sees a shooting star going down and it hits the ground."wow."he got surprised.

Nani goes exits Lilo's room and Ryo saw her."hey did you see that?"

"The star, yes."Nani said."that was strange."

"Yeah, so how did it go?"Ryo asked.

"It went fine."she smiled and goes to her room.

Ryo goes to his bed but then he heard a cough and looks to see Lilo at the door."oh hey, you must be Lilo."

"Are you really my sister's boyfreind?"Lilo said.

"What, no that was just an excuse so that guy won't bother."Ryo said.

"She really likes you."Lilo said.

"Lilo!"Nani then chases after her."how can you say that?"

"I read your diary."Lilo said.

Ryo chuckles and he goes to bed."they're a interesting."

Next day Ryo was around the jungle with his scanner that looks like a PKE Meter from Ghostbusters, he is using it to find where the panel is."come on where are you?"he knows theres one here since the panel that he had brought him here so the only logical reason is that there must be one here too.

Nearby were two aliens known as Jumba and Pleakley and Jumba has a blaster in his hand."now where is he?"he then points it to the side and they hide when they saw Ryo."what's a Earthling doing here?"

"Come on, wheres the pandora panel."Ryo said.

"Pandora panel?"Pleakley said.

"I must find it, in the wrong hands it could cause many disasters."Ryo said and he was then far from them.

"Disaters."Jumba then laughs."now that's something I'm interested, now where could this panel be."he then looks around.

"We should infrom-"Pleakley was then stopped by Jumba.

"No, first we find my experiment while seeing where this panel is, since it could mean something that could benefit me."Jumba said.

Later Ryo went back to the house waiting for Nani and Lilo and they came."hey your back."he then sees a blue dog like creature."what's that?"

"That's my puppy."Lilo said.

"Okay, and his name?"Ryo then dodges a book that was thrown by the dog.

"Stitch."Lilo said.

"Okay."Ryo looks at him."I have a dog back home and he's way nicer."

"Well it was something I thought be good for Lilo."Nani said.

"Okay, well my dog did help me when I was young so yeah."Ryo said and he looks at Stitch who bark at him."cute."Ryo goes away and he was surprised.

"Ryo I will be taking Lilo to my job and maybe you would like to come too?"Nani asked.

"Well."Ryo thinks about it."sure why not."he will have to keep his search on for later.

"Great."Nani said and she goes to her room.

"She likes you."Lilo said.

"Lilo!"Nani yelled at her.

Ryo kneels down at her eye sight and said:"how about this let's see what will happen."he then pats her head and she pouts.

"Hey how did you get that bike, it looks so different from any I have seen?"Lilo asked.

"Oh that, I got it from a fellow scientist."Ryo said.

"Really."she got excited."can you do any cool science stuff or boring ones?"

"Well it depends on what you see as boring but I try to find the winning formula."Ryo said with his gesture.

"Hey that's cool, you looked like a superhero just now."Lilo said.

"Well you'd be surprise."Ryo said."but I need to go."he then goes to his room and he sees Stitch looks at him.

He needs to find the panel since if Lothor knew where it was they might come here too.

At the jungle at night a portal opened and from it came the Zeo villain Admiral Abominator and he was a flamethrower."so this the world that has the panel, now worries with Rubicante I will defeat anyone that stands in my way."he then goes to a cave nearby.

**Note:yes Lilo and Stitch is the special like arc here for Build, he met Nani and Lilo at the start and will help out, a Zeo Monster came to get the panel so it's now a race to get it first.**


	33. Chapter 33 Ohana

**Chapter 33 Ohana**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

After he got here Ryo has been spending a lot of time with both Nani and Lilo, he also has been looking at Stitch for some time to see what he is, he was at the living room sitting at the couch looking at his data on his phone and he looks at Nani at the kitchen, she looks at him and smiles and he smiles back.

They heard a knock on the door and she goes to answer it only to be surprised to see Bubbles."Heard you lost your job."

"Well, uh, actually, I just quit that job!"Nani said while Stitch went to her side with a book."Because, you know, the hours are just not conducive to the challenges of raising a child…"then Sitch throws the book at his face knocking his glasses off.

"Hey!"he said.

"I am so sorry about that."Nani said.

"What is that thing?"Bubbles said.

Lilo goes up to him."That's my puppy!"

"Really?"he looks at them and cracks his neck."Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience but I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear? Perfectly. And next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen! Capisce?"

"Uh… yes?"Lilo said.

"Don't wory."Ryo goes to Nani's side."I'll even help."

"New job. Model citizen. Good day."Bubbles then puts his glasses on and a lense fell out before he left.

"Well how about you and me search for a job for you and Lilo helps Stitch."Ryo said.

"Yes, that would be good."Nani said.

"Yes thank you Ryo, I'll take Lilo at one side while you check the other side."Nani said.

"Okay, we'll meet up at the beach."Ryo said and she nodded.

Ryo then looks around the island searching for a job for Nani and it seems many of them didn't want to hire her since some didn't see her as a good choice, he also uses his locator to find where the panel is since the last thing he needs is someone here to take it and sell it off.

He then sees a shop and man said:"excuse me sir would you like some new swimming gear for your stay at the island?"

"Excuse me for a second."Ryo said and he nodded, Ryo goes to a tree and saw he has more than enough money, he then goes to the store and bought a pair shorts for the beach later."thank you."

Ryo also went to the jungle to look around and he then sees a frog jump on top of his head making him frown, he then goes to the other side and sees many people walking around making him worried.

Later in the afternoon he was wearing a blue and red shorts at the beach and sees Nani and Lilo at the water with a surfboard with Stitch wanting to join the fun.

Lilo looks at him and said:"Ryo come with us."

"Oh no."he shakes his head.

"Come on."she then drags him to the ocean.

He has a surfboard that he rented and they were now in the ocean together, he follows the wave for a bit and he then stands up a bit and loses his balance a bit until Nani grabbed his hands, they looked at each other and smiled, Lilo smiles at them while Stitch looks at both with a curious look, they then held hands while they surf together with smiles on they're faces, after that Lilo and surfed together alone with Ryo and they had fun, Stitch got a bit sad since he wanted to join in on the fun.

Ryo was the ocean alone and he sees the three surfing together having fun and he smiled, after all the stuff they been through they deserved it, then he saw someone tackle Stitch to the ocean and he knocks them all down.

"Oh no."He then swims to them and saw Nani come up.

"Where's Lilo?!"she goes down underwater and Ryo follows her, they found them at the ocean and he brings them both up and they took a deep breath.

They brought them to the beach and Ryo said:"that was a close one."

"Lilo? Lilo, look at me. Look at me, baby. Are you hurt?"Nani asked her.

Ryo then sees Cobra Bubbles going up to them."you again?"

"I know you're trying, Nani but you need to think about what's best for Lilo… even if it removes you from the picture. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo. I'm sorry."he then walks away.

Nani was shocked and Ryo said:"Nani is there something I can do?"

"No, Ryo, I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about, Lilo. Thanks."Nani takes her home.

Ryo looks at Stitch who was sad."don't be sad, I saw someone drag you down, it wasn't your fault."he then walks away."go home, I think Lilo might need you."Stitch nodded and followed them.

Ryo goes to the jungle back in his normal clothes to think of something then he heard a sound, he looks around and then jumps back to avoid a giant mechanical chameleon, it looks at him and shoots it's tongue out making him dodge, he then takes out the build driver and inserts the full bottles.

**RABBIT! ****TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."He then transforms into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

He then charges at the robot and punches at it but then it turns invisible surprising him, he then gets hit from all the sides and gets sent to the floor, Build looks at it and it kept turning visible and invisible a lot, then he got an idea, he takes out Same and Bike and shakes them, he twists the cap and inserts them on the driver.

**SAME! BIKE! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."he changes forms.

**DOKUSOU HUNTER! SAMEBIKE! YEAHHH!**

Build got ready and waits, then he uses the sensor ability to locate him and then sends copies of his bike hitting it causing the chameleon to screech, then he charges at it punching and kicking it multiple times, then he rotates the driver.

**READY, GO!**

He then jumps to the air with his bike going with him along with a blue water shark, he then rides it like a surf board and goes towards the robot.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He then hits it and the shark bites it down making it explode, Build then lands on the floor and cancels his form."I knew it, Shocker is already here, I need to keep finding the panel before it's too late."

Next day Ryo was out in the city to find the panel, Nani was finding a job again to have some hope, he walks around the jungle since that was the last time he fought the monster, he then hears a explosion from the other side."that was the house!"

He then summons his bike and rides to the place, he then see the place destroyed with Nani there talking to Bubbles.

"But you don't know what you're doing! She needs me!"Nani said.

"Is this what she needs?! It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you."Bubbles said.

"Hey!"Ryo goes in front of him."I'm tired of people like you saying what others think what is better for others, like she is Lilo's only family, and you think she's better off with strangers."

"Ryo."Nani said.

"And how would you know?"Bubbles questions him.

Ryo looks at him in the eyes and said:"I was an orphan."that surprises them."I lost familt a long time and was going to be sent to a greedy family that just wanted my dad's money but I didn't let that happen."Ryo then looks around."hey where's Lilo?"

They looked look around calling for her."Lilo! Lilo!"

They then went to find her and Ryo saw Nani talking to Jumba and Pleakley with Stitch in his true form."Nani."he goes up to them."what happened here?"

"Were going to save her sister."Jumba said.

"Yeah."Stitch smiles.

They went to his ship and fly towards the other ship which is a black one.

"Can you stop him?"Ryo asked.

"With this I can do anything."Jumba said.

They knocked the ship and Stitch then goes to get Lilo, they saw him fight off Gantu the big guy, it took a long time but Ryo saw Stitch defeat Gantu and rescue Lilo, later they arrived at a different location, Ryo sees from a distance the scene with the Grand Councilwoman and how she was going to take Stitch but she saw he changed a lot.

Lilo then shows her the paper that tells her she owned him so she made it a loop so Stitch can be with them.

Ryo smiles at the scene and before they could leave he saw something that shocks them, he runs foward and tackles Lilo, Nani and Stitch away avoding a fire that almost hit them.

Everyone looked at the distance to see Admiral Abominator walking towards them."Darn it, I missed."

"What are you."Grand Councilwoman said.

"He's machine."Jumba said.

"Yes. I am Admiral Abominator, I came to do one thing collect the Panel and destroy Build."he said.

"Build?"Bubbles said.

Ryo got up and puts the driver on his waist."looks like the secret is over."he looks at them."please don't freak out."he then puts his fullbottles.

**RABBIT! ****TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."He then transforms.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

He was now Kamen Rider Build and Pleakley said:"what, theres nothing about humans being able to do that!"

"Ryo!"Nani said.

"Wow, he's like a real superhero."Lilo got excited.

"The laws of victory have been set!"he then charges at Admiral Abominator.

He then attacks while dodging the fire, he then jumps over and takes out the drill crusher, he shoots at the robot making him counter with fire balls that destroyed them, he then rolls to the sides and charges at Admiral Abominator who then backs and blasts Build away with fire, he then makes a barrier to seperate them from the battle.

"Oh no, that thing is trying to kill him by seperating from any help."Bubbles said.

Nani gasped but then Lilo said:"hey wheres Stitch?"

Build gets up and takes out Kujira.

**KUJIRA!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."he gets the other half and shoots water to counter the flamethrower.

Then the ground starts to crack and they saw the blue pandora panel come out.

"That's!"Build points at it.

"Yes, the pandora panel has appeared, now all I need is to burn you and it's mine."Admiral Abominator said but then Stitch came up behind him.

"Nah uh."he said and he starts to tinker with the weapon.

"Hey get off me."he then tries to shake him off but Rubicante fell off from the straps shocking him.

Stitch then laughs and drags it back to Build who picks it up, he looks at Admiral Abominator who got nervous and puts the teigu on, he then points the flamethrower at him and said:"so what was that about burning me, scrap metal?"he then shoots the fire at him making Admiral Abominator scream.

"Hot, hot hot!"he then runs around.

"Now." Build then puts two new Fullbottles.

**DRAGON! LOCK! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."he then changes.

**FUIN NO FANTASY STAR! KEYDRAGON! YEAHHH!**

Build looks at Abominator and charges at him while he takes out his sword, he then starts to hit him with the key while blocking his sword, Build then punches him with the other arm sending him back.

"How can this be, all because of some stupid dog."Abominator said.

"He's more than just a stupid dog, he's family to them."Build said.

"Yeah."Stitch nodded.

"Now let's finish this."Build then rotates the lever.

**READY, GO!**

He then shoots chains from his key arm trapping Abominator and charges a fireball from his right hand.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He then throws it at him and he then explodes.

Build then sees the barrier go down and the panel go towards him, he grabs it and said:"alright, this is the best."

"Ryo."he looks back to see Nani glaring at him.

"Now this is the worst."Build said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"Nani asked.

"You know... the whole superhero thing, I had to keep it a secret along with a few other things."Build said with his hands together.

"But that was so cool."Lilo said.

"Excuse me."they saw the Grand Councilwoman."seeing how that machine wanted that panel is it dangerous?"

"Well yes, but I know how they work since I found one a long time ago, I have been trying to keep them away from evil."Build said.

She looks at him and said:"Very well, I trust you to find these panels and keep them away from who he served."

"I will."Build said.

"Now."Bubbles said."the situtation about the house."

Later the house was rebuilt with some new technology thanks to Jumba, Ryo was able to open a portal back to his world which amazed Lilo seeing so many heroes but before he got back he decided to do one last thing.

He was at the beach relaxing with Wasp in her bikini with some of the Avengers around.

"I made my promisse Jan."Ryo said.

"Yeah, we're in Hawaii."Wasp said with a smile.

He then sees Nani and Lilo with Stitch having fun at the water, Nani looks at him and waves and he waves back at her.

"She likes you?"Wasp asked.

"Maybe."Ryo said.

"Well I don't mind her."Wasp said.

"Hey Ryo."he saw Hank with Jumba."you see the formulas Jumba has, they're incredible."

"Hey what can I say, I'm a genius."Jumba said.

"What, I am."Ryo said.

"Oh wan't to have a competion."Jumba said.

"Your on."Ryo said making Wasp sigh.

"Why does he always have to work."Wasp said.

**Note:heres the last part of the Lilo and Stitch world for now at least the first movie, I skipped the Stitch fight since it's the same as in the movie it's after Stitch is given to Lilo the changes happened, now to answer the review:"Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice probably not."**


	34. Chapter 34 Fall of Asgard

**Chapter 34 Fall of Asgard**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was inside his lab working on his fullbottles with the panels he got, with them he was able to go further than before since their energy was enough to help him in his forms.

Then he hears the door opened and sees Wasp come in."Hey Ryo."

"Hey Jan."he smiles at her.

She then sees the panels."so are these it?"

"Yup, these things are dangerous so that's why it was good I was able to get them."Ryo then goes to a wall that opens a safe, he then puts them inside before closing it.

"Yeah, I can't imagine if someone like the masters of evil were to find them."Wasp said and he nodded.

Outside the city portals opened and from it came many frost giants attacking the city.

At the mansion they got alarms going off making them go to the meeting room.

"What's going on?"Ryo asked when he entered with Jan.

Tony then showed them a image of the giants attacking the city.

"Frost giants?!"Thor was shocked.

"You know those things?"Steve asked.

"Yes, they are from the realm of Jotunheim, but how are they here."Thor then got it."the norm stones someone must have gathered them."

Then they saw the masters of evil with two new members with them going through a portal.

"And we know who did it."Hawkeye said.

"Let's get them."Ryo said and he has the Sclash driver ready.

The Masters of evil were walking towards the city and they saw the Avengers appear in front of them with Ryo know being Kamen Rider Rogue.

"Ah, the Avengers so could that you could come."Zemo said.

"What is your plan Zemo?"Captain America said.

"Simple, we have been able to get help to take over the Earth, now not even Build's team can help you."Zemo said and that made the Avengers chuckle."What's so funny?"

"You think that I only have the same members as last time, well let me tell you idiot, I was able to have more help."Rogue said.

Then all of Team Build appeared on top of the buildings and they shocked the Masters of Evil, they then all jumped behind the Avengers going next to them.

Toby then runs to Rogue's side and he picks him up, then Rogue takes out the Bat bottle and inserts it on him.

**BAT!**

He then jumps to the ground and turns into the smash growling at them.

"How did that dog transform?!"Abomination said.

"He's not the only one."Edge said and his group took out they're fulllbottles.

**KUWAGATA!**

**FUKUROU!**

**CASTLE!**

**HASAMI!**

**CD!**

**SHIMAUMA!**

They all transformed into they're smash forms.

"Interesting."Enchantress smirks."it seems they can use those bottles to change into those forms."

"Looks like you guys got more than what you can take, Avengers."Ironman said.

"Team Build."Rogue said.

"Attack."they both said.

Then both sides charged at each other, the Smash were fighting off the frost giants pushing them back, Blade slashes at them, Riptide and Masada knocked them away, Videoman shoots at them along with the engine bros and Aimi, Thorn jumps foward and hits them away with her thorns, the Avengers fight off the Masters of evil with Thor fighting against Executioner, he blocks his axe with the hammer.

"How were you able to get the stones?"Thor questions him.

Enchantress goes behind him and said:"why don't you find out yourself."she then opens a portal sending him away.

"Thor!"Rogue goes to help him but then Crimson Dynamo tries to stop him, he then punches and kicks at him, then he punches him away.

Thor arrives at the castle in Asgard and was in the throne room, he then looks up to see Loki on the throne shocking him.

"Hello Thor."Loki smiles.

"Loki."Thor got up to see more of the Frost giants there."what is the meaning of this, what happened to father?"

"He was sent away, now I'm in control here."Loki said."and now it's time for you to be taken care off."he then blasts Thor out of the throne room.

He goes after him and the Frost giants go too but then something blasts them back, they looked to they're right and they saw a armored figure and his suit was Magenta.

**Earth**

The Avengers were figthing back the invasion and Rogue punches Taskmaster away, he then sees Enchantress looking at him from a building."you know, if you give up, I could take you away from being killed by them."

"Not going to happen."Rogue then takes out his own stones.

"What are those?"she asked.

"Friends, come Jinzo and Power Tool Dragon."he then throws them bringing out his summons.

"What?!"Zemo said while he was fighting Captain America.

Power Tool then charges at the Giants hitting them with his arms, Jinzo shocks them all while the Avengers helped them out.

"You had that all along."Enchantress said.

"Yes, now to finish this."Rogue then shoots at Zemo but he hits the stone making all the portals suck everyone in and they were sent to Asgard.

**Asgard**

Thor crashed through many buildings and lands on the floor, he then sees Loki looking down at him.

"You were always Odin's favorite."Loki said.

"I do not wish to fight you, we were brothers, we fought many battles, we can still be that again."Thor said.

"You let Odin's lies go to you, now begone."he then shoots Thor making him scream.

Then a portal opened in the sky and someone came out of it, Loki then gets punched in the face and the one that did it was Angela who was giving a out a battle cry.

"I will never forgive you Loki!"Angela said.

"Angela."Loki said and he crashes to the ground.

She then lands in front of Thor and he looks at her surprised."Angie."

She smiles and helps him up."Thor, I'm so glad I came here on time, I sensed you were in trouble."

Thor smiles and they saw Loki getting up."So, Odin's little girl came back."

"That's enough Loki, are you trying to destroy our family, even if your not my brother, I still care for you."Angela said.

"You were always the one he wanted to protect, he let you go back to your mothers home to be an angel since Thor was going to be his heir, but now I will just destroy you both."he then blasts them making Thor and Angela block with they're weapons getting pushed back.

The heroes arrived far away from Asgard and they got up.

"Where are we now?"Hawkeye asked.

"This must be Thor's home."Ironman said.

"That it is."they saw a woman going up to them."I am Sif."

"Sif?"Celestine said.

She looks at her and Sif said:"you remind me of Angela."

"That's because I am an Angel like her."Celestine said.

"So are you a Asgardian?"Rogue asked.

"Yes, I came to ask for help, Thor told us stories about the Avengers, I can see that you are all warriors of great strenght."Sif said.

"What happened here?"Rogue asked.

"Loki has taken over Asgard, he dethroned Odin and now the Frost Giants have taken over the city."Sif said."I will take you there but we must now hurry, Loki is now fighting against Thor."

"Then let's go."Rogue said.

At the city Thor and Angela were figthing against Loki as he blasts at them, Thor and Angela were dodging and attacking them with they're own magic, but then they were struck down and saw Executioner and Enchantress.

"You."Angela growls at them.

"Look at that, Angie came back home."Enchantress mocked her."looks like she wanted to save her big brother, but it's too late."

The heroes were going towards the city and saw many Frost giants blocking they're way.

"These guys aren't going to stop until they got us."Ironman said.

"I have to help Thor."Rogue said.

"Then go."Thorn said surprising him."We'll handle them."she then charges foward.

"No!"he said.

They then attack her but a stone came knocking them back, she got surprised and grabs it to see a red stone with thorns around it."looks like I got my own summon."she then holds it making it glow."A dragon from ancient past, Rise and show us your Destructive Beauty, appear now Black Rose Dragon."then beam came out with petals going around, then Black Rose Dragon came roaring behind Thorn.

"Wow."they all said.

"A mighty dragon."Sif said.

Black Rose then sends it's thorns trapping them and Thorn said:"go now."

Rogue goes on top of Power Tool and flies away, the heroes then saw the Masters of Evil going up to them.

"Looks like we have some other business to take care of."Ironman said.

Loki was preparing to finish them off until Rogue came down hitting him down, they got surprised and he looks up to see Rogue on top of a building.

"You, so your the famous rider."Loki said.

"That's right."Rogue then swaps the belt for the build driver and puts his fullbottles.

**RABBIT! ****TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."He then transforms into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Build then jumps down to look at Loki."now it's between us, I will fight you as Kamen Rider Build."

"Friend Build."Thor got up with Angela, Executioner tries to stop them but Power Tool Knocks him away.

"Now."Build then takes out rabbittank sparkling and inserts it.

**RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said.

**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

He changed and charges at Loki, they then traded punches but Loki blasts him away, Thor and Angela tried to help but the Frost Giants came to stop them, he was pushed away and Build uses drill crusher gun mode to shoot at him but he slaps the shots away and blasts him again.

"Ha, not even this form can beat me, your just a petty mortal against a god."Loki said.

The Avengers arrived to see the battle and they saw Build getting up."even mortals can surpass gods, I will grow further and surpass you."he then takes out the hazard trigger shocking the heroes.

"What, he's going to use that."Hawkeye said.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

Build then inserts it.

"Ha, once you lose control it will be easy."Loki said.

Build then takes out the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle making him confused."what is that?"

Build then shakes it and rotates the cap.

**RABBIT!**

He then seperates it and inserts it on the driver.

**RABBIT AND RABBIT!**

"Build up!"Build then rotates the driver.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

They then closed on him and they opened.

**OVERFLOW!**

Then a portal opened and a red rabbit came down shaking it's head, then it seperated into read pieces around Build and he goes to them attacking them as armor.

**KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABBIT! YABEI! HAEI!**

Build was now in his new form with everyone surprised.

**(Insert Ready, Go here.)**

"Is that what he was working on."Wasp said.

Build then charges at Loki and starts to punch and kick him, Loki tries to hit him and summons a staff only for Build to run around him dodging all of his attacks and he punches him away.

"That's impossible, that's the power you have when you lose control, how are you still thinking."Loki said.

"I will not longer lose control, this is now my power."Build said.

"He did it."She Hulk said and his friends got happy.

"Fullbottle buster."Build then summons the buster and grabs it, he then inserts rabbit in it.

**RABBIT!**

He then charges up and Loki got ready.

**FULLBOTTLE BREAK!**

He then shoots a red orb blasting the staff away.

He then inserts two other fullbottles.

**RABBIT! PANDA! JUST MATCH DESU!**

He then shoots at him.

**JUST MATCH BREAK!**

He then blasts Loki far away, then Build inserts another.

**RABBIT! PANDA! TAKA! MIRACLE MATCH DESU!**

He then charges up and Loki blasts at him.

**MIRACLE MACTH BREAK!**

He then overpowered Loki sending him to the ground, Build then rotates the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then jumps to the air and extends his leg.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

Loki then sees it in front of him but Build came down hitting him away.

**RABBIT RABBIT FINISH!**

He was then sent to the ground injured, the Frost Giants then went after Build, he then takes out the bottles and changes the mode.

**TANK!**

Then multiple army tanks came and shoot at the giants stopping them

Build then inserts the bottle.

**TANK AND TANK!**

Then he rotates it.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"Build then changes the armor to the tanks attaching to him.

**KOTETSU NO BLUE WARRIOR! TANKTANK! YABEI! TUEI!**

He then charges at them and starts to him them away with the blade mode and one tries to hit him but he uses the wheels on the shoulder pads to block it and throw him away, then he inserts the bottle on the buster.

**FULLFULL MATCH DESU!**

He then changes into tank like legs and goes around the giants shooting at them

**FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!**

He hits them multiple times and they exploded sending them flying away.

Build looks at Loki who was on the ground glaring at him."it's over."

"No, it's not."Loki said then the ground shook and they saw a giant metal warrior going towards them.

"The Destroyer!"Thor and Angela said in shock.

"I had that in case this would happen, you will die Build."Loki said.

The Heroes charge at it but it then blasts them all away making Build the last one.

"There has to be a way."Build said.

"Hey."he looks up to see the armored warrior.

"Are you?"Build got surprised and he puts a card on a blaster.

**GUNDAM RIDE: BUILD!**

Then a portal opened and came the Gundam that looked like the gunda unicorn in it's transformed state only his colors were based on Build with the horn being one half being blue and the other red with the fase and chest like that of Build's.

"Wow."Build said.

"Wait, he gets that."Ironman said.

"Use that to defeat it."The stranger said.

"Alright."Build then jumps in and went back to his base form with the cockpit being that of Burning Gundam."let's get him."he then charges foward and punches the Destroyer in the face sending it back.

Build then punches it to the sky and flies towards with Loki in shock."that's impossible."

Enchantress then retreated seeing that the battle in Build's favor."I will get you one day my love."

Build then takes put a beam saber in the shape of a drill and hits it in the chest making the Destroyer start to crack, then the Destroyer shoots a beam making Build block it with his arms and he then shoots a cannon from the Tank parts shoulder hitting it back.

"Now to finish it."he then rotates the driver.

**READY, GO!**

He then flies up and the graph appeared trapping the Destroyer, he then does the rider kick.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He hits the Destroyer making it explode into pieces, then he lands on the ground standing proud.

Later Loki was banished after what he had done, the heroes were at the throne room and saw Odin come in.

"Father."Thor said.

Odin looks at Angela and walks up to her."Angela."he smiles hugging her."I'm happy to see you again."

"Thank you father."she smiles back.

He then looks at the heroes."I should thank you all, you saved Asgard."he then looks at Build."along with you Build, you even managed to destroy the Destroyer."

"Yes, that thing was strong but I managed to find the winning formula."Build said.

"Yes, I can see why Thor trusts you, you are all welcomed here."Odin said.

"Friends, let us celebrate."Thor said.

"That would be nice, but I need to go to my new home."Angela said.

"Then, stay safe my daughter,"Odin hugs her and she hugs Thor before leaving.

The heroes returned back to New York but the Masters of Evil managed to escape again, but they now this is the last time they saw them, but they wonder who the man that gave Ryo his gundam is.

**Note:Build got Rabbitrabbit and tanktank, I had to change the events since there was a lot of changes in the story too, he also has his gundam now that helped him defeat the Destroyer.**


	35. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

**(Insert Be the One here.)**

Music starts and Build is seen on top of a building looking down at New York.

**I walk alone, it doesn't matter for how long**

**I'll keep going, wherever these footprints will lead me I believe it's destiny**

**An endless road, but I know that you're strong and bold**

**Somewhere out there waiting for me with a smile that shines like gold**

**There you will**

Ryo walks foward down the streets, then he shakes his fullbottles to transform into Kamen Rider Build, then he rides down the street on his bike with images of the Avengers appearing around him and one of him writting on a board, trying to figure out the problem

**Be The One! Be The One! All right!**

**I don't wanna give it up, fighting for tomorrow**

**Be The Light! Be The Light! All right!**

**Love is strong and it'll always find a way**

**Reaching out your hand, just take it closer to your heart**

**Never lose the fire, and hold on to what you believe**

**Be The One Be The Light**

**Message from my heart, I'll send it to you!**

**(Oh... be the One! Be The One! Be the Lights!)**

Build was then fighting against many villains with them failing and he was tranforming into his many best matches, then he looks up to see the Avengers going around him, then he looks back to see Team Build joining in too.

**There's nothing more important than the life you hold**

**Just remember you've gotta go and keep on moving forward so you make the most of everyday**

**The strength you've built, the kindness that you've learned to grow**

**All together makes your soul a better, brighter light, I know**

**There you will**

Ryo was in his lab working then he feels his shoulder being tapped and looks back to see Wasp and she drags him out, then many formulas appear around the city and Ryo looks at them and Mary Jane was behind him holding her fullbottle.

**Be The One! Be The One!**

**We will keep on looking for a way, night will always turn to day**

**Be The Light! Be The Light!**

**We will take our past and share it with our future**

**Living in the moment, everything's a miracle**

**Shining like the sun and beaming like the moonlight**

**Be The One! Be The Light!**

**Message to my heart, I won't let it go**

Build was fighting with the Avengers at his side then he jumps foward and he changes into RabbitRabbit shooting the villains with the buster, he then lands down and was with Team Build.

**la la la**

**You will be the one...**

**You will be the one...yeah**

**Be The One!**

Ryo then looks back and sees the son he will have in the future and he looks at him, he reaches out to him and he does the same but his hand changes to a armored hand making him close his eyes since his son got covered in red energy, then he sees a woman on the other side and she opens her eyes to reveal them glowing pinkish purple.

**Be the one! Be the one!**

**We will make all your sight**

**You'll be the one**

**Be the light, Be the light**

**We'll change darkness into brightness yeah**

**Leading you into the light**

**Be the light**

**Oh you will be alive**

**Be the one, Be the one,**

**You will be the one**

**We'll make a way**

Then Evox appears in the Crystal Dimension with his Rangers at his side along with Ultron, then Build looks at the void in front of him and sees Another Build staring at him and he charges foward, they fought for a bit until he was punched away, Build got up and sees the Avengers standing next to him and they all charged at Another Build.

Then it shows the title Avengers Build up.

**Note: Season 1 of Build is done and were getting close to the season 2 of all stories, now to answer the reviews:"to those asking about the Gundams that's a surprise but Decade Gundam is able to change forms into the other gundams like how Decade can change into the riders."**


	36. Chapter 35 Private War of Doctor Doom

**Chapter 35 The Private War of Doctor Doom**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Ryo was at his lab and he then gets a call from Wasp."Hello."

"Hey Ryo wanna come with Tony and me, were going to the Baxter Building, wanna come?"Wasp asked.

"Well sure."Ryo said."Are we taking the jet or flying ourselves."

"Ourselves"Wasp said.

"Okay."Ryo puts on the Build driver and shakes two fullbottles.

**TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."then he changes form.

**TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATLING! YEAHH!**

He changes into Build and goes to see Wasp outside, while they fly away The Thing and Johnny came to the mansion.

Hawkeye opened the door to see them.

"Time to settle this, once and for all."Johnny said.

"Is it 7 o'clock already?"Hawkeye said.

"I brought the chips."Thing takes out pack of potato chips."Let's play some cards, Avengers."

Hulk then sees them and Johnny said."I think they meant poker chips."

"Grimm."Hulk then tackles Thing.

"Yes. This is way better than cards. Flame on!"Johnny then changes and joins the fight.

"I shoulda gone with Iron Man."Hawkeye said."hey guys someone stop them."

**KUWAGATA!**

**FUKUROU!**

**CASTLE!**

Then the three smash came and start to fight them all.

Later the trio arrived at the roof of the tower and Build looks at it."so this is the place."

Then they see a woman appearing making Wasp happy."Sue."she then goes to hug her.

"Hey, Jan. Sorry we keep missing each other. We got stuck in Subterranea for a bit."Susan said.

Build looks at her and tilts his head, since the way she turned insible seemed odd.

"That's underground, right? Ew."Wasp said."Also I would you to meet Build."

"Yes, I heard of you."Susan said and she looks at Tony." Hi, Tony. Reed's in his lab. He's expecting you."

"What? Mister Fantastic is in his lab, ignoring you? Shocker. Why are still hanging around with that guy, when you could be with me?"Tony said.

Then Wasp elbows him.

"Uh, you know? As the Invisible Woman, joining the Avengers?"Tony said.

"How about we go."Build said and they nodded.

Build went with Tony to the lab while he kept glacing at Susan, theres something off about her so he'll just have to make sure to know what it is.

Reed was working on his computer while Tony talks to him.

"And so I'm explaining to Thor that Asgard is an other-dimensional realm and not a magical fantasy land, when we detect a spike in some sort of unknown energy."Tony said.

"And I'm still trying to tell you magic does exist, we can't just be narrow minded."Build pokes him.

Reed kept working on the computer.

"Uh, so it turns out that Asgard is accessible by manipulating trans-dimensional wormholes. Everything about Thor and Asgard is explainable by science, which I've been telling everyone."Tony said.

"Then in the battle I got this mech called the Build Gundam."Build said.

"Uh huh. And where is that mech now?"Reed asked.

"At the mansion, you think I can bring a mech like that everywhere without some special device."Build goes up to him to see what he was working on.

"Maybe if I just-"Reed didn't finish since Build grunted typing on the computer."hey!"

"There."Build said surprising him.

"What, how did you do that?"Reed said.

"I am genius while it seems your brain seems to be faulty."Build said making Tony chuckle.

**At the mansion**

The guys were having a poker game except for Hank and Thor who weren't there, but they had Dean, Kai, Mick, Grant, Adrian, Blade, Edge and Superpro.

"So, Thor stayed in Asgard for a while, but yeah, we pretty much saved the world. You're welcome."Hawkeye said.

"Pff. Whatever. The Fantastic Four saved the world this morning. Before breakfast."Johnny said.

"So did Team Build hot head."Dean said.

"The rocky fellow, he's the Thing. Which one are you again, son?"Steven asked.

"Wha... Are you serious? How could you not know this? I'm Johnny! Johnny Storm, the Human Torch?"Johnny said.

"Ah, give him a break, Torch. He's like a hundred years old. I call. Ben?"Hawkeye said.

"Booyah. Full house."Ben showed his cards making Hulk tackle him starting another fight.

"Four Aces."Black Panther said.

"A flush."Mick said.

"You got a flush?!"Grant said.

**Baxter Building**

Tony sees both Build and Reed talking to each other at the computer.

"Amazing, so this type of mech existed."Reed sees it through the screen from a usb that Build brought.

"That's right, I think I might know who gave it to me but it's really advance."Build said.

"Well you two got along fast."Tony said.

"Also Tony told me about these Pandora panels are they really from space?"Reed asked.

"Yes, but your not touching them."Build said"Say doesn't Susan seem odd to you?"

"Well she's been very distracted lately."Reed said.

**At the mansion**

Both Hulk and Ben were glaring at each other with Hawkeye going in between them.

"Whoa! You guys are gonna be cool, right? Everyone, just be cool."Hawkeye said.

Then Toby came wearing and blue and red vest with a device that looks like a catapult but with the bat bottle at the end, he barks at the window and Panther looks at him.

"What's wrong boy?"He asked.

"He started it!"Ben said.

"What is it with you two, anyway?"Hawkeye said.

"Grimm's just sore because he's never beat me in a fight."Hulk said.

"In your dreams, jade jaws. I've gone toe-to-toe with stuff that makes you wet your purple pants."Ben said.

She Hulk then came down."Can't you guys get along for one day."

"Shhh."Panther said to them."Toby is alerting us something."they look at the dog who was barking at the window.

She Hulk saw a figure there and said:"get back!"then a epxlosion happpened there and at the Baxter building.

Build and Ironman got up and they saw the place was destroyed.

"Reed? Reed?"Tony goes to take out the rubble that was on Reed.

"I'm okay."Reed said.

"Jan!"Build said.

Then Doombots came and charged at them.

"Doombots!"Reed said.

Tony fight some of them while Build summons his weapon.

**HAWK GATLINGER!**

He then shoots at them while they try to get him, one almost hits him and he then puts two fullbottles on his belt.

**GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever."build up."and he changes.

**KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAHHH!**

He then starts to punch them making they're bodies break and he then shoots diamonds too, Reed then grabs one and disables it's brain.

"Victor must have found a way around the building defenses."Reed said.

"No kidding."Tony then makes a forcefield to block the lasers."This old armor can't take much more of this. What is it with you and Doctor Doom, anyway?"

At the mansion they all changed and Toby barks at the robots and he pulls on a lever on his vest with his teeth making the fullbottle get inserted on his back.

**BAT!**

He then changes and tackles one of the doombots bitting it's head off.

"So who's this Doctor Doom?"Steve asked.

"Uh, your standard archenemy. Victor von Doom's been obsessed with Reed for years, always trying to prove he's smarter. Or trying to take over the world. You know, the usual. Except Doom's got his own country and army of robots to back up his plans."Ben said.

Bat smells the air and looks at Steve, he growls a bit before attacking the doombots.

**Baxter Building**

Reed, build and Tony were hidding from the lasers while reeds builds a device."Why now? Why is Victor attacking now, especially with two Avengers here?"

"Because he hates you. A lot. Didn't he shoot the Baxter Building into space once?"Tony said.

"Yes, he did. But he had a reason. Just like he has a reason for doing this. We just need to find out what it is."Reed said.

Build then thinks about all this then his mind clicked, the attack the strange part about Susan.

**Mansion**

The heroes were outside and then Toby gets a call from Build in a comunicator in his ear."Toby!"

Bat then looks at Captain America and gets the planned told.

Baxter Building

Build then goes out and he saw Tony and Reed jump out of the buldings.

While they landed on the ground they heard a sound.

**PANDA! ROKCET! BEST MATCH!**

Build then cranks the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and he jumps out in his new form.

**BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YEAHHH!**

He then uses the rocket to fly away.

"Where's he going?!"Tony said.

"He must have went after Wasp and Susan."Reed said.

Build flies after the ship and went behind form a distace, he then sees it going to Doom's castle in his country.

He then lands outside the borders and puts a new form.

**NINJYA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes forms.

**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAHHH!**

He uses his new form to sneak around the area and goes inside the castle avoiding all the doombots, he then reaches to a throne room and he then sees Doom standing next to a window.

"So you have come."Doom said.

"You knew I was here."Build said.

"Yes, I was waiting, you know what my plan is?"Doom asked.

"Yes."Build said.

Later the Avengers and Fantastic 4 went on the jet towards the castle, Panther looks at Bat who was growling knowing that something was wrong.

They arrived at the castle and entered to lab with a throne to see Wasp and Susan stuck in sphere by a machine.

"Wasp!"Tony said.

Then Build got sent flying away and he lands on the ground with Doom going towards him."How about this."he then takes out two fullbottles.

**KABUTOMUSHI! CAMERA! BEST MATCH!**

Build rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes forms.

**MITSURIN NO SCOOP KING! BEETLECAMERA! YEAHHH!**

The Avengers went to his side and they Reed frees Wasp and Susan, Build looks at them with the shoulder of the camera flashing and he then does the same to is team.

"Now it's time."Doom said.

"You got that right."Hawkeye said.

"Yes."Build said and the Fantastic four joined them with Susan at his side."for the real enermy!"He then punches Susan in the face shocking the heroes."Toby!"

Toby then tackles Captain America bitting his arm.

"Ryo, what are you doing?! Did you betray us?"Tony said.

"No!"Build then grabs Susan by the neck and holds her up."She's a fake!"he then flashes her many times and she then turns green with pointy ears shocking them.

Steve also changed with the same changes and he kicks Toby off.

"What?!"Johnny said.

"You were invaded by aliens, Build was the only one that knew."Doom said.

"But we were so careful."Captain America Skrull said and Susan skrull got sent to his side.

"No, you made a mistake once."Build said."When I went to investigate a mission back on a desert Toby acted strange when he transformed, he then attacked something making me trying to see what it was but that person vanishes, which means that you were trying to take my place but didn't expect Toby to be with me."

Skrulls charged at them using the powers they have but Build rotates the driver.

**READY, GO!**

He then use shis left arm to send a bright light blinding them and he then charges foward with his blade arm glowing.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He then slashes at them sending both to the wall knocked out.

"So this is what you wanted."Tony said and he looks a Doom."You knew about them."

"Yes, thanks to Build's form I was able to get my answers."Doom said.

"I checked the rest, were all human."Build said.

"You may all leave now."Doom said and they carried the skrulls away with them locked up on the jet's prisons.

"I can't believe that Sue isn't here."Johnny said.

"It must have happened when the building was sent into space."Build said.

"All we need now is to find our friends."Build said and they all nodded.

**Note:Heres season 2 of Build, Ryo managed to figure out the difference thanks to Beetlecamera form which revealed to him what they were with images that appeared inside his visor, Doom and Build acted fighting against each other to trick them so that Build could scan the two spies, which is one of the reasons why the future was so different with Kang, now to answer a review:"Guest ZX that's a surprise."**


	37. Chapter 36 Robots for Everyone

**Chapter 36 Robots for Everyone**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

After they revealed that the Captain America and Susan were a fake and the real ones were out there, the heroes have been trying to find them, until now they were no signs on Earth so they must be in space.

Ryo was at his lab working on a special project, he was at a metal table with a robot lying on it, but this one was very special, Toby watches Ryo working on it with many claws going around the robot, then he finishes it and turns around to Toby.

"I did it, I'm amazing! I'm the best! I'm a genius!"Ryo said excited and Toby barks."Toby I was able to make a robot that I always dreamed off."when Ryo was young there was a robot show he always watched now he was able to recreate it."Let's turn him on."he then goes to his computer with a big smile and then the robot starts to light up.

He then goes up to him and the robot stands up being made of white cubes with colorful circles, his visor lights up revealing eyes and he looks at Ryo.

"Hello Cubix, my name is Ryo."Ryo smiles at him.

Cubix smiled and said."hi."

"Very impressive creation Ryo."Jarvis said.

"Who's that?"Cubix asked.

"That's Jarvis, he's the AI of the house, say hi Cubix."Ryo said.

"Hi."Cubix said.

"Greeting to you too Cubix, welcome to Avengers Mansion."Jarvis said.

"The others will be amazed by you."Ryo said and he takes Cubix with him.

The rest of the Avengers were at the living room and they saw Ryo come in.

"So Ryo what's the big surprise?"Tony asked.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet Cubix."Ryo said.

Then Cubix comes in surprising them."hi."

"You made robot, I didn't know you had it in you."Tony smirks.

"But is it safe, even after what happened with Ultron."Hank said.

"Don't worry, Cubix has his own emotions, he can actually feel happiness and other emotions unlike Ultron."Ryo said.

Cubix goes up to Hulk and said."friend?"

Hulk stares at him and said."sure, why not."

She Hulk punches him playfully."that's nice of you."

Wasp flies around Cubix and he waves at her."You know he's pretty cute the way he acts."

"Looks at that Hank, he one up you in how to make a robot."Tony said.

Hank looks at Cubix and said."he does look impressive, what are his functions?"

"He is made to protect others."Ryo said."I made Cubix to make a friendly robot where kids can look at him and not be scared."

"Well he does have that kid friendly face to him."Hawkeye said and he goes up to Cubix."So what can you do?"

Then a question mark appeared on his visor.

"I only finished him today, so he's still learning."Ryo said.

"Explains why he doesn't talk as much."Tony said.

Cubix then looks outside a window and sees a car running foward at highspeed and a kid was playing ball at the other side, he then kicks the ball and runs foward to get it going to the street with the car heading towards him.

Cubix eyes turned red and he runs foward surprising them.

"Hey Cubix!"Ryo said.

He goes through the door and jumps over the gates, he then lands in between the kid and the car then he smashes the car's hood stopping it, the kid looks at Cubix and he looks at him with a smile."friend."

"Hey you stupid robot!"the driver wearing a suit and shades comes out."You destroyed my car!"

"What seems to be the problem sir?"a officer goes up to him.

"This stupid hunk of junk wrecked my car, arrest him."The driver said.

The officer looks behind cubix and sees the kid."hmmm, I see what he did, he protected a kid."

"What?!"the driver sees the kid.

"Yeah he saved me."kid said.

"So in other words he's a hero and your the one under arrest!"Officer takes the driver away.

Then people went to see Cubix with reporters coming to take pictures and Cubix was amazed seeing all the people, then the Avengers came in they're costumes.

"Okay everyone, shows over."Tony said.

"Avengers is this robot a member of your team?"A female reporter asked.

"Well I was the one that created him."Build said going next to Cubix.

"You heard that everyone, Kamen Rider Build made this robot, may we know his name."Reporter said.

"Cubix."Cubix smiled.

"Cubix, that's his name."Reporter said.

Watching the report was a familiar robot villain and he then clenches his fist.

At the mansion the Avengers were together with Grant, Adrian, Aimi and MJ.

"I can't believe you made your own robot."MJ said looking at Cubix.

"He was pretty cool out there, saving that kid."Grant said.

"He's impressive."Aimi said.

"Thank you, I made Cubix to be the best robot ever."Build said making him smile.

They heard an explosion from a distance and Tony said:"trouble, we need to go."they then went outside and Build saw the distance."Cubix!"

He then seperates and forms the helicopter mode."Helicopter mode."

"Did he just."Tony was surprised.

"That's right."Build jumps up and lands on the seat on Cubix."let's go."they then fly away together.

"He put a lot of things in Cubix."Wasp said and they went foward with Mj and the guys transforming.

They arrived at a construction site and they looked around, Ant man looks up and gasps."Ultron!"they looked up to see him there in his original body.

"Good evening Avengers."he said.

"You came back."Build said.

"Yes, now to finish what I started."he then sends a shockwave sending them all back, he jumps down and makes clones of himself."As you can see my new upgrades allowed me to surpass you."

"But why attack us now?"Ant Man said.

"Simple, I hated the fact Build created him."Ultron points at Cubix who was confused."he is a mockery of what a robot should be, he walks around like some child that is being praised by his parents, so I'll take over his mind."he then sends a beam at Cubix trying to take control of him.

"Cubix!"Build said.

Cubix grunts and Ultron said:"do no resist, I am your true master, why serve humans when you can rule over them."

"Your not my friend."Cubix said and he breaks control shocking Ultorn.

"What?!"Ultron said.

"I don't think so Ultron, Cubix is not like a regular robot, like Power Tool he has his own emotions so he can fight back, also speaking of Power Tool."Build throws his stones summoning Power Tool and Jinzo making Cubix surprised.

"Friends?"Cubix said and they nodded making him smile.

Ultron then charges with his army and the Avengers attacked the copies, Hawkeye shot arrows to zap them, Wasp and Ironman blasted them along with the Bros shooting them, then Thorn hits them with her whips with She Hulk and Hulk smashing them, Build then uses his drill crusher to hit them back and summons takes out the hazard trigger and the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

**RABBIT!**

Build then inserts it then the bottle.

**RABBIT AND RABBIT!**

"Build up!"Build then rotates the driver.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

They then closed on him and they opened.

**OVERFLOW!**

The rabbit bot came and attached to Build.

**KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABBIT! YABEI! HAEI!**

Build charges at the robot and hits them away with highspeed, then he summons his buster to hit them back, Power Tool, Jinzo and Cubix fought the original as he blasts them with beams from his hands, Power Tool blocks it with his drill and hits him with the chainsaw adapter he got, Jinzo zaps him while Cubix starts to punch and kick Ultron making him put his arms up to block it.

"Impossible, even in this body I should be superior."Ultron said.

He then gets pushed back and then scans Cubix and sees his power source."that's why."he then gets punched away and Cubix then charges up shooting many beams at Ultron hitting him, then he explodes.

The clones vanished and they looked at the original, they saw his body was damaged and he gets up slowly."looks like I need a new one, this one was only a prototype after all."he then vanishes surprising them.

"He's gone."Ant Man said.

"For now."Build said.

"Still thanks for the help Cubix."Tony said.

That made Cubix smile, they then returned back to the mansion while they got worried about Ultron.

Ultron was back at his Shocker Base with Blaze and Roxy waiting for him.

"So it didn't work."Blaze said.

"Doesn't matter, this body was only used to test them, now I can complete my new body so that I can destroy them once and for all."Ultron said.

**Note:yes the Cubix here is the same one from the Cubix show, Ryo just made him since he loved that show as a kid, he will be working with Ryo along with both Avengers and Team Build, he was made as a response to what happened to Ultron so Ryo wanted to make a robot that will be actually good.**


	38. Chapter 37 Merry Christmas

**Chapter 37 Merry Christmas**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Build or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Snow was failing over New York and at the Avengers Mansion the heroes were decorating for the season of Christmas, the Avengers and Team Build were decorating the place and Captain America(look I know he was caught by aliens but don't question it here.)was helping Panther by putting up some decorations at the main hall, at the living room Ryo was working on the tree with Wasp.

"I love Christmas."Wasp said.

"Me too."Ryo said.

They heard barking and saw Toby in a santa outfit going crazy as he tries to bite it off.

"Oh come Toby."Nightcat goes up to him with Aimi and MJ."you look cute in it."

"He hates those suits."Ryo said.

He then laughs when Cubix was covered in lights."no no, Cubix that's for the tree."he then takes them off and he was confused before Ryo puts the lights on the tree.

"There are Guests at the front door."Jarvis said.

Ryo goes to see who it was and when he opened it he saw it was Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley.

"Hey, so good that you could come."Ryo said.

"It's good that you invited us Ryo."Nani gives him a hug and she saw Wasp with her arms crossed."Oh hello Janet."

"Hello Nani."Wasp then smiles at Lilo."Hello Lilo."

"Hi Janet."Lilo said.

Stitch looks around and he sees Toby making them growl at each other.

"Well this place seems impressive."Jumba said.

"You still haven't seen everything yet."Ryo said.

"Come on Stitch."Lilo said.

"Yeah."he said and he goes with her to see the mansion.

"Well how about we go to the living room, theres going to be snacks."Ryo said.

"I would like to try them."Pleakley said.

They went there and the entire guests were having a nice party with many of the other heroes they invited for the party, Ryo was with a glass with Wasp and he then sees someone that he knew walking around the area.

"Excuse me."he then walks off making her confused.

He then goes inside a office room and he sees Maria Hill sitting on the desk."so finally came to see me."

"Well after you just infiltrated the party I know something must be up, like seriously it's Christmas Eve SHIELD is still bothering us."Ryo said.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase, I want Team Build and you to join SHIELD."Maria said.

Ryo looks at her and then starts to laugh making her frown."That's funny, why would I leave the Avengers just to join SHIELD and even so my entire team when we made so many deals with SHIELD to make sure nothing happens."

"Look many superheroes are appearing and your team is always getting the most famous that aren't with the Fantastic 4 or the X-men, Tony rejected so many times my offer so I must insist that you join."Maria said.

"Your nuts."Ryo goes up to her."This is the season of giving and you just want to force us, I know that Tony told me that you tried to threaten him and now you want to do the same to me, you just want me to give my gear to SHIELD, well let me tell you something the Nebulas Gas is dangerous and I will not allow anyone to take it, I'm sure you'll be on Santa's naughty list."

"He's not even real."Maria said.

"Really."Ryo chuckles."Trying to act that just because he's told by kids in stories he's not real, well in this world you never know what might happen."he then walks away."Now excuse me I need to do something important stuff."he then leaves her.

Ryo goes to talk to Tony and Tony said:"hey where did you go?"

"Oh just talking to someone, now I need to go out to you get the presents."Ryo said.

"Good, but stay safe."Tony said.

"I will."Ryo then goes out.

He then sees Shuri next to Panther and she then shows him a device."this will be able to test you reflexes."

"Okay."he holds on to it and he sees her with her phone."Are you recording?"

"For research purposes."she said.

He then presses a button and it then sends a shockwave sending him to the floor and she laughs at him along with a few others at the party.

"Delete that footage."Panther said.

"No way, give it to me, I'll show it to the others."Grant said.

Ryo chuckles and kept going.

Ryo was then outside the mansion wearing a red coat and he walks around the city, he then sees a man ringing a bell with a pot next to him to give money to the poor, Ryo then gives him a couple of bucks.

"Thank you."the man said.

"I'm just happy to help others."Ryo said with a smile and he walks away.

Ryo arrives at the Team Build base and he takes put a big bag of presents, he then takes out the Build Phone and inserts the Lion fullbottle.

**BUILD CHANGE!**

It then changes into the Machine Builder and he puts the bag on the bike, he then drives back to the Mansion and he then frowns to see Maria standing next to a car, he then stops and get soff the bike taking off his helmet.

"Okay that's it, looks I will not deal with this today, I just want a good Christmas with my friends and loved ones."Ryo said.

"Look, I can't just give up on this."Maria said.

Ryo glares at her and he then sees something that surprises him."Look out."he then tackles her away and a monster attacks the part they were at.

Ryo was on top of Maria and he looks to see it was Golem Warrior from Power Rangers."Another monster."

"Get off of me."Maria pushes him off and takes out her gun.

She then shoots it but the bullets bounced off surprising her, he then shoots laser beams from his eyes making Ryo push her away.

"Leave this to me."Ryo then puts the Buil driver and takes out the fullbottles.""Now, shall we begin the experiment?"he then shakes them and inserts the fullbottles.

**RABBIT! ****TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."He then transforms into Kamen Rider Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

He then charges at the Golem and starts to puch and kick at him but they didn't do anything and Golem warrior punches him away, then Build puts two fullbottles.

**GORILLA! ROBOT!**

He rotates the lever."Build up."he then changes the parts.

He then start to clash fists with the Golem making them get clash but then Golem blasts Build back and he then looks at Maria who got surprised, he picked up a car and throws it at her.

She gasped but then Build grabs her making the car hit him instead.

"Why did you do that?!"Maria said.

"I can't let a innocent die, no matter what."Build said and he held making her blush a bit.

Golem Warrior charges at them but then a snowstorm pushes him back and the car comes off, Build looks to the side and sees a red present there.

"What?"Build then opens it and takes out two fullbottles."Two fullbottles, well they might help."He then inserts them.

**SANTA CLAUS! CAKE! BEST MATCH!**

"Best match, alright."Build then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"Build then changes.

**SEINARU SHISHA! MERRYCHRISTMAS! YEAHHH!**

Maria was confused and said:"a Christmas form?"

"The laws of victory have been set!"Build said.

Golem charges at him but then Build shoots cake batter from his left arm blinding the Golem and he uses his right hand to throw presents at him, Golem then get hit by them as they explode each time he got hit while stars came out of them, then Build goes around throw more cake batter making the Golem roar as he tries to hit Build but he missed everytime, then Build throws more present at the monster."here you go, presents for you."it then explodes even more making the monster cry in pain.

"Now to finish it."Build then rotates the driver.

**READY, GO!**

He then makes a sleigh appear and he flies on it while bells were heard, he then shoots batter a the monster making it get trapped by it then it forms a giant white christmas cake, he then uses his red arm to throw candles and he makes the Build symmbol appear in the middle of the cake, then he jumps off doing a rider kick.

**VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!**

He does a rider kick to it making the cake explode along with the monster, Build lands on the floor and saw Maria walking away."Your leaving?"

"Look, it's like you just showed me, I can't do anything so enjoy your Christmas."she then goes to her car.

"Wait."he stops her."How about you join for the party."

She got surprised and said:"are you sure?"

"Yeah."Build said and she smiled.

Later Ryo was back at the mansion carrying a bag, he then sees the others still at the party and Tony sees Ryo come in."hey you got the gifts?"he then sees Maria."Why is she doing here?"

"Well since it's Christmas I decided why not let her be here."Ryo said.

"Okay, but don't try anything."Tony then goes away.

"Not like I have much to do."Maria said.

She then enjoyed the party for a bit and Maria went to a door way standing next to it.

"Hey."she looks to see Ryo holding a drink."So having fun?"

"Yeah, it's not bad."she smiled.

Ryo then sees Dean and some of the guys chuckling at them."what?"

"Look up."Hawkeye said.

They looked up to see the mistletoe above them.

"Oh no:"Ryo said.

She then looks at it and shrugs, she then kisses Ryo making him surprised while the girls that like him got jealous.

"Merry Christmas Ryo."Maria said.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."Ryo smiled.

They then heard bells and looked outside a window and Tony got surprised."No way!"

They all saw Santa in the sky and he said:"ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"he then throws gifts at them and they call caught them.

They smiled and said."Merry Christmas Santa!"Ryo smiles even more since he was the one that helped him against the Golem Warrior.

**Note:Heres the Build special and he uses the MerryChristmas form, Maria was here to have Build join SHIELD despite it being Christmas but she learned her lesson, now to answer a review:"Guest 55 unless it's a crossover with Build and the other riders Cubix isn't going to be appart of those worlds since he was made by Ryo, I'm not going to give the other riders Cubix copies I want them to have something unique that the other doesn't have not copy everything that the others have."**


End file.
